Until we meet
by Ashleighxx
Summary: A place for all my Klaroline one shots/drabbles.
1. Acceptance

_**Couldn't get this out of my head, so I thought I'd write it down.**_

 _ **Will be getting back to my main story soon!**_

 **Set after TVD 6 and TO 2 somewhere in the near future. Caroline knows about Hope.**

 **Elijah's POV** (only because he is always fighting for redemption for Klaus, yet too blind to see changes in him.)

Freya, Rebekah, Niklaus, Marcel, Davina, Josh, Camille, Jackson, another wolf and I have all been gathered into the courtyard of the abattoir to discuss the curse placed on Hayley while she is spending time with Hope. Everyone is exhausted as they put hours of input into solving the issue at hand. Davina has stressed that she can't help as she does not have the power to break the spell Dahliah placed and Freya has searched through all of her grimoires and cannot find a counteract spell. The wolves are awaiting patiently for them to be dismissed empty handed or to be cured along with Hayley. Davina and Freya has closed yet another grimoire, Rebekah is playing around with her nails out of boredom Camille is chatting with Marcel and Josh to see if Marcel knows any other powerful witches to recruit and Niklaus just sits on his "throne" smugly and amused at everyone's excuses and suggestions about what they should do.

"We have been here for hours and we are getting no where. He obviously doesn't care about anyone but himself Elijah" Freya announces whilst pointing out to Niklaus. Which is the starting point in which everyone turns their exasperation into anger at my brother who asked Dahliah to curse Hayley in the first place.

"Other than himself he only cares about power!"

"Maybe family still, always and forever"

"He is incapable of love"

Everyone was starting to talk over each other and it was getting extremely hard to think when there was a girly, bubbly laugh, following a beautiful blonde who looked familiar, yet I can't seem to place where from. She wore a short summer dressed and heels that elongated her legs and her curls framed her bright, blue doe eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Camille speaks up, which is worrying as I sense the newcomer is a vampire.

"A friend of Klaus'" the young vampire says almost unsurely, which is suspicious as my brother rarely connects with others to be friends. Stefan Salvatore was one of the last I know of, but that friendship was ruined in Mystic Falls. Rebekah scoffs.

"Klaus doesn't have friends" Camille states.

"Of course he does, Magellan; he taught him how to read a map and you are all wrong. Klaus doesn't crave power or family" the blonde vampire says and moves herself into the room confidently towards Niklaus. She sits on his lap and bites into his wrist. I look at Niklaus expecting him to kill her and he's stroking her hair delicately as she feeds off him. Once she stops she licks the remaining bloods of her lips and pecks him on the cheek before relaxing into Niklaus and he wraps his arms around her bringing her in tightly. Who is this vampire to him?

"What is he after if not power and family?" Marcel questions her.

Her and Niklaus share a meaningful look and he nods for her to continue. I can tell they have a deep connection if they are able to talk by eye contact. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Acceptance"

This one word seeps silence and shock into all of us. Even Niklaus himself. Why would my brother crave acceptance when our family pact rings true even now as we are drifted apart. Always and forever. Curious to know more I join in my questioning.

"And why would Niklaus crave acceptance for? Do you not think we accept him, after all he is family" I ask her expecting her to carry on but instead she just laughs at me, I mean does she know she is laughing at an original vampire?!

"Oh Elijah, if you accept Klaus then why do you continue with your search for his redemption?" She smiles smugly as she sees the slight defeat written on my face, which reminds me a bit of Niklaus himself. Speaking of.

"Yes Elijah why do you continue trying to redeem me if you accept me?"

I am still concerned about this newcomer as she knows my name.

"Back to the question miss?"

"Forbes, but you can call me Caroline" her names triggers my memory from Mystic falls. Elena Gilbert's friend, Bennett witches friend as well as the sheriffs daughter.

"The sheriffs daughter?" She flinches slightly and a lot of emotion passes through her yes before she quickly covers them up, fixing me with a hard gaze.

"That is correct, we never formally met before you left town. But back to the question. He craves acceptance from you all for who and what he is. What as in the Original Hybrid. Vampire; predator, ageless, strong and heightened senses. Werewolf; hunter, loyal, aggressive especially closer to the full moon, defensive and territorial. Who as in the artist, the traveller, the guy who searches for genuine beauty in the world, they guy who is protective of his family no matter how wrong he can deal with it. You are to busy to redeem Klaus to the Nik as a human that you have completely missed that he is already there, he loves and he cares for others. He doesn't need saving he needs to be accepted by those he loves and cares. Then maybe he can work on his trust issues. Which is going to take a millennia in it self" she spoke confidently, carefully and passionately.

"You sound as if you're in love with him" Camille scoffs almost jealous.

"And you sound jealous" Caroline banters back.

"How can you be sure that is what he wants" Davina joins in.

"Easy you have two wolves here. What is it that a wolf wants?"

"To be accepted into a pack" Jackson answers.

"And there you go, wolves needs a pack and loyalty from them, add vampire heightened senses and everything gets amplified, then a thousand years of being hunted and betrayed and you'll be able to see why he is the way he is. Well guys this was fun and all but I just drove 14hours straight while hallucinating so I'm off!" Caroline starts to peel herself away from Niklaus and smoothed her dress down to get rid of at creases.

"Wait!" Davina cries "By any chance you know any powerful witches. We have an issue here that needs to be resolved"

"I don't think she will be willing to help her love" Niklaus answers for her.

"Help who?" Caroline enquiries.

"Hayley love, she had a curse placed on her and her pack to remain a wolf until the full moon when they transition back into their human form." I expected Miss Forbes to act sympathetic towards the situation but instead she just laughed, proper hysterical laughter.

"And what is so funny about this" Jackson starts to get agitated.

"Oh just that Hayley is a backstabbing/neck snapping slut who gets what she deserves would love to help you lot as no one really deserves that, plus she's a mother and all and no child should live without their mother, urgh I hate my conscious some times how powerful was the witch who cast the spell"

"She was a thousand year old witch their aunt or something so pretty powerful, that and Klaus asked her too do it"

"If I can get the spell lifted will you allows it klaus?"

"She tried to kidnap Hope love, I think it's a fitting punishment"

"How long has she been cursed?"

"Nearly a year"

"Well then I think your child shouldn't have to suffer the consequences of her mothers actions"

"You know Hope is mine?" He asks slightly fearful, what is this girl to him?

"Oh please, you seriously think Tyler is going to keep that knowledge away from me when I hurt him by sleeping with you? This is not the place to have this argument! We will discuss this in a moment, but if I can get the curse lifted I will do it without your permission got it. And that is your punishment" raising her voice at Niklaus challenging him.

"Fine" he backed down. Niklaus doesn't back down. Or give in ever.

Caroline nods digs out her phone and makes a call

 _Omg Caroline I've been trying to ring you! Are you okay? Have you seen Klaus? Are you healed?_

 _Hey Bon, calm down, yes I'm okay now and at the Mikaelsons now but there's a situation down here in New Orleans and they need a witch, you can totally say no but there's a little girl without her mother and after everything..._

 _Yeah course Care, I'll take the next flight out. You'll be there won't you?_

 _Sure I'll pick you up from the airport. Thank you Bonnie._

"There Bonnie is on her way I'm exhausted so you can show me to my room where I will go to sleep, you can get me some blood bags for when I awake then I'm going to have a serious conversation with you about how you forgot to mention you became a daddy. Got it!"

"Of course my love"

He grabs her and flashes her upstairs and I can hear her slight protest at his actions.

"What just happened! And why is she alive?" Josh spoke up in shock.

"Oh that, you all just met the only woman Nik has fallen in love with. I am so not staying her for the make up sex." and with that statement Rebekah flashed off. Leaving us all shocked and confused.

 ** _Not how I saw it end but this came out instead. Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Taking requests if you pm me :) Ashleighxx_**


	2. Humanity

_**I have a few ideas on humanity less Caroline and they all involve Klaroline, so I might upload a few of those.**_

 _ **Caroline still has her humanity off. After trying to desiccate her, Damon snaps her neck and suggests taking her to NOLA to get Elijah to compel Caroline to turn her humanity on. Dahlia has been defeated, Rebekah is in her own body.**_

 _ **This ended up becoming a slightly mild dark Caroline for a bit, oops. I'll go for the whole fluffy humanity less next time xx**_

* * *

Damon was so sure that this was a good idea for them to travel to New Orleans to find the most reasonable Original to ask for a favour. Caroline still wouldn't budge and turn her humanity on even after trying to desiccate her for days. That woman was just too damn stubborn to let anything out of her control, even if she was emotionless. He was hoping to get down there, get her compelled and out of there without bumping into The Hybrid himself. That was a confrontation he did not need to have on top of everything else going on with the Mystic Falls gang. That is why he found himself along with Elena, Stefan and Bonnie for back up and Blondie in Stefan's arms with a snapped neck knocking on the Mikaelson Manor looking for Elijah.

Unfortunately for them it was the Original Bitch Sexy Bex who answered instead. So not a good idea to come here.

"What the hell are you lot doing here? Haven't you caused enough misery in our lives?' Ever the dramatic blonde screeched at them.

"We are here to see Elijah actually. We came to ask a favour of him and then we will be leaving regardless if he wants to help or not. We are not here to cause trouble, please Rebekah" Elena pleaded. Rebekah looked at us all intensely, most probably trying to determine if we pose a threat. her eyes lingered on blondie a little bit longer when she sighed. With an amused expression she finally spoke.

"Oh sod it, if anything this might cause some entertainment. ELIJAH! GUESTS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU! There, he should be down any moment now." Just as she finished there was a whooshing noise, a faint breeze and Elijah himself looking at us all.

"What is the meaning for this visit Miss Gilbert? Have you not wished for our presence to be out of your lives?" The eldest Mikaelson enquired with a glare in his eyes.

"Look Elijah, we only wanted Klaus gone out of Mystic Falls, no one else. We came here to ask for a huge favour in which we will owe you for. We have a delicate situation and we do not want prying eyes or ears. Could we maybe discuss this in a more private area?" Elena spoke delicately to entice Elijah. "We aren't here to hurt anyone and we will leave as soon as possible, Please!"

"Fine. Follow me." Elijah stated as he held the door open wider to let us into the large mansion like lambs to slaughter. We followed him to a side living room with Rebekah hot on our heels. I guess she was right about wanting some entertainment. Stefan placed Caroline on one of many sofas in the centre of the room. Elijah and Rebekah sat on the couch closest to the door and we gathered onto the last sofa near the fireplace. If something was going down then we had to go through two Originals to leave.

"So I take this delicate business belongs to Miss Forbes over there?" Elijah asked us with a questioning look at barbie.

"Yes it does. The thing is she turned her emotions off and there's nothing we can do to get her to turn it back. The only thing we though of was compulsion." Stefan spoke up. " We would also like to keep this between us, we don't fancy the idea of Klaus finding out we've been here. If that is also possible."

"So let me get this right. Miss Forbes has turned off her humanity and you lot want me to compel her to turn her emotions back on then you'll leave and the fact that you wish for this not to get back to Niklaus?" Elijah concluded.

"What not to get back to me brother?" A very annoyed Hybrid waltzed into the room along with three females; two witches and a human, a male vampire and Marcel Gerard. He scrunched up his nose and surveyed the room and spotted us. Most of all Caroline. "To what do we owe the pleasure Salvatores?"

"We came to ask a favour from Elijah then we will be off. No need to converse with each other Klaus" I spoke up trying to persuade him into leaving us alone.

"Do remember that you have entered my house Damon. Whatever business you request I shall make sure it is upheld. Onto other matters like a certain blonde vampire unconscious on my sofa. Care to elaborate on what you are up to?" Klaus strode into the room next to the sidebar pouring himself a glass of bourbon. The others that came in with Klaus shuffled themselves into the room. The elder witch sat next to Rebekah. The blonde human who looked suspiciously like barbie stood next to Marcel by one of the windows and the two young teenagers stood next to the other window behind us.

"She turned her emotions off and they are down here to ask Elijah to compel them back on." Rebekah smugly answered while Klaus growled. Before any of us replied Blondie started stirring from having her necked snapped.

"This is not going to go down well, I think Bonnie should seal the room so she can't leave." Elena rushed out, Elijah nodded his consent, Bonnie started muttering her spell and Klaus growled quietly again. Caroline took a deep breathe now her neck is healed and is back to the living dead.

* * *

"Klaus" she murmured quietly before her eyes shooting open and flashed straight into the barrier of the room. "Dammit."

Seriously I started to wake up and the overwhelming scent of him was wrapped around my senses. It didn't take too long for me to understand what they had brought me down here for. Urgh I hate compulsion. I tried to make a break for it when I smacked into an invisible barrier. Bonnie speciality.

"Dammit" I closed my eyes trying to get my bearings. Four heartbeats; humans or witches. 8 very slow dead heartbeats including mine, seven vampires. 1 scent of hybrid, Klaus. Out numbered especially if Rebekah and Elijah were here too. Damn. Not good. I slowly turn around as the blood pumping through veins is overwhelming. Seeing though they kept me locked up for days on end desiccating me then numerous neck snaps my control starts to slip. I felt my fangs descend and the veins gather around my eyes. One heart beat was pumping really hard in fear. Thump, thump, thump. The noise was intoxicating and alluring. I let out a small snarl before regaining composure and reigning my vampire features back in. Concentrating on breathing and controlling my urges I start to her Elena talk.

"Care, we are here to help you please calm down and sit please" she spoke in her whiney mothering voice.

I start to laugh weakly. "Seriously! Some how I don't believe you. I mean the four of you have kept me locked up. No blood. My veins are rubbing together like sandpaper and its excruciating. Not to mention how sore my neck is from being snapped and you say you want to help me. Please keep your condescending bull to yourself" I spoke, my words come out gravelly from my dry throat. "Get a blood bag, take down the barrier and we can go home before I start getting aggravated and people start dying yeah?" I plaster on a fake smile and uplifting voice.

"We aren't leaving here until you turn if back on Care. This isn't you." Bonnie piped up.

"Urgh really guys. I'm a vampire. Vampires feed on blood, be it bags or humans of course this is me. Your all being pathetic." I argue back. I notice the others staring at me. "Like I said I haven't had blood for a while so those with a pulse that smell delicious might want to leave before I try chomping on you. I can't guarantee staying in control. I'm Caroline Forbes by the way nice to meet you all." I address everyone else.

"Miss Forbes, I thought you just threatened to start killing people if we don't let you go, now you advise those to leave before you kill them. That's a bit of a contradiction don't you think." The man next to Rebekah spoke up.

"Well mannered, accent and in a suit. I take it your Elijah. Nice to formally meet you. You can call me Caroline. Well I turned my emotions off not my mind. They didn't drag me down here for no reasons. Shouldn't see why they should have to suffer the consequences of my so called friends actions." My legs started to grow weak so I strode off back to the sofa I woke up on ignoring Klaus' eyes following me cautiously. I turn the traitors. "I said if you try to make me turn it back on I would be your worst nightmare. If you succeed I'll make your lives hell. I will find all your dirty little secrets. I will expose you and I will break each one of you until you beg for death. I will haunt you for an eternity. The choice is yours. We can leave and put this behind us. I live the rest of my allocated year emotionless and you guys will be happy or we continue on this dark path that will ruin us all."

"Not going to happen Blondie turn it on you have nothing on us." Damon smiled.

"Well then challenge accepted" I spoke darkly. I took out my phone and searched for the right contact. The phone picked up.

 _Hello_

 _It's Caroline where's the target_

 _He's on top of a roof opposite a large vampire bar with his cross bow, he's killed 6 vampires the past week and they're after revenge, I'm awaiting confirmation from you on when to take him in and expose him_

 _Hang on two minutes, what was the hunters name again Clive?_

 _Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert._

I heard Elena and Bonnie gasp.

"Caroline don't I beg you please don't do this. That's my brother."

"Didn't you hear Elena sweetie. He's a killer now. You made him into a killer. A hunter and he's not going to stop killing vampires. He needs to be put down. He's a threat to our kind now. Stop this hypocritical nonsense about humanity. We go home and poor baby Gilbert won't become vampire food"

"Damon please let's go home" Elena begged him but the look in his eyes as he stared me down I knew he was going to attack me. Before he moved I spoke back to my phone.

"Now Clive" I hung up ready to swing Damon off me. Elena screamed and started crying. Damon tried to dive at me again and I swerved around him and snapped his neck from behind. I walk to Elena.

"Just remember Elena, that's on Damon's conscience considering he wouldn't back down. He's the one who sentenced your brother to his death." I stop just by her and I crouch down to her level. "That was for when you had your humanity off and you spent the whole day tormenting me. Messing up the cheerleaders at the competition, nearly draining my mother and for when you nearly staked me. Don't forget all those other stuff you said to me at the Salvatore dungeon. Paybacks a bitch. This was practically your idea. You did say I should turn it off then didn't you" I chuckled at her, grabbed her face and snapped her neck too. Two down two to go. "Now are you going to let the barrier down or are you going to cause more unnecessary pain and torment BonBon?"

"I can't believe you just done that Caroline."

"I only killed because of all you lot. I had my emotions off for five days. What did I do for those five days huh? I went out, got a credit card and maxed it out on new bedding, clothes and champagne. Then I went to all my classes, studied and completed all my course work before I caught up on all the TV and films I missed out on trying to save Elena. I mean trying to catch up of the past 5years of good TV is difficult but I had ice cream and blood bags to get me through it. Oh the horror! I also went to a college party and drank alcohol like a normal human student before you all tried to make me turn it on. Okay maybe turning Stefan back into the ripper was a good idea at the time to serve as a distraction. But nobody died because of me. Stefan killed my drama tutor, I dismantled his bike in retaliation. Tell me how I became the bad guy?! Then he wanted to turn me into him. A killer. A ripper. All because I still wasn't good enough for him with my emotions off. It was all Stefan's influence, so if you need to punish someone; punish him. So take down the barrier so I can go to the hospital get some blood, drive home and have a nice hot shower before I ring Enzo for a party" I look at Bonnie who starts to contemplate the idea. "Seriously Bonnie. I have killed more people with my emotions on that without. Simply because I cared. 12 witches to save your life even when you were on expression and not yourself. You repaid me by killing yourself to bring back Jeremy for Elena. You didn't consider how awful I felt for killing those people. Mothers, sisters, daughters, friends who died protecting their family by stopping Silas from rising all because Elena Gilbert was too weak to become a vampire. Her selfishness has ruined us all. Matt and Jeremy are both humans Bonnie yet each has caused thousands of innocent vampire deaths simply by killing an original. They never done anything to hurt us, Kol might have threatened a little but there was always a dagger not death. The world isn't so black or white in the supernatural. How many times do we have to justify our actions until we realise the we are all just terrible people."

After what seemed like forever in silence Bonnie spoke up "Okay, I'll let you go on one condition. Who's your emotional trigger. If you go too far next time I'll get them, just an insurance policy"

"Really? If she had a trigger it would be on by now Bonnie." Stefan tried to voice trying to disguise some hurt.

"Not unless she avoids it right?" Bonnie questions.

"Fine, yes I have one, they're in this room so put down the barrier and they will reveal themselves" I plead. God just thinking about him starts to bring something out of me. I shouldn't be able to feel anything, not even desperation. Bonnie looks at me and starts mumbling. As soon as she nods I flash out of the room and house in search for blood.

* * *

As soon as she flashed away I looked down into the palm of my hands fiddling with my fingers. I let out a small sigh and spoke "You'll be able to track her. Bring her back please. After all wasn't it her humanity you fell in love with to begin with. As much as I hate to admit and I wish it weren't you; you were the only one here she totally ignored and tried to zone out. So go save her like she saved you."

With a whoosh Klaus left after Caroline. After a few minutes of silence whilst everyone was gathering their thoughts Damon shot up looking around frantically.

"Where the hell is she? Where's Klaus? No. No, no, no! Bonnie you did not do what I think you just done. Are you crazy?" Damon shouts at me. "I'm going to kill her the next time I see her!" He was furious, and when Damon gets emotional he tends to act impulsively. Not a good idea around the Mikaelsons. So with a flick of my wrist I snapped his neck. Rebekah stared at my with an amused expression trying to stifle her laugh.

"What? He was going to get himself killed or kill someone. Either way that was preventative measure. Now we can all chat like adults."

"So what is Miss Forbes to Niklaus may I ask? You seem to mention my brother being in love with her. My brother does not care for anyone much less love."

"That is a question you should be asking your brother. Hopefully they shouldn't be too long."

"Very well. Would you all like something to drink while we wait?"

They all gathered drinks, a bit of food for Bonnie as she was hungry from her long trip and sat down introducing each other and chatting waiting to see if Klaus comes back with Caroline.

* * *

After I vamp sped out of the Mikaelson home I found the nearest tourist and compelled them to be quite and not to move. The blood smelt intoxicating under their skin and I needed to replenish my strength to get back home to Mystic Falls. I mean can I really call it a home now? Those there betrayed me, pushed me around and didn't trust me. I would need to reassess after my emotions are back on. I concentrated on the thumping of their heartbeat and I gave into the hunger. My fangs dropped and I pierced their neck with them. I drank slowly, relishing in to taste of fresh feeding. How amazing and powerful it made you feel. The heartbeat was slowing down so I restrained myself and compelled them to leave and go home. I flashed to the next ally and found another tourist and did the same to them as the previous one. Feeling much better after my third tourist I spotted a bar playing jazz music. Before I even stepped to leave the alley I was in a figure was at the exit. I didn't need to be a brain surgeon or a top scientist to realise it was Klaus. I had a feeling he was watching me when I was feeding.

"Don't do it Klaus, please let it go. Let me go." I say trying not to avoid his eyes. My heart starts to race I I try and squash down the nervousness around him. I shouldn't be feeling. I can't feel. I can feel his gaze on me as he steps forward carefully as I step back subconsciously. I hit the wall behind me and I have nowhere to run. No where to go. Fear starts creeping it's way in and I take a gulp of air to suppress it back in.

"Look at me." He demands softly. Trying not to scare me off.

"I can't!"

"Why, Caroline?" He asks confused.

"Because! Because I don't want it back on! I don't want to be filled with agonising grief. I don't want to to feel the guilt that I helped my mum die quicker than she was supposed to. It was all my fault. The guilt from turning Stefan into the thing he fears and loathes. The loneliness that I have no one. The disappointment because you've realised that I'm not strong like you've said. I'm weak because I turned it off. I am tired Klaus. I'm tired of caring for those who don't trust me." I lash out trying to control the anger. He is too close to me and his scent is smothering me. Even being trapped against the wall I still feel so safe around him. The switch is flickering slightly. I need to get out of here.

"I've said it before love. Small town boy, small town life; it won't be enough for you. You outshine the lot of them and they are stupid for not seeing how remarkable you are, how beautifully smart. They are fools love, they will always hurt you. Even if it's unintentionally."

"And what of you?"

"What of me? I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart."

"You... you left me alone to come here! You have a child Klaus. So how can you say your not going to hurt me when you already have?"

"You know" it came out more of a statement that a question.

"Of course I'm going to find out! Do you think for one second that Tyler would keep that away from me after we had sex in the woods!"

"You told him?" He asked quietly and slightly confused as to why she told her friends of their tryst in the woods.

"Well I told Elena who spilled it quite loudly but yeah I was going to tell him"

"I didn't think you would have told anyone. I thought you might have regretted it."

"I don't regret it and I never felt guilty for doing that. I felt guilty because I never felt guilty. I slept with my friends enemy! Whilst he had another woman pregnant."

"I can explain. Really I can. But when your emotions are back. I'm here now. You can let it all out and let me be there for you. Please love. I'm here. You're safe" he spoke softly and soothing. I looked up and caught his eyes finally. Seeing the love and hope in his eyes it too much. He smiles to encourage me. With that I had lost control. Flick! The dam bursts open. Everything comes flooding back in much worse that it was before. Everything being suppress pours out into agonising screams and sobbing. I noticed Klaus grab me into his arms and rubs one of his hands up and down my back with the other caressing my hair.

"Please, snap my neck. I can't do this here in an alleyway. Snap my neck and take me back. Please." I croak out between sobs. There's a sharp snapping noise. Then darkness.

* * *

After 15minutes of idle chit chat with Miss Gilbert silently crying into Damon's shoulder my brother entered the room carrying Miss Forbes who looked like her necked was snapped. Might not be a good sign. Niklaus places her back down on the sofa she previously placed by Stefan. Looking at how her skin has liven up and the stench of fresh blood she's healed herself a lot. I look at my brother who's eyes are full of concern and watch as he pushes a strand of hair off her face almost lovingly, but that can't be true. My brother doesn't care for anyone other than himself and maybe family. He gets back up ignoring everyone's questioning gazes as he pours himself a glass of bourbon, downs it and turns back to everyone.

"What the he'll have you done to her!" Stefan screeched.

"She's turned it back on but her emotions were too much for her. She wanted me to snap her neck before she had a major breakdown in an alley way." Niklaus states whilst pouring another glass.

"Why the hell does she smell of fresh blood! I thought she was going to get blood bags? How many did she kills before you stopped her!" An angry Stefan Salvatore shouted at Niklaus. He looked ready to get up and pounce at him before my brother scoffed back.

"Oh please! You lot never give her enough credit. Her control is impeccable even when her humanity is off and has been nearly starved to death! She fed off three tourists and she compelled them to forget what happened, healed them and sent them straight home. Something you couldn't do rippah ! Like she said she's s vampire. Feeding is in our nature. Just because you lack control does not mean everyone else does." Niklaus snarled at the Salvatore brother.

"But it's not who she is though! She never hurts people this way. She never wants to feed off people. Bonnie shouldn't have let you chase after her her. All your going to do is hurt her. She won't be able to forgive herself for feeding on them and you never stopped her."

"Just because she doesn't do it does not mean she may want to feed direct from the vein. Have you ever thought that she may want to let go of her inner vampire without the judgment of her friends! Maybe she wants to leave that pathetic town and spread her wings and explore what the world has to offer her, what immortality has to offer without you lot holding her back because you lot can seem to stay out of trouble! Her loyalty to you all is commendable I must say. But it will only hold her back and get herself hurt or God forbid killed! All because you don't care for her, you will place her last before your precious doppelgänger without a second thought." Niklaus shouted back starting to creep his way over to Stefan. I must say I've never seen my brother show so much emotion and thought about someone before. It's quite baffling.

"What and you think you can put her first. Her needs before you selfishness!" Stefan scoffs back.

"She is the reason you are all alive after not killing one but TWO of my brothers. After plotting to kill me and my entire family. After Tyler Lockwood made it his life's mission to kill me. I have shown kindness, forgiveness and pity for her. I not only risked my life to save hers twice I also saved Damon's life from his werewolf bite at graduation with nothing out of it simply because she asked me to. I let Katerina die in peace because she asked of it and I let her go! How is that selfish." I always wondered why my brother left Mystic Falls behind with the resident vampires alive after all they have done to him. Now I'm slowly starting to realise why. Could it be possible that this more than an infatuation like Rebekah used to call her?

"Oh come on! You ruined her relationship with Tyler because you were jealous."

"I let him live! I told him to flee, to give him a head start! Caroline could have left with him but she was too busy protecting you lot. She risked her relationship for you lot. I have had plenty of times to kill him. I bumped into at his house after prom and I let him go to make her night special, I let him go at graduation so they can be free together for her! But that wasn't enough for him and he chased me down to New Orleans to get revenge and I still let him go! It wasn't out of jealousy, it was because he inspired my hybrids and plotted against me. Now are we talking about me be jealous here or the fact that I got her emotions back. Not you!" It all happened so fast Stefan launched himself at Niklaus but before he got a chance to throw his punch my brother had pushed him up against the wall. One hand around his throat and the other hand in his chest and his eyes had changed to his hybrid features. With enough experience with his anger of the past millennium it is not easy to talk my brother down and now his curse is broken Rebekah and I are always cautious with his wolf side. Even if his bite won't kill us, there is still the hours of hallucinating until he calmed down to heal us. Even us his siblings fear him when he's like this. Before I stood up to make my way over to Niklaus to try and calm him down not to kill the Salvatore brother I was surprised when Miss Forbes herself had flashed over to him. She must have been awake for some time when the two were arguing.

"Klaus. Don't. Please." She said calmly as she reached him and touched his arm that was around Stefan's throat whilst her other hand was reaching for his face, cupping his cheek and bringing him to face her. Staring into each other's eyes and her softly stroking his cheek with her thumb Niklaus finally relented and removed both hands from Stefan and reigned in his hybrid smiled slightly and turned around and moved towards Elena.

"He's not dead Elena. Phone him and he will answer. I compelled David from our class. I gave him a different name for a different scenario to go on to threaten you all. I wasn't going to hurt anybody. I just wanted you to feel the fear I felt when you nearly killed my mother. When you nearly killed me. Like I said before I turned my feelings off not my mind. I knew I couldn't live with it when it was time turn it back on. Go on ring Jeremy. He will answer. But the situation is still true. He is hunting vampires and they will kill him eventually. Alaric has been helping him since he was supposed to have sent him off to college." She spoke calmly and confidently. I am quiet surprised by this baby vampire from what I have witnessed from today. I haven't had much interaction with her when I was in town so I wasn't sure how to handle this situation when they knocked our front door asking me to compel her emotions back on. Even with her humanity off it seems like she has retained it for some reason. It could be her nature, the way she seems to be in control of her feeding for such a young vampire. The way she never wanted to harm the others in the room because they never harmed her. Even down to the way she controlled Niklaus without any fear. I can see why my brother is enamoured with this woman. I hear Elena talk over the phone to her brother and indeed he is alive.

"Your emotions are back aren't they?" Elena questioned hopefully.

"Of course they're back." She said her voice wavered slightly and it shows true internal strength to keep all her emotions back after turning her switch on.

* * *

"Then we can go back home now." I asked her hoping we can leave this place.

"Yeh but no. Yes I will be going back to Mystic Falls, I'm going to say goodbye to my mom. Then I'm packing up my stuff and I'm leaving. Leaving Mystic Falls and leaving Whitmore."

"Then where are you going?" I asked her. Caroline's eyes flickered over to Klaus and back to me and I could guess where she was going with this.

"You can't be serious Caroline!? After all he has done to us?" Is she really serious? He killed my aunt Jenna, ruined my relationship with Stefan because he compelled him to turn his emotions off. He threatened all our lives and wanted to drain me of my blood for his hybrid army he ended up slaughtering. She must be delusional to want to stay here with him.

"I was always going to come here Elena. I had it all planned out. Turn it off for a year. Party and study finish my classes. Turn it on say goodbye then come here. You forced my hand by bringing me down here. Just because he hurt all of you doesn't mean he's going to hurt me Elena."

"How can you tell?" I raised my voice in anger.

"Because I trust him! And you have no room to judge me for who I want to be with when your with Damon. After everything he has done. He is no better than Klaus, maybe he is even worse! I know it. You know it and even Damon knows it! We have all done some terrible things to others, to each other and we need to accept that no one is perfect. We are all capable of becoming monsters. Humans, witches, vampires, werewolves and hybrids alike. The sooner we accept that, the better!"

"But Damon changed for the better for me. Because his love for me made him want to be better. You can't change him. He's incapable of love."

"I don't want to change him Elena! I fell in love with the monster before I fell in love with the man inside of him!" Caroline screamed at me and the whole room went quiet. I saw her blink a few times trying to catch her breath as she realised what she just said. I thought she was going to deny what she said. I mean who could fall in love with such a monster. Instead she lifted her head up high and spoke again. "I'm going back to say goodbye to my mom then I'm coming back here whether you like it or not. I need to put myself first for a change and if that means leaving Mystic a Falls to live in New Orleans then so be it. Now it would be best if you all left. I need to have a serious conversation with Klaus then I'm catching a plane home. I'll meet you back in our dorm if you want to say goodbye." She looked at Stefan and gave a silent apology and nodded to Bonnie with a slight smile she turned around and walked out of the door and spoke again knowing or vampire hearing will pick it up. "I'll be waiting for you in your studio when you want to talk about Hope." What is she talking about? Studio? Hope? Before I tried to think of following Caroline, Rebekah interrupted us.

"Well you guys heard her. Off you go. I don't think anyone wants to be here to bare witness to this fight. Good luck brother I'll make sure they leave New Orleans for you." And with that Rebekah ushered us to the front door where we got in our car and left before we had a chance to protest, hoping that by the time Caroline came back to Mystic Falls she would stay.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the very long one shot. My fingers decided to keep typing. I did want to add more! But decided that I could do a part two of anyone wants me too. Enjoy :)_**


	3. Kidnapped

Things were going okay around Mystic Falls lately since the other side collapsed. We managed to get Bonnie and unfortunately Damon back from a prison world they were trapped in. And I say we as in I tried to find a way to resurrect them while Elena was doing witchy herb drugs to hallucinate Damon while giving her the blood munchies, Alaric finding grimoires and tracking down witches, Enzo flirting with said witches for information and Stefan bailing on us all and pretending to be a human mechanic. Which all in all was useless because they suddenly popped out of thin air explaining that Bonnie's grams and a lot of Bennett witches made the dimension for Bonnie to escape into to save her life and their bloodline and consequently Damon's life as they were holding hands when the other side collapsed. All she had to do was find they're way out.

We were nearly finished college with graduation coming up in a few months and I never thought we would all be here to celebrate, especially with the death of my mother over a year ago. I inevitably flipped the switch and made a deal with my friends that if I had it off for a year then I wouldn't kill anybody. I mean I didn't even have the urge to kill anyone. It was pretty freeing not being able to feel anything and I slipped up a few times and drained two students while drinking and partying so after the year was up I finally turned it back on in time for graduation.

We had all been sat in the boarding house drinking and catching up when Bonnie received a phone call from the evil blood slut asking if she had any of Klaus' blood from any spells she had done on him because he had apparently gone missing and they need his blood for a locator spell, then totally hung up after Bonnie said no then continually ignored our phone calls off me, Damon and even Stefan. I mean he's the creator of our bloodline where we would die if he does. Of course we would appreciate if we need to know if our lives are in danger.

That is how I found myself driving to New Orleans and walking into the address Klaus messaged me when he re-moved in NOLA. Something to do with house fire at the plantation and being King so he had his old home back. Now I'm in what looks like a courtyard with 6 strangers gathered around table with what looks like maps and grimoires and Elijah and Rebekah pacing and reading from other books. Without another glance I zoned onto Rebekah's location in the room.

"What the hell Rebekah! You can't just phone Bonnie asking for Klaus' blood to do a locator spell because he's missing then hang up when she said no then not pick up the phone when I try to call you."

"Ugh it's you. What do you want Blondie?" Rebekah started making her way towards me and everyone's eyes followed.

"Maybe to get some answers like how the hell is Klaus missing? For how long? Why do you need his blood for the spell when you could use yours or an object, I'm not stupid, I have seen Bonnie do it a few times you know." I spat out angrily.

"He disappeared about a week ago and that's a family secret so just know that we are trying to find his blood." Glaring at me in return.

"How come you don't have any of it here. I mean there's wolves here" I gestured over so one sat at the table "and his blood is the cure, so he would want you protected in emergencies." I asked curiously while my anger slowly dissipates.

"Hello Miss Forbes. Let's just say Niklaus doesn't trust anyone with his blood in case it is used against him. There is other options out there much worse than death as you can imagine." Elijah joined the conversation.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Rebekah butts in and questions me.

"I can help with the locator spell. They're all trusted by him right? At least not to try and kill him, use a potential weakness against him?" I look over to the table and look between Elijah and Rebekah nervously. They look between themselves throwing cautious glances which makes me more nervous. "Rebekah we don't like each other I get that and we don't trust each other but I am here without them knowing to help him. Just know I'm loyal to Klaus." I plead trying to convey that I'm not here to mess things up and that I genuinely want to help. She looks defeated and nods towards the others.

"Jackson; Hayley's husband, Marcel; Klaus' protégée, Davina; witch and under Marcel ward, Camille; Klaus' friend and therapist, Aurora; an old friend of the family" Rebekah starts to introduce the people sat around the table in order when a blonde woman struts her way over confidently.

"And I'm Freya Mikaelson. You are?" And she stretches her hand out to shake mine. She's not a vampire as I can hear her heart beat which would mean a witch maybe. She's definitely family. You can tell by the way she carries herself and the mixture of the others in her features. How the hell is there another sibling? I stare at her hand and step back.

"Caroline. Sister I take it?" I walk towards the table and reach into my bag and get a black gift box out of it with cream ribbon tied around it and a gift card attached.

"Yeh you have missed a lot of Mikaelson drama I'm sure Nik will catch you up on." Rebekah overtakes the conversation again.

"So who are you to Klaus?" The blonde human starts questioning me. Sounds like she's jealous.

"Oh I'm just his..." Hmm this can be complicated to explain. Ex enemy? Frenemy? Friends? I suppose after last time we saw each other friends don't exactly spend hours in the forest having sex. I look at Rebekah for help and she laughs in my face at my confused expression. "He's my..."

"I'm sorry but I am not sorting that mess out for you. It's just funny how you two haven't got a clue who you are to each other yet." She stifles her laughs.

"He's my important person, you know bloodlines and that." I try to sound convincingly hand the card from the gift to Rebekah. She looks at it confused and re reads it until it sinks in.

"You have got to be kidding me?! Your friends said that they didn't have any."

"They weren't lying. They don't have any. They also have no idea that I do. So are we ready for that spell then?" I open the box and take out the blood bag.

A few gasps of shock radiate the room and Freya pulls her self together to grab a map. I squeeze a couple of drops out on the map closing the bag up straight away. Clutching it close. She casts the spell and finds his location just inside New Orleans. I grab the map from her and flash by the open fire and throw it in. I drink the blood bag and chuck that in too before anyone can stop me I flash off to the location with what I presume was Rebekah and Elijah on my tail.

* * *

I stand outside the dungeon where Klaus was being held and it all seems like a trap. There was no one around the area and inside the house. I open the door carefully and I hear a trigger being released and I spot the stake flying in the air and catching it quickly before it pierced my heart. I dropped it on the floor and spot Klaus suspended and inch off the floor by chains. A quick scan of the room for any more traps and once I was convinced there wasn't any I flashed to him.

I scanned his form up closely and there was a few pieces of wood sticking into him. His stomach, shoulder and right thigh. There was slashes on his clothes and blood splattered everywhere from what could be knives used on him. The stench of vervain and wolfsbane was so strong but not enough to cover the potency of his blood. He looked really pale and started to look slightly on the grey side. I reach up to him with my hands and I place them on his face carefully stroking his cheekbone trying to wake him up.

"Klaus" I whisper but no reaction.

I grabbed onto the chains and yanked hard, ignoring the sting and burn of vervain. They came off the wall and caught him before he hit the floor. I swiftly removed the stakes and I place his head on my lap and bite my wrist instantly and force my blood into his mouth. I reopened the wound to try again when I feel his fangs cut into my skin. I feel him take more and more blood as his strength was increasing. As soon as his eyes opened and locked with mine he flashed up trying not to stagger and fall. I grabbed him for support which he reluctantly took.

"What?" He barely managed to say, confusion, concern and a lot of pain flashed behind his stormy blue eyes.

"No time, let's go get you home." I turn around to see Elijah grabbing onto Klaus to help and Rebekah and that Marcel guy in the doorway with worried looks on their faces. Rebekah not even bothering to mask up her concern for her big brother.

* * *

Just as we managed to get into the abattoir I was flashed back into a wall. One hand on my waist keeping me in place and the other on my right shoulder. I look up to see Klaus' cold piercing gaze staring at me.

"Your not real." He half whispers in disbelief maybe.

"I am as real as it gets Klaus." I place my hands back onto his face. "Do not think. Feel. Feel my hands, my breath on your face. I am here Klaus." He closes his eyes and leans into my hands subconsciously. I brush my thumb over his lip and his breath stops slightly before he tried to mask it. His thumb on my waist copies the pattern. He drops his head to my shoulder and breathes in deeply. "Convinced yet because you seriously need to drink some blood so yeah." I push forward a bit and took his hand in mine and guided him to one of the sofas in the room.

Elijah passed him a blood bag and placed a few more on the table in front of us and Klaus tore into the first one gulping it down in seconds reaching for another. His colour returning to its original colour. I stand up and head towards my bag I left behind on the table and head towards the door.

"Well now your better I best be going back." Before I know it Klaus flashed between the door and I,hand in the air to stop me like he did in the woods. Gulping down the memories that resurfaced I tried to step around him and he counteracted the move and stood in front of me again.

"Your not leaving just yet sweetheart, we have things to discuss." Without removing eye contact he step forward causing be to step back to gain some space between us. My eyes flick to his mouth quickly and nervously I look back at him. Stepping back further trying to gain some control over the situation.

"Hmm okay let's see. You got kidnapped, I came here, saved your ass, your all good so my job here is done and now I'm leaving because I haven't told anyone I've come here and they might be worried, so see you in a century or two." I said enthusiastically and smiling playful trying to escape again.

"Caroline.." He growled out. "You see that wasn't a request."

"Are you seriously trying to dictate to me right now! I am not one of your minions you get to control." I stepped forward in anger.

"And you could be in danger right now." Matching my anger in his voice. He stepped forward so we are toe to toe. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting Klaus I can do that my self just fine thank you. And I certainly don't need it coming from you." I exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sounded defensive and his eyes started to change adding gold specks to his blue orbs.

"It means you already left me at the hands of Silas before when you left and I managed just fine then without you. I'm not a weak pathetic girl who cowers away at danger. You of all people should know that and I do not intend to start doing so now. So move out of the way so I can go back to Mystic Falls and deal with what ever supposed danger there." Seriously why should he care about my safety. Weren't he the one to say I'm strong and fearless.

"I'm not saying your weak Caroline but you have no idea what your up against. You are staying here. End of discussion."

"So what your going to keep my here against my will to ensure my safety? Newsflash Klaus! Just because your a bajillion years old and you were born a caveman does not mean you get to act like it now. Catch up with time, it's the 21st century where women get a say in what they do or do not do, and I am leaving."

"I just I need to know your safe" he says half pleading and half in desperation. I sigh heavy all rage leaving me. I turn around regaining some composure.

"Ask me nicely then." I remarked calmly.

"What?"

"Don't say your getting deaf now old man. I'm sure your hearing caught that? I said ask me nicely and I might consider it."

"Can you stay here for your safety?" He said a bit too sternly.

"Noo, I said nicely. Try it again."

"Caroline, could you stay here so that your safe." More softly.

"Magic word?" Arching a brow challenging him.

"Caroline, could you stay here so that your safe, please?"

"That's better! Let me think, hmmmmm..." I began to tease. I pointed my finger at him. "I'll have my own room, I can leave when I want to go shopping and sight see or whatever, no creepy stalker minions following me around including yourself, your wifi password so I can Skype my friends and I get to go to my graduation whether I'm safe or not!" I demanded from him and I saw triumph in his eyes when he realised I'm staying. I mean a break from college could be nice I suppose. But I refuse to miss graduation because of his paranoia.

"Fine." He agreed still staring into my eyes.

"Fine."

I glanced to his lips again. God I need to stop thinking about his lips and how good it felt to kiss them. I flicker my eyes back to his and noticed his glance at my mouth too. We lock eyes again and the thick tension surrounding us from our argument turned into something more fearful and dangerous, well to me anyway. I cleared my throat and stepped away finally focusing on the surrounds and realising we weren't alone in the room and everyone witnessed what catastrophe that was. I looked down at the floor in embarrassment at my actions in front of these strangers and I couldn't believe I got so consumed by him that it just felt like it was me and Klaus in the room alone. I got interrupted from my thoughts suddenly.

"Aw, we were just getting to the good part. All the forplay over with now or do you want a second go of it?" Rebekah broke the tension of the room. I turn to look at her and she's lounged on the sofa where I guided Klaus to to drink the blood bags with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Seriously? You went to get popcorn?" Looking back to Klaus "And you want me to stay here with that?" I exclaimed in disbelief, slightly jesting her and Klaus and the three of us broke into laughter. "If that was entertainment for you Rebekah I'm sorry to say you really need to get out and get laid."

"I suppose there's a lot of forestry around here." She bantered back causing me and Klaus to blush slightly.

"Right lets get back to how the Big Bad Original Hybrid King got himself kidnapped shall we."

* * *

 **I have no idea where that came from to be honest. It went a whole lot differently in my mind! Hope you enjoy it anyway. You know the drill, reviews are like writers drugs. Please feed us aha.**


	4. Offer

**_Like I said before, I have a few ideas on the no humanity Caroline. :) Here is another on of my ideas. Hope you enjoy._**

I walk into my home after a long day of trying to defeat my newly awakened Aunt. Safe to say that my patience was running thin. Suddenly I get a waft of vanilla and lavender, my thoughts rushing back to someone who completely overtook my heart, mind and what is left of my soul since I met her. But that can't be right. She wouldn't be here. Tuning my hearing better I caught voices in the living room. Voices that belong to the Mystic Falls gang. Taking a deep breathe before my anger lashes out on one or both Salvatore's before entering the room. I see Elijah chatting to the two brothers, their doppelganer and the Bennett witch while my lady love was sat on my chair playing with her nails in boredom. Her body tenses up slightly as she notices my orisons and I notice that her eyes are cold, blank, emotionless. Not a good sign.

"So what do we have here? I take it you didn't travel all the way down to my lovely kingdom for some Gumbo and the Mardi Gras." I say sarcastically.

Caroline scoffs "These guys taking some time to let loose and have fun? Please, I doubt that word is in their dictionary. They travelled down here to compel me." she replied almost robotically.

Emotionless vampires can be tricky to deal with as they literally have no care and second thoughts to others around themselves. They are purely selfish, reckless and have a few basic needs. Blood, sex and alcohol. Vampirism to the core. You will get your extremities like the _Rippah_ , but that is caused by deep emotional and mental scarring. I guess seeing Caroline like this is kind of intriguing.

"Well none is going to be compelling you love, I would say not to worry but I guess that is not going to be a problem for you?" I grab two glasses of bourbon and pass one over to her. Ignoring everyone else in the room.

"She's turned her humanity off, she's not herself." The doppelganer joined in.

"Not to seem rude but the person your talking about is right here in the room and is capable of deciding what she wants." Interrupting her before that annoying gravely voice gets her killed. Turning back to Caroline I carry on talking intrigued by this woman. "You are the most controlled baby vampire I have met. I cant imagine you to loose control all together. What was your bargain?"

"Well all I want is to turn it off for a year. To live my life as I wanted and in return I wont kill anyone. Should they decide to try and get my humanity back on all bets are off and I'll make their lives hell." Caroline replies back and takes a gulp of her drink.

"Sounds fair to me. But I cant let you go back to that pitiful town of yours knowing that you have no humanity sweetheart. The last time we saw each other, I offered you the same deal you gave one of your friends. How about another one?" I pause to gauge her reaction, she looked at me calculated. "You stay here in my home for one year so I can make sure you are not reckless and that you are safe. You can keep your emotions off and I will not interfere and make you turn them back on. You can do what ever you wish. All I ask in return is for you not to leave New Orleans without my say and not to kill anyone; human, witch, werewolf and vampire alike. That is the rules here for everyone. Feeding is a choice between blood bags or tourists and they should be healed and compelled to forget. There are special vampire bars for that down here. Oh an one major rule that will not be tolerated. No harm comes to my family, do not think about trying kill or incapacitate any of us." I end at a serious tone. Mentally excited for her to say yes.

"Counter offer. All of what you just said plus they" Waving her hand to her friends. "are not allowed down here during my stay and anyone else from Mystic Falls. They have to return and not contact me. If I wish to speak to them than I shall keep in contact." getting up from her chair, Caroline puts her tumbler on the side table and extends her hand out. I grab hers with mine taking a moment to acknowledge that Caroline is here and is staying for a year.

"Deal"

"Deal" She mirrors with a cold smirk.

"First line of business I believe is taking the trash out of my city. Brother if you can deal with the riff raft, I will be showing our guest to her room." I take Caroline's hand and lead her to her bedroom, giving a slight tour of the house on the way. I gave her my credit card to go shopping with as she has no clothes and left her to it.

Sat in my office thinking of ways to keep Caroline safe, not only from herself in her current state but from my Aunt Dahliah and other enemies I have accumulated over the years; I hear my brother returning and making his way to me. I brace myself quickly for his interrogation. Opening the door he glides into the room and sat across from me, looking at me with curiosity and concern maybe?

"Is this wise brother? We should focus our efforts in dealing with Dahliah not keeping an eye on a baby vampire without any humanity. Her friends are furious and concerned for her safety around you." My brother starts off.

"Oh please!" I scoff "They and her know no harm will come to her in my care. Quite the opposite in fact. She wont be any trouble, I trust her to keep her deal. Now on to matters that should need to be discussed like our dear aunt shall we?" Rebuffing the questions. My brother seeming to know that I will not discuss Caroline any further starts talking about what him and Freya have found out today.

* * *

Waking up to voices downstairs I finally dragged myself out of bed, which was the comfiest mattress I ever laid upon and dressed myself in yesterdays clothes. I'm seriously in need of a new wardrobe. Good job Klaus gave me his card. Waking down to the kitchen to get my breakfast I heard some snippets of their conversation. Apparently their aunt Dahliah wanted to take Klaus' child to use her magic to become immortal. Or at least the first born of each Mikaelson generation. Hmm that's a thought Miss Forbes.

"Oh bloody hell! What the hell are you doing here? Finally gave in to Nik's advances are you? You wont be here for long when you finally do!" Rebekah screeched at me while I kept walking into the kitchen and grabbing a blood bag out of the fridge. Turning back at the room everyone was staring at me.

"One, been there done that. Hmm, sweet and delicious memories. Two, we made a deal so you're stuck with me for a year. Three, I have no intention getting involved with what ever drama you got going down here. Four, what is it to you if I came here for him anyway? He deserves love too. Five, am I in any danger being here?" I replied.

"No love, Dahliah is after my daughter, You should be fine." Klaus tried to reassure my safety.

"Are you sure she's after your daughter? Not anyone else?" I ask curiously. One thing with flipping the switch is boredom. That's where shopping and partying becomes vital to liven things up.

"What do you mean by that Miss Forbes?" Elijah interrupts.

"Well couldn't help but overhear your conversation on my way down here because well you guys don't exactly talk. More like shout and you know I didn't even need my vamp abilities to overhear that conversation. But anyway. You said she was after the first born in _every_ generation of Mikaelsons. The child isn't technically a Mikaelson." I state.

"Are you insinuating that the child isn't mine love?" Klaus stands up from his chair. Anger starting roll off him. God he's so easy to wind up. Pretty hot when he's angry too.

"Not saying she isn't your Klaus. But your not exactly Mikael's are you. Technically you are a new generation of Esther. So if she is after a grandchild of Esther and Mikael, your daughter is safe. If she's after a new line of Esther she would be after you before the little wolf. Simple genetics." After I chugged down my blood bag I threw it in the bin, waltzed over to Klaus announced I'm going shopping and shocking everyone I kissed his cheek. Smiled and strutted out.

* * *

It has been a few days now since I made a deal with Caroline and with all that has been going on lately with family drama I haven't made sure she has been keeping to her end of our bargain. That is why I thought it was a good idea to take her out with us at Rousseau's tonight. Plus a change of scenery to discuss said family drama can't hurt.

Seeing Caroline walk into the bar in a very short white summer party dress and nude colour heels which elongates her long slim legs makes me realise I had the most terrible idea ever possibly made. Stalking her movement like prey as she glides her way to the bar to order drinks, I can't help but think about the time those lushest legs were wrapped around my body. I broke out on my thoughts as a drunk male walked up to her. One year of watching men fool themselves in trying to get hold of Caroline's heart or into her pants. Worst idea ever.

Chatting with Marcel, Freya, Elijah and Rebekah for a while we were interrupted by raised voices over by the bar and Caroline rushes over to us. She throws herself in the seat next to me and huffs. Uncrossed her arms and downs my drink in one without wincing at the harshness.

"She seriously tried to psychoanalyse me? Who the hell does she think she is trying to tell me that I should be grieving. Like I haven't grieved enough these past few years. I'm beginning to think it's my default setting. Urgh please say I can I kill her when I get my emotions on." She looks at me with adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, we shall re discuss it when they're back. You might change your mind." I try to sway her away from killing my therapist and friend.

"I wouldn't bet on that Klaus. I'm a jealous woman when I have emotions. I might want to kill her anyway." Caroline mutters under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her confused.

"Your a smart guy. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Ooo, did you know they have karaoke her. I signed myself up." She kissed my cheek again and flashed off to the stage where the karaoke was set up and started to sing.

A few hours later of watching Caroline dance, drink and sing Freya finally left to rest. Camille sat with us as she finished her shift for the night. Caroline finally comes back over to sit with us.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm celebrating. I've been successfully transferred to Tulane." Caroline sounded as excited as someone without humanity could do at her news, while trying not to slur her words. Before I could congratulate her my brother did so first.

"That is great news Miss Forbes, what is it that your studying?" Elijah asked her sounded a little too interested for my liking. Hopefully it's just him getting to know her as a friend.

"Im taking applied science, art history and I've picked up French too."

"Thats an odd selection to take. Any particular reason?" Marcel joined in.

"Oh back at Whitmore there was this psycho teacher who experimented of vampires in his spare time and wanted me and Elena as new test subjects. He taught applied science so I thought why not take his class as see what he wants, you know? I want to learn French for when I go visit. That and it was fun learning latin so another language to pick up should be fun." Caroline replied as she stole my bourbon and drank it.

"You know latin?" Camille butted her nose in. "Didn't think that someone like you would want to learn that language."

"Ignoring that insult before I drain you; I actually learned the language on top of my studies back at university so I could decode grimoires to resurrect my two dead friends and to remove the anti magic bubble that the travellers cast over Mystic Falls, while trying to make sure my best friend didn't drain students while high on witchy herbs and trying to locate my other best friend who went all MIA. Then I taught myself some ancient greek so I could read the Gemini Covens grimoire Enzo found about prison worlds, where said dead bestie were." She announced smugly. "I don't like to be told that I cannot do something. Makes me work for it more. So if you carry on insulting me I know someone who's be tortured for the past 70 years. I'm pretty sure he could show me how to make an example of you." Caroline finished off coldly staring at Cami to back her down flashing the veins under her eyes to show what she is. Magnificent. Cami gulped hard and averted her eyes. "And if you wont take that threat seriously my best friend is a witch who could make these hexes around here look like child's play. She's a Bennett witch pumped on two thousand year old witchy ju-ju FYI. Your boring me now. I need to get back, early morning checking out hotels for Enzo. He's coming down for a few days. He's not going to be trouble. I don't think." She shrugged and tried to get up from her seat swaying.

Just as she was about to hit the floor I grabbed her and flipped her into my arms bridal style.

"Come on then love, let get you home safe." Chuckling at her drunkenness.

"Oh, my hero! Your making me swoon Niklaus" Caroline chuckled out. The sound of my full name on her tongue does extreme activities to my undead heart.

My brother came out with with us to give my sister and Marcel some time alone together. When we were out of the way of ear shot I could early hear Caroline whisper something. I looked at my brother to see if he heard and he nodded to say he heard her too. Before we could question her any further shed passed out. Placing her in her bed and taking her shoes off to make her more comfortable I retired to my own room try to gather what she had meant. Finally falling asleep the words she silently spoke confused me still until I fell into a light slumber. _"She loves Esther."_

* * *

Waking up the next morning was horrifying. Vampire hangovers could be so much worse than human ones due to the extra liquor to get a vampire drunk, pretty much easier to get rid of than human hangovers by simply drinking more blood to repair the body. Thinking about blood makes my fangs come out ever so slightly. Pulling my self together and dragging my self out of bed still in last nights clothes too which is cringeworthy, if I'd care what others thought, zombified I carry myself down to the kitchen for blood. Suddenly walking into the the room there was a lot of noise and voices which could be directed to me but with me still being extremely hungover that just sound fuzzy and irritating and loud.

"Shh, why do you people like to shout for? God your vampires there is no need!" I scream at them the voice of my crackly voice even goes through me. Holding my head to stop myself from spinning out I open my eyes to see a glass of blood in front of me. I look up to the owner and seeing that it was Klaus I grab it out of his hand and gulp it back. "Hmm, I need more blood and hibernation for a while. I thought I killed my liver there for a while." I try to lighten up the mood as I take in the three Originals staring me out. "Ugh, what are you all staring at me like that for?" sounding too annoyed for my liking. Looking to Klaus questionably to find answers he finally sighed, grabbed a few blood bags and placed them on to the table top and guided me to sit down.

"We just want to discuss a few things with you sweetheart. It wont take too long so heal yourself quick so we can get down to it." He told me. A cheeky smile and a glint in his eye telling me he is up to no good. Pulling the tab open on the bags I slurp them up noticing the three of the still staring. Weird. After finishing them and feeling much better I look at them for answers.

"Get on with it then, I have plans for today and I'm already behind schedule." I blurt out.

"It's about what you said last night." Rebekah spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure I said a lot last night. You're going to have to be specific on that." I snarked back.

"Something about She loves Esther? Why would you mention our dear deceased mother in your drunken haze, love?" Klaus questioned me. Oh that's what it was about.

"Oh. That. Well the other day I was super bored so I thought it would be fun to snoop around, which by the way I saw your drawings of me. God I look hot in them." I whispered the last past and winked at him over flirty. "So as I walked past Freya's room she was stropping around like a child because that weapon she working on or something wasn't working. Then later that day I over heard you ask her what the ingredients she needed for the weapon. I don't doubt that the ashes and soil aren't the real deal, but the fact that you need the person Dahliah loves the most blood too. That's the part that need to change. It's not Freya she loves, its Esther." I shrugged satisfied with my detective skills.

"How could you be so sure, Dahliah took away Esther's eldest child for more power. That is not a sign of love." Klaus banters back.

"Oh please, you love your siblings yet you dagger them for centuries at a time. No judging others now your highness."

"Caroline.." Klaus said in a warning tone that matched his blue eyes that is slowly turning golden.

"Okay, look at it this way. Salvatore brothers for example. Stefan was so far in love with Elena that he was able to resist your compulsion so he wouldn't hurt her. What is greater than his love for Elena was his love for his brother. He saw how much happier Elena made Damon so he let them be. Elena tried to grip vampirism quickly so she wouldn't harm her brother and Jeremy tried so hard to control his hunter instincts not to kill his sister. They over came their obstacles because of their love for each other. And don't forget you guys. Elijah, you came into town specifically to kill Klaus but it took him giving his word that he didn't kill the others for good that you let him live. Elena had to dagger Rebekah when Mikael came to town because we all knew that her love for you was greater than her hate that you killed your mother. And you Klaus, you would rather your siblings hate you forever for daggering them if it meant that they were protected from Mikael or maybe their recklessness. It's a bond you will have. Always and forever. There is more sides to any story. Oh and I'd be quick as well because Davina plans to resurrect Kol tonight. Which will be unsuccessful obviously, so switch the ashes when she's not looking and then poof Esther. Drain her blood for the weapon spell then kill her again. Swap Freya' s blood for Esther's. I wont even tell you I told you so when it works." I finish rambling smugly. "Know any good hotels? My friend is leaving for here soon and I promised I'd get him an awesome hotel room. One with a spa perhaps so we could get massages." Changing the subject. Hearing Klaus growl as he grabs a piece of paper and scribbles a few names for me to check out. "Awesome. Thanks _love,_ I guess you have a few more questions so we are going to multi task the hell out of this. I need a laptop and breakfast for this inquisition."

"Rebekah be a dear a get your laptop for Miss Forbes while I cook breakfast." Elijah asked cooly and guarded.

As soon as he finished his sentence Rebekah flashed off with a huff and came back. The three sibling talked casually over a few vampire business here in NOLA and I opened the laptop and viewed the hotels Klaus had written down for me. By the time I booked a hotel and some massage reservations Elijah was ready with breakfast.

"You've been here for five days. What exactly have you been up to love?"

Deciding to eat and talk I explained that I bumped into a vampire named Josh who was gay while shopping; he was on his was to meet the witch Davina for lunch and wanting fashion advice I asked to introduce me to his friend and we went shopping. I let Davina witchy read me when I mentioned Bonnie being a witch and she seemed to trust me a little so she explained about her trying to resurrect Kol. She invited me into the cemetery when she found out I could translate some grimoires. We talked about University and both Josh and Davina sounded excited and wanted to join so I agreed that I'll transfer from Whitmore. Making sure Davina enrolled in a few languages that would help her advance in her witch craft. The next day they met up for lunch and I looked over the spell Davina created to resurrect Kol and noticed she was trying to resurrect a witch and using the ashes of Kaleb because that is how Kol died last. But his soul will not hold together when it is not his true body. Then I explained about snooping around the house while waiting for my transfer acceptance and seeking a few books out of the library to read. Getting the acceptance call and phoning Enzo the bring my studies down here for me. Catching them up to my celebrating last night.

* * *

It has been three months since I made a deal with Caroline to stay here while her humanity was off and New Orleans was content and so was the household. We finally managed to defeat Dahliah and Caroline didn't gloat over the fact that we used her idea of resurrecting our mother to use her blood; which worked without Freya's knowledge. Davina had been furious when we explained she wouldn't be able to get Kol back and reluctantly helped us with Dahliah in return we help her bring Kol back. Caroline again being amazingly smart has been helping a lot in-between studies and karaoke night every Friday, where she dedicates a song to me each time. Be it sloppy and romantic sometimes.

Her friend Enzo comes down for frequent visits and doesn't mention any drama that involves Mystic Falls; it seems to be a condition he's agreed to in order to keep contact. That and apparently he loves flirting with witches and is able to get his hands on rare grimoires to loan, reminding me slightly of something Kol has and will keep doing.

Davina has been practising her magic to strengthen it and drawing power on behalf of Caroline's request and my baby brother should be resurrected soon. Hopefully.

Hayley bring's Hope over for the day while Caroline was studying. Both women agreeing not to see and bump into each other during her stay.

Her behaviour is extraordinary and not as reckless as other vampires we have witnessed over the centuries. Vampires without emotions don't tend to get an education, make friends and feel content. Exactly what Caroline is doing. They also hardly express the need for control over blood, indulgence is a great problem with these vampires, yet she still drinks from blood bags on occasion yet indulges on live feeding along as she is in control of herself. She has seemed to keep as much humanity still with her switch flipped if not more than she had before hand. Caroline has also become more touchy feely with me. She makes more contact with me when we are together, whether its touching my arm, holding my hand on some occasions or kissing my cheek as she leaves me.

Rebekah has increased her weird jealousy over Caroline yet secretly enjoys going shopping and dancing with her. Both of them acting like two regular teenagers who haven't got a care in the world and has no supernatural drama surrounding them. Elijah seems to admire her strength, enraging my jealousy even though she is not mine to be jealous of and he takes more of an interest in me and my interactions with Caroline which is beyond annoying and even told me I was acting strangely since she came here. She also gets along with Freya quite well, even if they did take a while to get to know each other.

* * *

If the jealousy over Elijah's interactions with Caroline aggravated me I couldn't name what I felt at the moment. After six months my tolerance grew very thin. That may be due to a newly resurrected Original Kol. Ever since he was brought back to us two months ago him and Caroline have been wild. Extreme partying and they hung out a lot together and when Enzo came to visit the three of them were nuclear of trouble. Kol considered going to college, saying that Caroline thought he should catch up with what he had missed, plus there was plenty of hot college girls he can fawn over; easing my tension and thoughts of the two.

Me and Caroline grew some what closer lately too. We always cleared one evening mid week to spend time together. Whether it was dinner, drinks or a new art exhibition we talked about our selves, our likes and dislikes, places I've been and people I've seen, cities she would love to see, cultures she wants to learn about. Nothing ever too heavy and emotional was clear from the start and I never pressed her. Taking whatever she could offer me.

My family seemed to be falling into place for the first time in centuries now Kol was back and Caroline made sure we all sat down for dinner together every Sunday and she would make excuses to stay in her room with her food to finish her revising and course preparations but I think she wants us to be a proper family we always wanted. It really was enjoyable.

Hope is growing really big and is totally enamoured with her new mischievous uncle who spoils her rotten. She is also starting to walk now and is climbing everywhere.

Me and Kol were the only ones in the house so I knew the presence that came into my study and sat down was him.

"You know what is so fascinating about Caroline? She mentioned she hasn't sex since she turned her humanity off and she doesn't want to either. She thinks its weird, like as if she's under the influence of something, not herself. Not only does she not act like a typical baby vampire from what I can remember from our time back in that hellhole she isn't also acting like a typical humanity less vampire either. It's quite peculiar. She has somehow bonded with a few people down here too." He states like he has a secret.

"And what is that supposed to mean brother?" I ask him curious of what he has to say.  
"She has emerged herself in New Orleans brother. College and class mates, shopping with Rebekah, dinner dates with Josh and Davina, karaoke challenges with Marcel, studying with Elijah and partying with me, even with Freya. Her friend Enzo loves it down here too and we've become good friends too." I look at him raising my eyebrow for him to elaborate more "It's a good thing brother. Really. It means she has people to miss and would want to see if your worried that she'll leave once she has her emotions back. I think she'd make an amazing sister once she's fully herself. I already consider her a sister now and Elijah sees her like a little sister too. We are happy for you." he finishes off genuinely. Not in the mood to have a heart to heart with him i shrug his comment off and scoff.

"I don't know what your talking about brother."

"Oh shut up. You forget I died and the other side is quite a lonely place to roam by yourself. The only entertainment I had was looking after your soap opera lives. I was there in the Gilbert house watching you grieve, act out and bite Caroline, never denying that you are in love with her, making her think she was hallucinating before healing her."

"Then why didn't you say anything to mother when you came back, you had a chance to hurt me through her but you didn't, why?"

"Your my brother and I love you. I could never hurt you like that. Especially when you were the only one to actually grieve my death. Now if you start telling people we had this talk I'm burning your sketch pad. See you later." and with that he flashed off, leaving us both with our thoughts.

* * *

It's the day before I'm supposed to be turning my humanity back on and that would not only bring the onslaught of emotions but Enzo had text me to warn me that everyone from Mystic Falls was on their way down to see me, to see if Klaus upheld his bargain of making me turn it back on. He also subtly hinted at Stefan wanting to come down to help trigger them on if I needed him too.

Not the one to be out of control of many situations I think back on this whole year, which has been truly amazing. I know one thing for sure is that I was not leaving New Orleans. The music, culture, art, food was fantastic. Genuine beauty indeed. Letting out a deep breath I tune my senses and listened out for everyone. Freya was in her room, Rebekah was watching TV, Elijah was in his study, Kol was in the shower and Klaus was in his studio.

Grabbing fresh clothing I turn the shower on ready to start the day when a thought came to the front of my mind while washing my hair. I could turn it on now, while I'm on my own and in control. It has been just over a year in total really I had it off so the technicalities doesn't really matter.

With that concluding my thoughts I feel the switch flicker before I firmly turned it on.

My whole body wracked with grieve and a gut wrenching cry came out before I collapsed to the floor of the shower and cried. Thoughts of my mother and our time together was all I could think of. Not sure of how long I had been sat on the wet floor naked I grabbed the towel, dried myself off and changed into my pyjamas, throwing myself onto my bed and cried myself to a restless sleep.

Waking up from my breakdown I gain the strength to wash my face and venture out for blood. I walk into the kitchen tentatively and trying not to break down when I seen the Mikaelson's all sat at the table.

"Good to see you back, darling, though you're a day early." Kol broke the silence, mentally thanking him.

"Yeah, Enzo kindly informed me that the Mystic Falls gang was on their way to see me tomorrow hopefully triggering some emotion out of me. I didn't want to give them that control. I'm sorry if i interrupted you guys earlier, I thought it was best to do it on my own where I could control what was going on." I tried to explain quickly rambling a little and stuttering a few words. My voice thick with heavy emotions.

"No need to explain love. We are here should you need a shoulder to cry on, a hug or a bitch fight in Rebekah's case." Klaus offered making me chuckle and everyone else stifling their laughs.

"That sounds great, thanks for the offer but I really want to kill Cami." I joke and everyone laughs "Okay not straight away, I'll give her a few months consideration. I need to do this alone for a bit but I will let you all know if I need your help. Thank you I really appreciate everything you all have done for me this past year." smiling softly at everyone and I turn to get a few blood bags and snacks before heading back to my room, unknowingly giving a certain hybrid hope of her staying around.

The next morning I awoke to the front door knocking and Klaus greeting my friends. Kol knocks my bedroom door.

"Time to face the music darling" He laughs at me before I hear him flash away. I get up and dress quickly and I make my way down the stairs seeing Enzo at the bottom and I flash him a big smile and jump on him causing us to both fall on the floor in giggles.

"Good to have you back gorgeous, I missed you." He whispered in my ear as we stood up hugging again before I saw Bonnie and I brought her into a big hug.

"Careful, I am human you know, your crushing me." Bonnie squeaks out.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I just missed you a lot and I got excited I guess." I word vomited as I rushed to hug her again. "Lets take this in the living room shall we. Is that okay Klaus?" I look at him for answers hoping he wouldn't leave me with the others for too long.

"Of course love, Ill just be upstairs should you need anything, good to see you again Enzo." he replied before leaving us walk into the parlour.

We spent the next hour talking about my time her and all the activities I had done, I explained that I had turned it back on yesterday and that I'm doing better today. Thats when Stefan asked when I'm packing my stuff to come back with them. I look to Enzo and he gave me an encouraging nod.

"That's the thing thats hard to explain." I began slowly.

"Whats hard about packing a few bags blondie? Enzo drove down here so we have plenty of room to take your stuff back. Go get it and we can be off." Damon tried to rush me out of the door.

"Well I am packing my bags later, but I'm not leaving New Orleans."

"What do you mean Care?" Elena asked me.

"Me and Enzo have been talking a few months back about how he loved it down here and how settled I had already got myself and we began looking at a few places when last month a house a few blocks from here went up for sale and Enzo bought it, we move in tomorrow and I have a job interview next week so we can afford the bills and theres a spare rooms if you want to visit." I ramble trying to look at Enzo for support.

"So what, you and Enzo are at it?" Elena spat out "I thought you'd be screwing Klaus while your down here. I thought you were in love with Stefan? He's been waiting for you for a year!"

"Not like you have a right to know my business, but me and Enzo aren't like that and I'd wish to speak to Stefan on his own please. I know you don't want to stay here but I am not going back." I stand up and make my way to Bonnie pulling her into another hug. Whispering in her ear so that only she can hear. "You deserve a break and there's a _Mardi Gras_ soon if you want to let loose and party, there's a few witches here who wants to meet royalty. Don't be a stranger, I love you."

"I might take you up on that offer, I have missed you so much Care. I love you too." Squeezing me into the hug even more. "We need to catch up soon okay, let me know everything I have missed out on okay?" I nod and release her.

"Hey Enzo, Kol is upstairs waiting for you. I won't be long." not bothering to register the gasps from Elena and Damon about Kol being alive. Turning to them "I'll see you around?" Elena glared at me just as coldly as Damon and they leave the property with Bonnie walking out with Enzo. Left all alone with Stefan.

"A few years ago my heart broke so hard which left a whole in my heart and I was so lost and all alone. Like a piece of my self was taken away that I wasn't aware was even there until it had gone. I didn't know who to turn to and what was going on around me felt more important anyway. There was constant drama that I pushed my feelings and love life back and put my friends first. It has been a constant blur of emotions and death and seeing you die in front of me while my ex boyfriends passenger held your heart in his hand was one of the worst days ever, because I love you just as a best friend. Always like a brother to me. I'm not sure when the lines became blurring but it was my fault for misleading you. I was desperate for anyone to be there for me especially when my mother got sick and subconsciously I clung to the nearest life source and I am so sorry for that. The thing with turning it back on is it gives clarity and a sense of awareness I never understood. It removes denial and stubbornness and it showed me why we would never work out if we pursued a relationship. You will always be waiting for your brother to screw up so you can be with Elena and I would have to stop lying to myself." I stop to catch my breath as my eyes began to water under all the emotions swirling around inside of me.

"I understand Care. I think deep down I knew that too and I clung to someone who needed me too, your not the only one to blame here. What I don't understand is what your lying to yourself about?" He asks slightly dejected but understanding.

"My heart began to break the night of prom and I keep telling my self that it is because Tyler had left and I didn't know when I would see him again. Then at graduation it broke some more but I thought it was because I couldn't celebrate with Tyler or even my dad. I think it practically shattered the night Katherine was supposed to have died but I didn't ponder on it too much because Tyler came back and a huge force of guilt over came me, I had just slept with his mothers murderer and he could never forgive me for that. But I keep remembering the time where Silas was in my head and he came to me looking like Klaus and I could never figure out why he would show up as him, why would Silas keep asking what I was so afraid to come to New Orleans, why he said it was because I was afraid of myself and it has all become so clear now time has passed. I was afraid that I would lose myself if I let myself be with him. But deep down I knew he couldn't let me lose my light, that he will always protect me even from myself." Calming my breathing and wiping my silent tears I carry on with the dam of feeling and thoughts I have kept to myself for so long that wants to burst out of me. "My heart began to break the night of prom because he left, broke more at graduation because he left again and it shattered the night Katherine was suppose to die because he left again after promising never to return. Somewhere along the way I always knew that I would end up here one day like he said. Out of everything he said to me the only thing Klaus got wrong was being my last love. He can't be my last when he is my only choice, my only love because somewhere between healing me on my birthday and prom I fell so hard and deep in love with him."

I finally finished my confession with my head bowed down and my hands in my lap. I looked up to see Stefan's reaction, he looked bit sullen but was also happy maybe.

"I'm happy for you Care, I just hope we can rekindle our friendship someday but it is best if I leave, someone looks eager to see you." He chuckled and stood up pulling me into a hug. He walked out of the room and my eyes finally locked with Klaus'. In the midst of our talk I didn't hear him flash down at the doorway looking extremely shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. It's not everyday you get to render the all mighty Hybrid speechless. I took pity on him and answered his silent questions.

"Yes I'm staying, yes I'm moving out, yes you heard right and that I'm in love with you and I totally understand if you don't but…" before I managed to finish my thoughts I felt his lips against mine silencing me.

* * *

 _ **So I wrote this ages ago but my fingers wouldn't stop typing and came up with this. Then I couldn't do the ending justice and kept deleting it. I finally finished it and thought I should upload it before I change my mind again. Ive started the next chapter for Re-write the past, been hectic in this household the past few months so apologies for the silence treatment on my stories! Thanks again for all of your support|reviews|favs|follows it really means a lot :)**_


	5. AU: Canon-ish

**October 14th: Canon-ish**

 _She stared at him, holding her favourite teddy bear in one hand and his pistol in the other. "Hi dad,' she whispered._

 _Canon when the veil dropped at graduation instead of the witches coming for Caroline._

.

Caroline was not having a great day.

She was supposed to having fun, being a normal teenage girl finally graduating from high school, her friends were supposed to be laughing along with her as they reminisce over their school years and making her parents and family proud. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up to celebrate another milestone of her life.

Especially the way prom went.

Or didn't.

Bonnie was busy being MIA and finding a way to defeat Silas and put the veil to the authorised back into its rightful place. All Caroline to gather was that they were turning him into stone just as Qetsiyah had done two thousands years before.

Elena and Stefan were searching for a delirious Damon, who had been at the hands of a hunter from the island. He had shot him with wooden bullets laced with wolf venom. She supposed karma worked in mysterious ways after all, Damon did leave the hunter to perish a few weeks back after they hurried after Katherine and the cure back to the mainland.

Matt was also not graduating today, working at the newly renovated Grill setting up for a busy shift once the students of Mystic High finished at the school and heading over to eat and celebrate with their family.

She didn't even have her mother there to support her, too busy with work to realise her daughter was graduating. The sheriff most probably assuming she had her friends with her.

Caroline couldn't care too much about the whole Silas and the cure aspect of their issues. She just wanted all of her friends happy and safe, even if it meant teaming up with Klaus to turn Elena back into a human and raising an ancient immortal witch. The past few months had stetted her friendships and loyalty, her boyfriend wanting her to distract Klaus while he could figure out a way to unsure the rest of the hybrids and plan a way to desiccate Klaus once and for all and her friends wanting to distract Klaus in order to search for the cure and getting Elena to safety before Klaus could use her blood to make more of his hybrid army.

It was safe to say she was exhausted trying to manage her time and please everyone and support them in their decisions.

So her she stood, at sunset, on her own behind the bleachers in her red gown and cap clutching at her phone trying to get through to another deadly immortal, Klaus, ready to beg for him to save Damon's life and preparing which argument she should start with to get his blood for free, or maybe another date.

Caroline was a bit apprehensive.

She had hoped she wouldn't have to see the Original hybrid again once he disappeared after prom. After all the terrible things he had done to her friends, all of the innocents he had killed to get what he wanted she was glad to see him go. It had nothing to do with her nerves at seeing him again, at missing his voice and their constant back and forth snide remarks and banter. Nothing to do with the way she missed him looking at her like he hadn't fed for centuries and she was the holy grail. Nothing to do with her growing feelings and attainment to him at all.

Denial.

It had become her best friend, her life, engraved into her soul for the past couple of months.

Caroline was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the automated voice indicating she had reached his voicemail again. Sighing, she was just about to leave him yet another message for his help when she heard shuffling of feet, the scuffling of boots on the gravelled path. Turning around thinking Klaus had raced back into town at her pleas she couldn't stifle the fear that paralysed her body.

She stared at him, holding her favourite teddy bear in one hand and his pistol in the other.

"Hi dad,' she whispered.

As soon as she connected the gun and his intentions, she tried to flash away to safety, only to be stopped when the pistol had been fired and she felt the searing pain of vervain spreading through her body, weakening her.

She drops as she passes out from the high content of vervain in her system, her phone slipping out of her hand and breaking once it made contact with the surface of the floor.

.

Klaus was not having a great day.

He was supposed to back in that god awful town he used to call home and listen to the incessant whining of the latest doppelgänger about her unfortunate life and choosing which Salvatore brother she should try on that week. He should have been sat at a cheap, stupid event unworthy of her and watching her graduate high school, celebrating another human convention she kept clinging onto to try and blend in.

He had received her graduation announcement and he couldn't help a tiny piece of hope flare inside of him, wondering what she was hoping to achieve in inviting him, had she been missing him as much as he did her, even if she wouldn't admit it of course.

He had gotten back to his mansion after sending his first hybrid off at prom, wanting to make Caroline have her dream night come true.

If only for a fleeting moment.

Katerina had left him a note saying there was a revolt of some sort with the witches in New Orleans, that he needed to go down there. It took him a few weeks trying to find the witches that had some haunting news for him, but he was too busy drinking and enjoying the festivities of the city to care. That was until his big brother followed him down to the french Quarter and steer him in the right direction. The whole plot and schemes were amusing. The witches had concocted a spell to make a wolf he had slept with appear to be with child.

His child.

They had planned to use it against him, to black mail the Original Hybrid into their bidding, to kill a vampire he had fathered and sired a century ago. He nearly laughed in their faces, knowing it was all false, compulsion on the wolf confirmed his doubts and effectively killing her for her part to play distraction. The witches had tried desperately to beg for their lives and help. They were going to die one way or another. He wanted something from them that they couldn't hardly say no too for his protection.

They brought his fun brother, Kol back to life.

So here he was, stepping off his private plane, rushing to Mystic Falls to see his blonde vampire.

As he gets into his car he grabbed his phone out of his suit jacket pocket and turned his phone on, not expecting the amount of missed calls that bombarded the device. He sorts through the many messages from Stefan, Elena, Damon and Caroline filling him on their situation about Damon's impeding death.

Not that he cared.

A message off his sister to say she wasn't at the school football fields but at the Grill with Matt, keeping him safe from her ex hunter fiancé Alexander, the veil to the other side had been lowered.

A slight panic surge through out his body thinking of Caroline's safety with the sacrificed hybrids and witches she killed may be out for her. Listening to more voicemails of her teasing him for his blood to getting more desperate the more she couldn't get hold of him.

He finally got to the last messaged saved into his inbox and his heart had dropped. A heart he hadn't felt since Mikael struck a sword through it, ending his life over a thousand years ago. Feelings he hadn't felt this intense coursing through his veins.

Fear.

Panic.

Driving at full speed while after failing to get hold of her he tried Stefan next, knowing he would answer due to his brother current state. He manages to explain what had happened and demanded they meet up with his at the school grounds.

Klaus had pulled up to the meeting place and saw three figures, the Salvatore love triangle. He briefly wondered where the witch was but Elena told him she was on loudspeaker. Too busy trying to sort out the veil to come to her friends aid. Giving Damon enough of his blood to heal the venom so he can help find Caroline and not hinder his task.

Sheriff Forbes had rushed up behind them demanding to know what happened to her little girl, reprimanding the elder Salvatore for his uninformed phone call. She had told him what had happened to Caroline before at the hands of her father, the pain and torture she had gone through and told Klaus the location where her ex husband Bill would have taken their daughter.

He flashed away to the location as soon as Bonnie explained that she would be more helpful and useful in trying to put the veil back up, that way he would disappear and couldn't harm her friend anymore.

.

De ja vu.

That was the first thing that ran through Caroline mind when she managed to open her eyes to the darkened, gloomy cell. Her arms and legs were strapped to the heavy steel chair. Vervain lacing the straps that dug into her skins and burnt the flesh. She could also still feel the heavy amounts of the poison still running throughout her body keeping her weak. The only difference this time was that there was no vervain gas being pumped into the room from the vent system to her left. It would harm her father too she supposed.

"Not again" She whispered to herself.

She had managed to spot the profile of her father stood leaning against the door waiting for her to awake with her blurred vision, from tears or vervain. It was hard to tell the difference.

Caroline wonders how he had came back through the veil, she thought that since he hadn't completed his vampire transition he would find peace. She thought about why he would do this to his daughter yet again. Did something happen to him on the other side. She could have laughed at her concern for her fathers well being while she was the one who may not survive this time, but she was too weak. A feeling she had hated since Damon Salvatore entered her life.

Why couldn't her daddy spend this valuable time with her peacefully catching up and saying a proper goodbye and farewell.

"I take it this is your way of bonding these days huh?" Caroline managed the rasp out bitterly, her voice hoarse from straining. "Most fathers take their daughter to Disneyland you know."

"I didn't ask for this to happen sweetie, I can't pass on because I have unfinished business. My belief that vampires are all souls monsters and needing to eradicate their existence from this world had been engraved into my entire being since I was born Caroline. I not only betrayed my self, my beliefs, my family legacy by letting you live but I betrayed my little girl who died. Having this thing posses her is not natural. If I finish what I started before your mother convinced me you were something other than a bloodsucker then I can find peace. Your a murderer, I seen you kill them witches. Slaughter them while they were trying to protect this world and the humans that live in it." Her father spat out his crazy ramblings in hate and disgust.

Caroline couldn't help the word strike at her and the guilt she still felt from the witch sacrifice still haunted her dreams.

"So your just going to kill your daughter then?" She managed to bring her self to look up at the man she once idolised, the one who helped teach her how to tie her shoes laces, how to drive a car, cuddled her through her first heartbreak and listened to her rambles of jealousy towards Elena over the phone.

He walked up to her slowly, twisting and turning a wooden stake in his hand almost dramatically. Showing her what was to come. What she was powerless to stop.

Her death.

He crept behind her and from the corner of her eye she saw him raise the stake in the air, aiming, ready to slam back down and strike at her heart. Before the stake made its descend the door crashed open and she looked up into eyes filled with horror and panic.

Klaus'

.

He flashed to the location the Sheriff was certain her daughter was in and he could hear the other not far behind him. Klaus noticed a door similar to the Lockwood cellar which had steps that led down underground. Hoping this is where they were he focused his senses to hear two slow lulls of vampire hearts, Caroline scent and blood over powering his senses. Rushing down the steps he kicked the steel door with his hybrid strength and is halted to a full stop and frozen in place at the scene unfolding before him.

Caroline is strapped to a metal chair and vervain permeates throughout the room. Her dress bloody from where she had been shot. A man, her father, Bill, was stood behind her with a carved stake in the air ready to strike.

Time had slowed down as he looked into her eyes filled with tears and fear.

Willing his feet to move to stop the stake entering her pale flesh as it came tumbling towards her chest, the man suddenly disappears leaving the stake to drop unceremoniously on her lap and tumble to the floor. The sound echoing loudly in the silence of the room.

Flashing over to her quickly he tore through the cuffs holding her down into the chair he couldn't wait to dismantle in a state of fury when he gets a chance to get to his love.

Caroline threw herself into his arms, clutching his jacket and shaking.

Both shocked.

Scared.

Not bothering to notice the newcomers of her friends and mother, nor caring that they had arrived, completely absorbed in their thoughts and in each other.


	6. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there

25DaysofKlaroline|DayFour|NOLA|Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there

 _Literally ignore everything that is happening on TO and TVD. No babies as usual ;) oh and Caroline and Stefan are BFF's and still fighting for Stelena.  
Klaus went to Nola to take back his kingdom, which didn't take long and all has been well and peaceful. Dahliah still happened so we have Freya and she destroyed the 'Indestructible White Oak Stake'. The prophecy came along about one of the Mikaelson's fall. They are a bit paranoid and their relationships a bit strained but very united to stop it from happening. _

_Heretics were released from the prison world and genuinely wanted peace, they are staying in Mystic Falls so that Lily can bond with Salvatore brothers._

 _Title from Drive-Incubus_

* * *

"Klaus. Klaus! Uh, did you not just hear me?" Caroline stood in the middle of the courtyard of Klaus' home in New Orleans. She stopped once she entered and realised that he was not alone.

He was stood talking to a few people she hadn't seen before, Two blonde humans and a dark skinned vampire. One of the blondes she thought was Rebekah for a quick glance before noticing her features looked more like Klaus. That must have been the new sister Freya he had mentioned on the phone.

Another look ad and she saw the remaining Mikaelsons, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah, glide down the stair with the aura of power and royalty Caroline had seen before. That was back in the small town of Mystic Falls years ago and now they have relocated to a place full of supernatural creatures, that power and exuberance has amplified.

"Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of New Orleans has." Klaus chuckled to himself. Confused as to why she was in his home.

They had agreed to meet up in Baton Rouge so that her presence will be kept a secret, both from New Orleans drama and his current family one.

That bloody prophecy some witch began to spout out, before he tore off her head that is. Freya had been able to use her magic to prove the witch was lying once Klaus had calmed down. Unfortunately for the Mikaelson family, the prophecy was very real.

One of the siblings will fall.

Klaus being extremely paranoid about his many enemies and his need for protecting his siblings had him reach out to someone he knew he could confide in. He just hoped she would answer for him, especially since he promised her the last time he saw her that she would be free of him. The next step would be all hers.

Surprisingly, she answered and they had talked for hours on the phone, catching each other up on their lives. He explained about this prophecy and his concern for his family, how in a way he hoped it was him. He being more indestructible than them. After her offer to help him any way she could, they agreed and met up with each other.

She had left with the daggers that could disable his siblings, taking them down that way.

Caroline had an idea from the siphoners that were roaming around her home town. She wasn't concerned with them being there, they just wanted peace and so did she. She thought that the daggers were created with magic, and that magic could be taken away. Maybe one of them could see if it possible for the heretics to absorb the power.

She was in luck and it was possible.

Valerie, Nora and a few others had taken one each and extracted the magic from the ancient daggers. They would just be normal weapons now with no influence over the Originals, just like Klaus had hoped he would find a spell to do. She wanted to explain to him her plan, but not wanting to get his hopes up, then the massacre of witches if they failed wasn't necessary.

The witch-vampires were grateful for the power rush, not expecting so much from the items. They made sure to tell Caroline that if she needed help to come to them. That led her to phoning Klaus to meet up again.

Secretly she missed his smirk, missed their banter, missed his scent.

Missed _him_.

Not that she was going to tell him, she wasn't ready for him to be her last love.

Yet.

Feeling eyes on her and not wanting to reveal why she was here to strangers, Caroline was tempted to turn around and leave.

"You're late to our meeting Klaus. Has dementia finally set in your old age or what?" She scolded him.

There must have been something important going on for him to forget their time together. Caroline had been scared that he was hurt, other wise she would have sent a quick message to re arrange another time.

She didn't want to dwell to much on the panic she felt.

"But that's not till.." Klaus trailed of confused, his eyes turning into recognition before settling on regret. "I'm sorry, love, I totally forgot. There's just been so much going on these past few days."

To say everyone was shocked at Klaus actually apologising wasn't lost on Caroline. Curious gazes burning towards her, glaring at her.

"That's okay. You deal with whats going on here." Caroline glanced towards everyone, fidgeting under their stares. "I'm going to go and wait in your studio, 'kay?" She asked him while stepping towards him.

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek surprising Klaus and the others, Kol and Rebekah amused at her actions, she flashed off. She didn't know what compelled her to do it. She just saw the look the blonde human was giving Klaus.

Her Klaus.

Okay, she was jealous and marking her territory.

You know, for when she was ready, Caroline tried to convince herself.

She settled down on the chaise lounge that was placed underneath a window, canvas' everywhere, the smell of paint consuming the room.

She felt peace.

Klaus gently knocked the door frame moving her attention to him. He looked bashful and shy for a moment before he stepped into the room, the hybrid back in place.

"I'm sorry I missed our meeting. I thought I'd mentioned not to come into the French Quarter until it was safe though. Maybe we need to go over those terms again." He joked. Klaus moved towards his seat behind his desk and sat down. "So what did you have to tell me that you couldn't over the phone, sweetheart?"

"Well, you know how you were looking for a spell to remove what magic was on the daggers you use on your siblings?" Caroline started, getting down to business.

"Yes, I haven't managed to get many answers at the moment. Please do not tell me you have lost them." Klaus started to grumble. His family was suppose to stay safe, he can't afford to lose his trust in this stunning, blonde vampire.

"Nooo.. Easy now Klaus. I have them here actually." She dug into her bag for the rolled of cloth with them placed inside. "And before you get angry at me bringing them back." She halted him, "They have no magic attached to them. They can't be used against your family anymore."

"What do you mean?" The question coming from Elijah this time instead of Klaus.

The pair looked towards to door to see the honourable brother holding his two eager siblings behind him.

"Well, there's these heretics that have settled back home, they are witch-vampires, but not in the conventional way." Caroline tried to explain, piquing everyone's interest. "They don't have access to traditional magic or ancestral, like here, but they siphon power from objects or supernatural creatures. When they turn into vampire, they keep their magic and use themselves as a sort of magic battery. The daggers have a lot of magical properties tied to them, which once they drained it from them will render the objects useless."

The room was quiet as they absorbed the new information.

"I knew this is what you wanted to happen, Klaus. I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up incase it never worked. I'm sorry for not telling you." She whispered, still hoping she had done the right thing and have not lost Klaus' trust in her.

"I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't think you would help out this much when I rang you. I only asked for you to look after them. You didnt get yourself into danger did you?" Klaus started to panic.

"No, they're peacefully living there. No drama." She tried to sooth his fear away. "Well I need to go, I'm already going to be late for College." Caroline stood up and the three siblings made room by the door for her to exit.

She walked over to Klaus, who stood up too and placed he hand on his arm affectionately, smiling softly.

"If you need help." She paused "Call me."


	7. Day 12

25DaysofKlaroline|DayTwelve|Office

 _So I saw ur post. Caroline goes to interview, mistakes Klaus for a janitor just because he's a rich quirky guy in weird clothes and a broom in his hand. But he's the CEO she is supposed to interview for *Awkward*/flirting *is there somewhere she can bury herself*_

* * *

She had not had a good day, or the past few months really.

But today was just the worst.

Caroline had finished and mastered a degree in journalism and had moved to Chicago to apply for jobs. She thought this would help her gain some experience for a few years before moving onto her dream city, New York.

She had lived here for a few months now and applied for nearly every job going, even housekeeping in hotels until she caught a break, but it was all for nought. Her finances were dwindling and she would have to leave and go home until she could save enough to try and move again.

She was distraught.

Her prayers had been answered in the form of her hero best friend from Mystic Falls, Stefan Salvatore. He had moved to Chicago for college and settled really well, the city gave him a new lease of life since his ex girlfriend broke up with him, for his brother no less. He met a new girl and fell in love, also befriended her brother, whom so happened to be a CEO of the local newspaper.

The same CEO he had managed to gain a last minute interview for her. Stefan had warned her that he was a handsome womaniser, who was stern boss and to be careful. Caroline tended to open her mouth and not think of the consequences, it was also worse when she was nervous.

Which she was, she hadn't had enough time to research the company deeply and obsessively like she usually would as she rushed around to get showered and dressed and trying to catch a cab. Stefan wasn't kidding when he said it was last minute. She had to try and struggle to put her makeup on in the cab.

Once she made it the the building she wasn't too sure where the receptionist at the entrance was trying to guide her. She was lost and going to be late, her biggest pet peeve. Caroline had spotted a man in overalls, paint spots all over him and walked over to him to ask for directions, assuming her was a janitor. He had walked out of a room that smelt like paint stripper, so you couldn't fault her really.

That when they met for the first time.

"Excuse me, could you be of any help? I have had the worst morning ever packing up my stuff ready to move back home, then my friend Stefan rang me up for a late interview with this company, and the CEO doesn't appreciate lateness, I don't appreciate lateness either but I need this job, so I rushed over here." She rambled out, took a deep breathe "and now I'm lost. Wow you have nice eyes." She commented finally getting a good look at the janitor.

He was handsome, blue sparkling eyes, great bone structure, dirty blonde hair in soft curls that she could imagine running her hands through, plump pink lips she wanted to ravish with her own. Gosh, had it been that long? Still gazing at him she roamed over his body appreciatively, snapping at her thoughts when she saw he was doing the same.

She muttered out a sorry, her brain was going ten to the dozen and she hadn't meant to mention the last part. He didn't seem to mind though and had touched her arm, tingles travelling through her body at his touch.

"That quite alright, love" The guy replied and oh she might have just melted into a puddle at his accent.

It was so not fair.

They had quipped and flirted back and forth while he was directing to where she should be going for he interview, she quickly said her thanks and smiled brightly at him. Rushing to the location, she couldn't keep her mind off the janitor, maybe if she gets this job, highly doubtful at this point, she could give him her number.

She managed to get to the right location, and she had to wait for the CEO, who was also late for the interview. She let go of a breath she had been holding, maybe he would be none the wiser to her tardiness.

Caroline needn't wait much longer as she was summoned into his room but the assistant, wiping her slightly sweaty palms and smoothing her dress down at the same time she gained enough confidence to saunter into the room, said confidence shattered once she saw who sat behind the desk now adorning a fancy schmancy suit.

"You?!" Caroline pointed her finger, accusing the blonde haired man in front of her. "It was you all along? Oh, god just bury me any where please." She muttered embarrassingly.

It was her fault really. She couldn't blame the blue eyed man, who looked rather amused at her face, red with embarrassment.

"But you were wearing overalls, not looking all rich and bossy." She really was digging her own grave here.

"I was just painting for a bit while I waited for Stefan's friend to come over for an interview. It was my fault, I knew who you were. I should have told you. Take a seat and forget everything before, really."

The interview had surprisingly went really well, for Caroline's standards any way. She was a bit flustered now and again and distracted by daydreaming into his smouldering blue eyes from across the desk. She was having an internal dilemma about this job prospect. She needed this job to stay in Chicago and pay for her life, but how could she get any work done if she saw this beautiful specimen of a man day in, day out?

She couldn't stop flirting with Mr. Fancy, her cheeks stained with a permanent blush and she wasn't dumb enough to not, or to miss his reciprocation. She was blonde, but not _that_ blonde. Their flirtatious banter wasn't as uncomfortable as she expected, for someone who hadn't dated in a while. The odd hook up doesn't count.

As the interview drew to a close, she had finally managed to keep her foot out of her mouth for a full five minutes. Finally tampering her labido enough to concentrate on the questions.

He had given her the job, shocking Caroline into numbness. She can stay, she didn't have to go home feeling like a failure. She had been so extremely happy and giddy that she hadn't realised she launched her body into Klaus', arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him. Could she get done for sexual assault in the work place already?

It wasn't until she felt his arms close around her body did she wake up from her stupor, mumbled an apology and stumbled out of the office before he changed his mind at hiring her, missing the dark look of lust and need in his eyes.


	8. Day 22

DayTwentyTwo|Pranks&Dares

 _I actually done this, then my computer broke and I lost the original. I tried to get it where it was before so I hope its okay!_  
 _Also apologies for anyone who tried to read this chapter, hopefully its working now._

* * *

"Caroline, sweetheart I'm not okay with you adopting that puppy."

"But Klaus! A deal is a deal." Caroline pouted and was tempted to stamp her foot in a mini tantrum, it would only be fair seeing though Klaus has had his own fair share of tantrums. "I won fair and square." she exclaimed.

It had started over a dare.

A silly prank.

Klaus had bet her that she couldn't prank all three of his siblings, thinking that she wouldn't go up against three angry Originals. Caroline wanting to prove him wrong had managed to get the job done, quite swiftly too. They had agreed that if she won she could get any puppy of her choice and name it anything she wanted.

It was his fault really.

He should have not underestimating her.

She had stole all of Elijah's suits and burned them in the middle of the courtyard for dramatic flare, his eldest brother left with nothing but his pyjama suit. She had apologised profusely, stating that he was too attached to his designer outfits and he should really switch it up once in awhile, muttering something about men's fashion and wearing tights and tunics.

With Klaus' credit card at hand to give to Elijah, he had deflated in defeat and made her promise never to do such a thing to him again. No matter what she will gain in the process, he wants no part of it. He also told her she needs to use her eye for perfectionism to tidy out his library.

A subtle hint at his suited punishment.

Rebekah had nearly beheaded Caroline for the prank she played on her. No one should mess with a girl's looks and she was beyond livid. Caroline had replaced her shampoo and conditioner for green hair dye and her body lotion for self tanning cream.

An oompa loompa Rebekah was hysterical to look at. Even Elijah had broke into a chuckle at Carolines creativity. A spa weekend pre-booked and the promise that if she wins then Klaus would let her have a puppy had managed to keep her head attached to her 'pretty little neck'.

Rebekah was still unamused and swore revenge.

Caroline pranks had been pretty tame compared to Kol's, even if it was still harmless.

She had asked Davina for help in casting a spell on him that will last a weekend, a week at most.

The devious baby vampire had taken Kol's charm away from him. Every time he wanted to chat a lady up, show tunes would escape his lips, embarrassing those within a mile radius of the Original. A major cock block for the horny sibling. He had drowned his sorrows in blood before finding someone who found it all amusing. It hadn't worked the way she wanted it too, but she still had won.

Kol had begged her to name the puppy Klausy, saying she owed him one for messing with his reputation. They had settled on Nik, much to Klaus' disdain.

He was still adamant there was not going to be a fluffy ball of fur running around his house, that was until Caroline mentioned about moving out if he felt that way. She was getting her dog, whether he liked it or not.

So here they were in a dog shelter looking at a stunning Siberian Husky.

After having enough at gazing at the beautiful pup, Caroline swept the him into her arms before sauntering off looking for dog beds, tossing a smirk over her shoulder and swaying her hips a bit too much to distract Klaus.

"I put my foot down at having him in our bed, and I will not be calling that thing Nik understood." He growled out, unamused.

He _really_ should stop underestimating the love of his existence.


	9. Been gone away for far too long

**And I miss you, Been gone away for for too long**

 **Written for _black_wings_ for the Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange.  
Title inspired from Far Away - Nickleback  
**

 **Hope you all had an amazing holidays :)**

* * *

How could she have been this stupid?

She should have know.

Should have been well aware of the dangers the full moon can throw at vampires.

After all her best friend was a powerful witch, even if they hadn't seen each other in months the routine of watching Bonnie gather strength from the power the moon gave her had been ingrained into her from the past few decades. It was when witches were the most powerful, the most deadly if angered and vengeful. It was also the reason why Caroline was careful in choosing her location when travelling, making sure there wasn't a coven nearby. They were less welcoming than solitary witches.

It had totally slipped her mind.

Why didn't she still keep track of the lunar phases?

Her ex boyfriend was a werewolf turned hybrid. His anger, even when he became a hybrid, had always been stronger in the days coming towards the full moon. The wolf wanting to escape. It was when they were there strongest and deadliest against any creature, especially a lone vampire. Packs were stronger than a baby vampire, even though she has lived three decades as the living dead she was still considered a baby.

Caroline had ran out of blood bags and the closest village was a good few hours away at vampire speed, so she had decided to enjoy a mini hunt and look for a deer or two. She can handle that, bunnies was still very off limits. It may be weaker than human blood, but she was peckish and it would keep her cravings sublimated until the morning.

She had spotted a deer drinking at a stream and she flashed over quickly and biting into its neck with trained precision that it wouldn't hurt the deer too much. Her humanity was still very intact and never wavered, even though she had started to live feed on humans, she still wanted to do no harm to animals too and blood bags was used when she wanted some sort of solidarity living like she had been doing right now.

She loved travelling.

Loved drinking in all the beautiful sights, dancing with strangers, tasting new experiences with friends she had picked up along the way. The only person she had contact with from the Mystic Falls days was Bonnie. She had bumped into Stefan in London and spent a few weeks catching up before they went their separate ways, neither planning when they'll see each other next. Immortality was great in that way, time was infinite and she started to notice it flashing by quicker than it used to. Her perception of time was adjusting to her vampirism.

But she also loved to be alone.

Loved the feeling of living alone with nobody around to bother her. She loved taking it slow and having a pause for life. Reading her favorite books and catching up on newer titles, the same with movies. It was just her time to reflect on her life with wine, bourbon and ice cream. It gave her time to fall in love with the world again, figure out where her wanderlust wanted to go to next.

Dream a new big adventure.

Whether she was brave enough this time to venture _there._

She was brought out of her thoughts by a crunch of a twig breaking.

Caroline thought for a moment that there might have been some hikers around, seeing as though she was deep in the woods, but the smell permeating around her was one she had not forgotten.

Wolf.

Werewolf to be specific as she turned so slow and cautiously to the furry beast behind her. The creature's fur had a mixture of greys blending together and she would have called it beautiful had it not been for the salivating teeth that looked ready to tear into her flesh, the eyes watching and waiting for her to make a move.

She flashed away, ran as fast as her feet could take her but she ran into another wolf halting her and making her skid and slip to the floor, crouching down and looking for an escape route. The caramel and brown haired wolf lunged at her and they tumbled with the force of the collision. They fought a little and she hand managed to snap his neck not before he nipped her skin when she brought he right hand up to defend herself.

Finally getting back to her cabin and closing her door she looked at her right wrist and began to slid down the frame of the front door.

She was going to die.

Unless she managed to catch a flight back to the US and travel to his location. New Orleans. It was manageable since it was only a scratch but it was still a very long travel to take, especially with the hallucinations she knew she would succumb to. Caroline rushed to get her passport and other essential identification she would need, and packed very lightly and quickly making sure she grabbed the aging notebook with his address written in. She hoped he hadn't moved house in New Orleans again, he sent her a message that he now lived in the Abattoir a few months after they last saw each other when Katherine was 'dying' but with his name she was sure someone would point her to the right direction.

The plane ride had gone without a hitch and she fed on a few people once she touched down in Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. She still had a way to go and her hallucinations were starting to slow her down, buying a car incase of any damages or blood stains she tried her best to drive to the French Quarter.

Finally getting to the location she had focused all of her energy into finding, Caroline nearly fell trying to get to the front door. Time was running out and she needed Klaus to be home, needed him to save her, needed to see him if for one last time. Her arm was able to raise enough to knock the door before resting against a pillar as a flash of nausea overtook her. The door opened up and revealed the well dressed and suited Mikaelson. Elijah was it?

"Klaus? Is he in?" Caroline rasped out, her throat on fire from the venom spreading.

"He's out." The male replied coldly and sternly closing the door back on her ending their interaction.

"Let her in brother." Another male voice rang out behind the large door and Caroline caught a glimpse of the younger brother?

"Am I dead?" She whispered, loud enough for their impeccable hearing and Kol chuckled. Moving towards her he placed his arm around her and gently walking her into the house.

"No darling, not yet anyway. Me on the other hand, very much alive. You're not looking too good are you." He commented while bringing her into the lounge where his sisters and some important people to them were. "Sit down before you fall down I'll go ring my brother."

She was placed on an empty couch. Her breathing was getting more difficult by the seconds and she could feel her lungs starting to collapse under the strain of the poison coursing her veins.

He would never make it.

"Not gonna make it." Caroline wheezed stopping Kol. He turned to look at her and she fell back slightly, it hurt talking but he had to know. "Tell him I'm sorry. That I was too scared. Tell him he was always." She begun but her eyes started to drop.

"Always what?" Kol tried to encourage her to stay awake.

To stay alive.

"Always my last love."

After Katerina's prompting, Klaus had found himself in a New Orleans graveyard with witches threatening his so called love of his life. They had seriously mistaken a liquor induced one night for pulling some emotion out of him that neared love. He never felt lust for the pathetic wolf. The coven that held the wolf had found out just how wrong they were when Klaus couldn't stop laughing. He was in hysterics, even after he snapped the wolf's neck, much to his brothers disdain.

He finally calmed down enough to slaughter a few of the witches before demanding the rest to pay up for attempting to blackmail him. It was the least they can do. They had claimed that Marcel had banned magic and he would kill them if they performed such a complicated spell. Klaus making sure they knew they were going to die regardless prompted the resurrection of his younger brother, Kol. The rest of the coven fell, too much power draining them to their deaths.

Klaus had taken New Orleans back under his thumb after a few years of blood, death and betrayal. You could still sense the darkness that roamed over the streets that humans drank and danced in. Klaus bathed in blood to gain his kingdom back from Marcel's clutches and drowned in the excess, a celebration. For the first time in his existence he had no ulterior motive, no move to play.

Mikael was dead, his curse broken, family alive and together in harmony. Well harmony was one word for them, they bickered like mad as usual but they were joined in their oath once more. Always and Forever. The family had also found a long lost sister Freya who they thought perished in the old world. Defeating their aunt Dahlia together as one, they had welcomed her into the family, even Klaus warmed up to the elder Mikaelson. Her power and tact rivalling his. She bought his admiration first. They had a home, happiness, hope for the future but Klaus still couldn't be satisfied with life as King.

New Orleans night life was starting to bore Klaus, no matter how much blood and booze he drank could never fill the void he felt, his thoughts always drifted away to another country.

To another woman.

 _To her_.

He said he would wait for her, to be her last love. However long it took and he meant it, really, deep into his bones. His love for the blonde vampire had not wavered. His patience on the other hand.

It had been nearly three decades since he last saw her in the woods, last basked in her sunshine, her light and oh, he missed her. Klaus had been restless and been tempted so many times to orchestrate a meeting, pretend he was in need of a holiday away and see the woman who captured his heart. His soul. He just couldn't disrupt her life.

Klaus stumbled to his home to paint away his sorrows and heart ache, capture the essence of her soul on parchment with charcoals for the millionth time, make sure he still knew the exact shade of her eyes, the meticulous light that shone behind her pupils. So lost in thought to notice another car in the driveway, the hybrid did however pick up on a faint scent he memorised as he opened the door. It wasn't that strong which gave him pause to take a deep breath, it was there, very real just the smell of blood and poison overwhelming the original scent. Klaus followed it to the living room, the sight terrifying and heartbreaking.

The blonde haired vampire he longed to see layed down on one of his sofas, sweat dripping over her forehead, left arm placed over her stomach the other flayed over. A black scratch marked into her wrist surrounded by red raised skin, ugly black and angry red veins climbing up her arm like deadly vines on view to the inhabitants of the room. Her chest moved ever so slightly as she took what seemed to be her last gasp of life.

The hybrid was instantly behind her, tearing into his wrist and pressing into her slightly opened mouth forcing as much of his ancient blood into her system, who still wasn't responding to his blood like she had before.

"Kol, get needles and Bekah, blood bags. NOW!" He roared, the pair flashed off as soon as they heard his instructions. They were back in an instant, and instant too slow for Klaus' taste but he finally had the items he needed.

He ripped the needle out of its sterilized packaging stabbing into his arm without a care, not feeling the pain, not feeling anything. Drawing out his blood he moved her head to the couch and crouched down on the floor, tearing open the top of her dress and piercing her skin above her heart with the needle holding his blood. He repeated this a few times around heart and saw some sign of her breathing getting strong, not strong enough though.

Klaus picked up a blood bag and greedily drank into the cold plastic tasting blood that turned his stomach trying to get as much alcohol out of his system, making every effort to make his blood clean and pure enough to work. After the third bag he felt all the bourbon out of his system and bitten into his wrist opening up the previous wound. Placing it back into her mouth blood trickling down her throat he finally felt a slow pull and a flicker of movement from the tongue on his flesh. He felt fangs slowly elongating and piercing into his flesh and he finally let himself let go of the breath he had been holding in, felt him ever so slowly relax.

Caroline had stopped drinking, her breathing growing stronger with each breath and her skin less pale. She still hadn't woken up fully before passing straight back out to reserve the little energy she has. She was alive though. It had been so close to her almost… Klaus choked on the word that he never wanted to even think of in the same sentence as her name. He brought his head to rest on her stomach, the feeling of her chest rising and falling comforting him. A lone tear escaped and he was thankful that no one could see him being weak. He could finally hear noise coming from those around him now that the ringing in his ears was dying down alongside his panic.

"Brother, I do not understand. Who is this woman?" Klaus heard Elijah speaking from behind him.

"Not now 'Lijah. This is a family matter." Kol whispers enough for the Originals to hear. "Well, what a show! Thank you all for coming tonight, next performance tomorrow." Kol stepped in gleefully and started to usher the others out of the room and house, laughing and trying to distract them for the devastation they must have saw on Klaus' face.

Klaus had never been so thankful for his brothers comments, he knew how much this situation wore on him and didn't want anyone else knowing the severity of the scene. Once he heard them leave, he picked up the fragile blonde and flashed her to her room, setting her down on the large bed. He placed a soft comforter over her and placed a cup of his blood on top of the bedside table with a couple of blood bags. He was just about to turn around to leave the room again for more supplies but the image of Rebekah in the doorway with hands holding a few feminine clothes stopped him.

"I thought you and her might want some fresh clothes to change into. I also grabbed a couple of towels and a new toothbrush." She explained after seeing his confusion.

"Thank you, Bekah." He whispered and tried to convey his gratitude and how much this meant to him, watching his sister place the pile on the lone chair in the corner of the room.

They both left the sleeping blonde in her room and went their separate ways. Klaus needing time to go over tonight's events and calm himself down enough to see her when she awoke. He tuned his hearing on her breathing while he sat down at his desk in his studio. A silent request to be left alone as his sibling never dared to enter his sacred space.

Caroline woke up feeling relaxed and comfortable, she thought for a moment that she had a terrible nightmare that she had been bitten and chased by wolves. She laid for a moment, eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the morning sun. A dull ache and sharp pain attacked her wrist and the scent of aged spiced blood. Blood that smelt like Klaus'. She peeked opened her eyes and noticed she slept in a room she never seen before and moments from last night flashed before her eyes.

It was very real.

Klaus had somehow managed to get to her in time, judging by her surroundings when she cocked her head to the side. She sat up slowly, taking her time, and grabbed for the cup of blood she knew to be the Originals. Gulping it down quickly, thankful that he wanted to make sure his blood killed any residue venom they both knew wouldn't be there anymore, she reached for one of the blood bags and chugging that down as quickly.

Glancing to an open doorway she spotted a bathroom and clean clothes piled onto the chair near the door. Thinking a hot, steamy shower would her not only clean her from her attack but help wash away her nerves at seeing him again she jumped into action. She sipped on the second blood bag when she was finished and re-dressed taking all packaging and her old clothes in the trash that was in the en suite.

Sitting at the edge of the bed she turned on her vampire abilities and listened for the inhabitants of the house, there was movement and conversation down stairs and four heartbeats, one of which was louder and faster than the rest indication a human or a witch present. There was another heartbeat coming from upstairs, not quite slow and dead but not as normal as a human's, a hybrid heart.

Steeling herself, Caroline stood up and followed the sound of the heartbeat until she got closer to his scent and aromas of paints and pastels. He was in his studio. She was just about to turn around but her hand had a mind of its own and turned the door knob. Pushing the door open quietly she stepped into the room, glancing around she spotted the man she was looking for. He was dangled on the antique chaise lounge, in one hand was a glass of bourbon and she glanced to his face and saw him sleeping.

She took a few minutes to admire the sight of a sleeping Klaus, one she might not get a chance to see again, he looked so young and as if he hadn't got a thousand years of blood and death on his hands.

She crept closer and took the glass out of his hand carefully, hoping not to wake him and placed it on his desk where there was a pre placed coaster. She spotted a blanket and grabbed it to cover the hybrid. She had just started to turn away slowly when she felt a hand grasp gently around her wrist. The wrist where she had been scratched. Rotating her head to look at Klaus he was staring at where the wolf had scratched her. The mark had faded and then disappeared while she was sleeping, the cure working it's magic. His eyes lifted up and they were caught in each others gaze. Emotions pouring out as much as possible before both rebuilt their walls back into place.

"Hey." Caroline spoke, breaking the peaceful tension in the room. Klaus moved his feet and sat up on the chaise and brought Caroline to sit next to him, not leaving go of her just yet, his hand moving to clutch her hand to keep him grounded. "So thanks for saving my life, again." She squeezed his hand gently thanking him.

Klaus let go of her hand and stood up to get his bourbon and she knew the hybrid was back into play.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have met you. You nearly died!" He demeaned, his eyes started to turn golden as his temper.

"I know Klaus! I know." Caroline jumped up and started to pace back and forth, rubbing her hands over her face to calm herself down. "I must have dropped my phone in the woods. But I came here as soon as it happened, okay. I'm okay."

"I'm surprised you still remember my address." Klaus muttered under his breath, instantly regretting how it sounded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked.

"Just that in nearly thirty years this is the first time you've been in any contact with me, and don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you did or you would be here. But that was for my _blood_ and not.." He licked his lips, trying to get the right words to come out without sounding pathetic.

"Not you." She finished off, both feeling a bit deflated. Caroline sat back down and tried to figure out if she should tell him her insecurities now he had opened up or go back to that teen turned vampire who scoffed at any of his advances. "I didn't come here sooner because I was scared Klaus." She decided to go with the latter.

It was about time anyway.

"Why? You know I would never hurt you?" He sounded offended and hurt underlying his voice.

"I'm not scared of you Klaus. I was scared you'd moved on, that I was too late. Or that you just wanted the chase and you won back in the woods, that all of your promises were just a way to get into my pants. That it was all a lie." She explained bowing her head down, not wanting to see the truth in his eyes, that he really didn't want her.

She heard footsteps coming closer and felt a finger under her chin raising up her face to his as he was crouched down in front of her. "And if I tell you that I never just wanted to get into your pants, that I never intend to move on. That all my promises were true and I still intend to be your last love, would you stay here? With me?" Klaus asked her, hope filling his eyes.

She nodded, unable to speak, her breath catching in her throat at the emotions he's displaying.

"Then I want you, Caroline. Always." She could hear the truth as if it was set in stone. A small smile appeared on his face, love and devotion in his eyes. And she was pretty sure her eyes were mirroring his.

Smiling she stood up and walked towards the door. "Well we need to pack a suitcase and book a few tickets." She turned back at him once she got by the studio door looking at his face contorted in confusion. "My stuff is in my cabin and I would like to have them here, if you have room for us." The answering smile told her that she made the right decision.


	10. Yuletide Surprise

**Written for Writerwithagoal for the Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange.**

 ****No Babies Anywhere**Also no Steroline**and a hell of alot of TO**I'm taking creative license that everyone else uses****

 **Let me know what you all thought :)**

* * *

Caroline had just laid her mother to rest and said goodbye to the one person she thought they had more time together, more time to explore the world with, more time loving each other. Exhausted, she placed her coat over the back of the armchair her mother used to sit on. Her plan had been to get the service and burial done within a day or two so she could turn her emotions off for a year. She had everything planned down to the days after she would eventually turn it back on.

But standing in her family home, memories of her mother and father swirled around her. She couldn't go through with it. She would become the soulless vampire that her parent grew up hating, loathing, and she couldn't bear herself to be thought of like that. Them hating her again after trying so hard to get them to see she's not like the rest.

That vampirism had made her stronger.

She was strong, even he had seen her strength when no one else could, without her proving it to him and now she had to be her strongest and weakest all at the same time. She would have to grieve yet another loss, another parent. The thought struck at her, she was an orphan now, all alone in the world.

Moving towards to kitchen she grabbed a bottle of tequila out of the liquor cabinet and poured herself a drink, drowning out her thoughts. Could she grieve and be surrounded by her mother's presence that still clung to the walls around the house? Could she survive it without her friends interfering? Without whatever supernatural drama came after them? She just wanted to be alone, get used to the feeling.

She would have to leave and quick.

She flashed upstairs into her bedroom and grabbed a large suitcase from underneath her bed. She vamped around her room placing clothing and hair accessories into the bag and Caroline found herself outside her mother's room. Walking in carefully not to disrupt how peaceful it looked, she opened the closet door and took out her mother's favorite cardigan and the necklace she wore from the bedside table. A few monuments to take with her.

Keep her grounded.

She placed the objects back into her suitcase and a piece of parchment caught her eye on her own bedside table. A drawing she adored. Even if she kept telling herself it was because the artist made her look beautiful and almost angelic looking she also secretly loved it because it was him that drew it. Not that she would tell another soul that.

Dragging her suitcase out of her room and leaving it by the door, Caroline walked into the living room to grab her coat and car keys. She felt a presence behind her and she turned around slowly to see Elena.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you, make sure you're okay and not burning your house down." Elena replied trying to joke a little about her own past with her brothers death. Her eyes had softened and for a moment Caroline could see the real Elena still inside, her compassion and empathy for her friends.

If she had come face to face with the self righteousness version of Elena that the sire bond had warped her best friend into she may have been tempted to snap her neck and leave her, but she did miss her friend. Especially since Bonnie was still trapped in the prison world.

"I'm okay." Caroline whispered. "I just need to be alone for a while. I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just… I just need to get out of Mystic Falls for a while." She sighed, exhaustion creeping into her bones.

"You are coming back though right?" The brunette asked while throwing Caroline into a warm hug.

"Of course! We do need to get Bonnie back right? Maybe I'll check out a few resources to help wherever I end up." She squeezed Elena back into the hug, thankful that she understood what she needed right now. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Elena mirrored and they parted making promises to keep an eye on the house and Matt and to keep in touch while walking out of the only place she'd called home.

It had been a few months since Caroline had left the gloomy town of Mystic Falls and although she had missed everyone dearly and her mother even more so she had kept in touch every now and again.

She had flown to London and travelled by train to a picturesque Cornwall. She hadn't wanted to stay in the busy and bustling city. Too many people. The village was quiet and quaint enough for her to settle in alone to grieve with plenty of scenic fields and beaches to roam and get lost in thought. It was touristy enough for her to snack on some humans but it felt homely.

She had skyped Elena after a week of crying to ask how she was and was surprised to see Bonnie with her. Saving herself, as usual, from the prison world a few days ago. Finally happy over something going right in her life, she left the pair to go for a stroll and get some fresh air.

She had stayed in St. Ives for a few months before depression hit her again, it was December and it would be Christmas soon. Her first christmas without a family. The blonde vampire still hadn't wanted to return stateside and go back with her friends but she did have a thought of how she wanted to celebrate the festivities.

Finding her laptop on the coffee table, Caroline booked a few flights and sent an impulsive email to the one person her heart yearned to see again.

Caroline found herself in an even more stunning place. She rented an apartment in Tromso that overlooked the wintery waters and mountains scapes and she instantly fell in love. It had always been a dream of hers to travel, but as much as she loved the allure of Europe, the art and architecture she was sure she would love, Scandinavia had the northern lights and snow and delightful views.

She had been here for a few days and had walked around the town to get a feel for the people and culture, bought a tree and decorations for her room from the christmas market and researched a few tours the locals held for tourists.

The vampire was taking in the beautiful christmas market yet again, they had such amazing foods when she caught a different scent all together. Her eyes had moved across the crowd until they met his, travelling to his hopeful smile. She couldn't conceal her smile any longer and walked towards him.

Klaus.

"Hello, love." He broke the silence with his accented and deep voice that she hadn't heard for what seemed like forever, a few years in reality.

"You came." She whispered in awe.

"Of course. It took a little longer than expected to get from New Orleans. There are many stops even a private jet has to take. Not all of us had the quick journey from England now." He replied cheekily, not so subtly dropping hints that he knew where she was and has been keeping tabs on her.

"Have you found a place to stay yet? My apartment has a spare room if you would like to stay with me." Caroline rambled out nervously, berating herself for acting like a pile of gooey mess in front of Klaus. _Klaus._

"I would be honoured to stay with you." The hybrid graciously accepted her hand as she tugged him, along with his suitcase, towards her place chatting about how she's just finished decorating the place ready for Christmas day.

"Oh, I didn't know if you celebrated christmas because you're like way older than Santa, so I thought what would an ancient creature such as yourself celebrate in the cave days." Caroline teased Klaus as they got to her door.

She opened it just before he managed to respond to her lack of tact regarding his age and once he seen the room he couldn't help be floored by her thoughtfulness. The tree was placed in front of the window with two sofas against the opposing walls. A coffee table sat in between with a wooden log centred in the middle holding candles and surrounded by evergreen. It looked much more modern than ones he would have seen as a child and growing up but he could still understand what she was trying to convey.

"Winter Solstice." He muttered. He had not celebrated it in centuries, humanity and traditions disappearing with running and bloodshed. "It's lovely, thank you."

The pair had spent the next week together dining, seeing the attractions and getting to know each other outside of the Mystic Falls drama and Caroline had enjoyed herself, the banter was flowing well and she had wished for a moment she could have met him under different circumstances. Could have fallen head over heels for the hybrid without judgemental friends.

They were in a perfect bubble that was just about to pop.

Knocking on the door at 4 o'clock in the morning had awoken them from their slumbers to a group of confused faces. Caroline figuring Klaus needed to deal with _that_ had grumbled her annoyances out whilst dragging her feet back into her bed.

Klaus on the other hand couldn't believe his luck. First he had an email from _Caroline_ to meet up in Norway, which after double checking he hadn't been put into a cursed sleep and this was reality, he phoned for the jet to be prepared for flight and packed his bags. He knew not leaving a note or letting his siblings know what was going on was going to bite him in the ass later on, but the sight of seeing Caroline snuggled in layers of jumpers and scarves looking him like _that_ would be worth it.

"What is the meaning of this Niklaus? We had thought you'd been kidnapped." Elijah, confusion marring his face, asked his younger brother while Rebekah and Kol snuck into the apartment.

Klaus stepped aside the let Freya and Elijah in, like he had any choice.

"And it took what? A week for you to come to my rescue. Should I be flattered that you came or insulted by the time frame?" Klaus asked them while closing the door, wishing they hadn't interrupted them with a few days left for christmas. He hoped he could get rid of them soon.

"And you left your kingdom, made us worry so you can meet up with that for a hookup?" Freya interrupted the brothers, nodding her head towards Caroline's room in disgust.

"She shouldn't have said that." Kol interjected gleefully, wishing he had popcorn to eat while his brother executed his new-old sister.

Ignoring Kols commentary, Klaus had Freya by her throat up against the nearest wall, eyes golden and his fury on. "It's not like that sister." He spat at her. "Do not speak of her like that and of things you know nothing of." Squeezing her throat a bit more to let it sink in before leaving her go. "Now all of you leave by your own accord or very violently by mine."

"I mean it's not our fault if they are too blind and can't open their eyes to see what's in front of them." Kol whispered in Rebekah's direction, who chuckled in a knowing response. "Shall we let them in on the little secret or see how long it takes for them to notice?"

"I'm so not gonna get involved with that mess." Rebekah stated.

"Know what?"

"What is there to know?" The elder siblings chorused in together.

"Can't you all argue over this at a more decent time?! And Klaus, be nicer to your family!" Caroline shouted from the next room and the vampires heard the extra grumbling muffled by a pillow.

It had been a few more days since the rude awakening and unfortunately for Caroline, and for Klaus, the siblings refused to leave, thinking it nice to celebrate the holiday as a family again. They had found themselves a few hotel rooms nearby and took it in turns to disrupt any opportunities Klaus and Caroline could have together. Or that is what it seemed to them. Klaus had wished he had brought a few daggers with him, or he could find a powerful witch, other than Freya, to try and teleport them over the continent.

The two did manage to have Christmas morning together before the rest would come over for the meal, so Caroline's present and surprise for Klaus would be special.

"Morning." Caroline entered the living room to see Klaus already awake drinking a cup of warm blood, one on the table ready for her as he had done most mornings.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"So I have a little something for you as a thanks for coming slash christmas present." she handed him over an envelope trying to tamp down her nerves.

"You didn't have to get me anything Caroline." Klaus told her softly, curious as to what was inside the envelope. As he opened it he saw a ticket to New Orleans, his heart crushed at the sight. He had thought the past weeks had been amazing and blissful, even if his meddling siblings were in the same city as them. He had hoped that they were getting along and became sort of friends, even if he wanted more he would settle for any sort of relationship with the amazing blonde until she was ready to be with him. She wanted him to leave.

Seeing his face fall, Caroline piped up. "Maybe you should take them out?"

"Them?" Klaus asked while gripping the tickets, _tickets_ out of the envelope. "What?" This woman could literally be the death of him, he was still befuddled.

"I was wondering..." She started, gaining Klaus' attention. "Since I'm ready to go back state side, if I could join you in New Orleans?"

"Of course." A smile starting to light up his features.

"As your girlfriend?" She whispered that part, steeling herself for his rejection.

"Always." Flashing over to her kissing her lips softly and slowly. He brought his hand on her hip to steady them as she pulled him in for a deeper and more passionate kiss.

Pulling themselves apart slightly resting their foreheads on one another, Klaus pulled back reluctantly to take something out of his pocket to give to Caroline.

"I think this belongs to you, my love." placing the diamond infinity bracelet he gave her once before on her wrist.


	11. Shattered Glass

**_My gift for queencarolinemikaelson on tumblr for the Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange  
If you want to see the aesthetic to go along with this drabble, head on over to my tumblr ashleigh-jewitt-xx_**

 _*No baby plots, no steroline and all that stuff that we don't like that happened in TVD. Mystic Falls and Caroline's life was in relative peace from 5x11 and all that jazz, Klaus came to Nola to resurrect his brother not to have babies and man tears._

* * *

Klaus really hoped that this wouldn't be the end.

His end.

But tied up and shackled to the floor of his home in the compound, unable to talk, to whisper, magic weakening him, he thought otherwise. His Aunt Dahlia had managed to take him and his siblings by surprise, she had trapped herself, a few vampires that wanted him dead and Klaus, placing a barrier around them that even his family could not get through with their combined strength and the newly awakened Freya's magic.

They were also confined in the house, stuck on the staircase, rendered helpless to save their brother as they couldn't leave the premises.

He looked over to his aunt, cloaked all in black with an evil glint in her eye. His eyes travelled down her right arm where her fingers clutched at the white oak stake, the one his mother made indestructible. One thing for sure was that his siblings were next. Dahlia came to do what his parents failed at. Ridding the world from abominations. The Mikaelson family. Vampires.

He felt remorse for the first time in a thousand years. Having his life tied to his sires, that they will perish along with him, that the world will lose her light along with his darkness. He should have had Davina severe his blood line. There would be no qualms at her end as the young witch had been focusing on killing Klaus without Marcel dying in the process, but his paranoia and need to have this safety net hanging over his enemies had clouded his judgment.

He should have put her first.

He was so deep into his thoughts, he couldn't hear his aunt squabbling with his siblings, just that there was a creature out there that could kill her. Something supernatural yet not vampire, werewolf or witch. Kol must have figured it out as always, surprisingly knowledgeable for someone so reckless and volatile. His brother held a vast amount of grimoires and other wisdom passed through each generation of witch lines. Seducing young witches was Kol's favorite past time, and more times Klaus would like to admit, his little brother had helped them out of a sticky situations. Klaus just hoped that if he lived another day he would thank his brother and apologise profusely for daggering him and being useless in stopping his death back in Mystic Falls.

"There hasn't been any of those roaming around for centuries. If you're extremely lucky to find a potential, they will need to hurt deeply enough to transform and I doubt that very much." Dahlia has broken his thoughts, her voice thick with cockiness.

Klaus was trying to recall anything his subconscious had picked up on while he was lost in his mind. There weren't many creatures he had heard about in theory, witches were very tight lipped around him, especially the way he slaughtered them in temper trying to seek answers on his curse and doppelgangers. He could never find and determine which ones were indeed as real as vampires and werewolves.

There was one creature that the family had searched for and found them to be very real, wanting to find a way to kill Mikael. When they hadn't had a stake to kill him, Mikael having the only one in existence with his name carved into the wood knowing his father, they had found a line of witches with unknown potential to their coven members. They were unconventional witches, some stating that they were more seers than witches. These women were able to tell you a name of a person who was due to die, predicting deaths, some being able to stop that person from dying depended on their own power. Others could twist fate and name a person, brand them for death and this is what they were searching for, to find someone to brand Mikael with death. Names for the lineage differed over time had whispered to him and his siblings. Harbinger of death was used more frequently as they stayed in England, travellers from Ireland retelling tales of Banshees within their families that could predict death. They had sought the lineage all over Ireland and not one person was able to predict the death and bloodshed that tore through the country.

He was brought out of thoughts yet again by the sounds of heels clicking, getting louder the closer they got. The image that presented to him as he rolled his head to the noise nearly tore his heart out, fear creeping inside of him, fear that could have paralyzed the hybrid if he wasn't already. Klaus thought he already died while focusing on his inner turmoil and reflections or that the image was a hallucination.

By the gods he would die happy if this was the last image he saw.

Caroline Forbes.

Her perfume drifting towards him made sure he knew she was very real.

* * *

She was going to kill Kol when she actually gets hold of him. He had rung her a few hours ago stating that 'Nik was gonna die' and she was 'the only one who could save him', 'that time was running out'. He wouldn't even tell her how she would save Klaus after asking if she needed to bring anything with her, he simply replied that she come here asap and hung upon her. Hung up. She was livid and confused when a text appeared with an address in New Orleans.

She hated the feeling of fear and helplessness coursing through her veins and she acted on impulse and flashed to her car and sped her way to the city that resided the Originals. She hadn't even know Kol had been brought back and she briefly had doubts that he was planning a trap for her and her friends deaths in revenge but she was too consumed with trying to save Klaus.

She kept thinking of what could have happened to him, could he be cursed? Need her blood? That thought went out pretty quick, her blood wasn't a cure unlike his. She kept phoning the younger Mikaelson with no luck and terror filled her when she couldn't get a hold of Klaus himself or Rebekah.

Caroline managed to get her to their home within a few hours and compelled a few traffic cops to let her go and to forget about her. When she walked up to the huge, beautiful town house she noticed the large gates open and she walked in carefully listening to her surrounding to indicate some one must be home. She prayed that the other sibling didn't catch her sneaking into their home, if one could with their hearing, and mistake her for trying to harm them. She took a deep breath and listened into the upcoming room where she could hear talking, it sounded like Kol and another woman who spoke with power and conviction.

Turning around the corner she came to what looked like a courtyard with stairs that climbed to the other levels of the house. It looked stunning, and she could tell Klaus had designed the house as it was a similar style to his mansion back home but the other sight in front of her halted her steps as she froze. She narrowed her eyes and zoned in on Klaus, eyes full with pain and body unmoving, a woman was stood above him and she caught the sight of the stake that could kill him. Vampires were gathered around the sidelines in a protective stance facing toward people of the stairs, not just people but the other Mikaelsons too.

Caroline briefly wondered why they weren't going to help their brother when she took another step forward and couldn't move. There was some kind of barrier like the ones in human houses when you weren't invited inside, magical barriers like Bonnie had cast when her friends killed Kol and trapped Klaus in the Gilbert living room. This was another type, it just trapped everyone inside the magic bubble and the rest out.

How was she supposed to save him now?

She was panicking and was sure that if she had been human she would have passed out from holding her breath for so long, it was times like this she loved vampirism. Filtering through her thoughts she remembered Bonnie saying that all magic had loopholes and weaknesses. Raising her shaking hand towards the barrier, ignoring the woman cackling like a stereotypical witch she touched the barrier, sending golden sparks across the barrier making it more visible.

Looking over towards Klaus once more, staring deep into his eyes she glimpsed the stake raised in the air, descending towards his heart. All of a sudden thousands upon thousands of electricity crawled through her veins, from her fingertips climbing higher towards her heart. She barely registered the other vampires in the room dedicating but she didn't, couldn't think about them right now. The stake was reaching closer to Klaus and as soon as it just touched his shirt Caroline instinctively screamed. A high pitched wailing noise echoed around her scream and she saw blood flowing around his henley, the sound of the tip piercing his flesh. Windows were blown outwards from the supersonic screech and eventually the barrier keeping her away from the hybrid shattered.

She hadn't noticed she had collapsed to her knees during the scene, nor where the witch was, too focused on the hybrid in front of her.

* * *

He stared at her in awe, a tiny, little bit of her transformation unnerved him but he could never be afraid of Caroline, especially now he has understood and accepted the depth of his feelings towards the baby vampire.

It started from towards her heart where her hands were clutched together, fingertips turning into a deep, soulless, black stopping at her fingertips. Her skin changed into a pale, deadly ashen grey which made him think she was dying along side him, but the darker grey veins present in vampires were nowhere to be seen. Crimson blood red eyes appeared on her grief stricken face while her hair turned white and was blowing around her face by the force coming out of the tiny woman.

It took a bit longer to admit that the screeching, ear piercing noise was coming out of her, mouth wide and trembling. The pain going through him was much much severe than any strong witch he met in his lifetime. Warm, wet, sticky blood oozed from his nostril down to his mouth and he finally felt the searing pain of the white oak tearing through his flesh before coming to a sudden stop, an inch away from its destination.

His heart.

He heard cracking and shattering of glass being blasted around him and saw the barrier holding him inside break into tiny shards of golden crystals and felt the weight of where his aunt should be lighter, gone.

The power she had gripped into him, paralysing his body had disappeared but he still felt numb and couldn't move, feeling his body heal ever so slowly vein by vein, muscle by muscle. Caroline had changed back into her human features and flashed over to him in such speedy determination, carefully removing the stake from his body and taking in between her legs protectively while tearing into her wrist to offer him her blood to replenish. Well not so much of an offer as it was placed into his mouth the moment he went to refuse, not wanting to hurt her.

"What happened?" She whispered brokenly and confused once she took her wrist from him and started to help him sit up.

"You happened darling, and you were magnificent while you were doing your whole.." opening his mouth to imitate her scream "..thing." Kol teased her happily and jolly that his plan was right and worked.

"That was me? But I'm a vampire, vampires can't do all that." She looked at me for confirmation, confusion and weariness clouded her features. Klaus nodded to confirm his brothers ill timed joke. "What am I?"

"You're a Banshee, love." Klaus found the strength to speak, watching the word register within her and what it means.

"But where did that woman go?" She asked the family, confused when there was another blonde next to Elijah, a mixture of the family's features blended together branding her an instant Mikaelson. Tucking the knowledge and the fact she had a beating heart to the back of her mind, she looked up at them expectantly, a waiting an answer.

"Poof." Kol chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" This time Klaus asking them questions. He was also concerned about the whereabouts of his Aunt, wanting to hunt her down and tear into her throat.

"Gone, she literally exploded into tiny wonderful pieces. I never knew banshees were _that_ powerful." The younger brother answered, excited and surprisingly sounding proud of what Caroline had done without her knowledge.


	12. KlarolineInfinity 1 - The Cabin

**_Tuesday7thMarch|DuringCanon_**

 ** _For Eve :) delerithmoriwen who wanted Klaus at Liz's funeral/Caroline calling for comfort. I hope you enjoy this xD_**

 ** _Also thanks to Abby for editing :) 3tinkgemini_**

* * *

Elena's body dropped to the floor, the thud echoing with the silence of her childhood home. Caroline couldn't believe what her best friend was saying. Okay yes, maybe she had been rushing the funeral preparation, because yes she may have had a plan, but it certainly wasn't turning off her emotions.

Her humanity.

Her light.

Ever since her mother passed, she had been deep in thought and evaluated her life, an evaluation she thought had another decade, or two, before preparing for her immortal life. She was clinging onto her human life, not only for her own sake but in a way her mother's too. She was an only child, and Liz was her only parent left. She wanted the whole college life experience to share with her mom, her first apartment, first adult job after graduation, to see the pride on her mother's face that she could do this and to prove that not all vampires are what she had grown up to hate, that she wasn't a soulless killing machine.

Then, once she had time away from home, she could eventually explore parts of her vampirism before her mother would pass at a ripe age of 103, before finding where she belonged in life, to whom she wanted to be with.

 _Him ._

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself and every time she thought of him, every time her hand hovered over his name to finally cave and call she had turned around and clung onto Stefan, hoping that he would ground her back to Mystic Falls, back to her plans and not her dreams.

The same way she had done with Tyler. The more Klaus had gotten under her skin, the more she kept her claws into her ex boyfriend. She had used Tyler and their relationship as an excuse not to be with him, she was never unfaithful, just as she was deeply loyal and she tried to reason with herself. If she tried to fall back in love with Tyler then she would stop falling for his hybrid master, but boy was she wrong.

She paced back and forth, her internal turmoil confusing her to no ends. Amongst planning her mother's funeral and talking with lawyers to set up the release of the will, she wanted to escape for a short while, to a cabin retreat. She would take blood bags with her so she didn't have to communicate with others, but she had wanted one person there with her.

He was the one person she wanted by her side when her mother passed, the one person she craved to have comforting her as she laid her to rest, the one person she needed while she grieved and try to re-discover who she was in life, the person she felt she was losing as she was trying to make a love connection with her best friend.

Someone whom she was beginning to hate as she succumbed to her loneliness.

Finally reaching for her phone, Caroline scrolled through her contacts, pressing Klaus' name before she checked out. She was going to leave Mystic Falls for a while, but should she have to grieve on her own when all she needed was to hear his voice, bask in his manly, woody scent.

It took three rings before the call connected and she heard his tentative, soft hello, finally hearing his voice and from the day's events she choking up. "Klaus?" Tears escaping, flowing over her cheekbones. "My mom," she couldn't say it out loud but she hoped he understood her.

"I know, sweetheart. Tell me what you need." His soft demanding voice cutting through her grieve enough for her to answer.

"I'm leaving here for a little while and I was wondering.."

"Yes?"

"Maybe you wanted to come with me, it'll only be for a few weeks until I can bare coming back to finalise my mother's assets." She hiccuped while swiping her hand across her face to dry her eyes. "You don't have to, but I just want to see you."

"I'm on my way."

Mentally calculating how long it would take Klaus to travel from New Orleans she had enough time to pack up and hopefully she may have to re-snap Elena's neck, and unfortunate task but necessary.

Flashing to her room and grabbing her bags she cursed herself at how quick this would take, most of her stuff had been out ready to leave anyway, it would take 10 minutes tops. Should she phone him to arrange and meet him there? But a knock on the door interrupted her from over thinking and shuffling her plans, and another knock to break her out of that thought.

Travelling back down stairs, hoping it wasn't one of her friends looking for her, or Elena, who was still dumped on the floor in her living room she made her way to the hallways, halting her step as she sees the familiar figure of Klaus. How did he get here so fast? And why was he wearing a suit? A really well fitted suit at that, she thought.

"I know I said I'd never come back, but I heard about your mother and I'm so sorry, love." He explained, must have sensed her confusion.

"Wait, you came today?" Feelings of shock, confusion, happiness, gratefulness rolled through her. She couldn't get a bearing on her emotions at his revelation.

Klaus was about to defend himself, to let her know that he was well hidden, he just wanted to see how she was and pay his respects to the mother of the woman he was in love with when a gush of wind around him and felt a body collide into his, arms wrapped around his neck and her scent overwhelming his senses. Relaxing into the hug when he realised what was happening she pulled away and disappeared for a fraction before returning with her luggage.

"So I booked a cabin in Colorado for a month, and you don't have to stay that long, or go at all. Oh gosh you have a city to run and.."

"Nothing as important as you, Caroline." looking into her eyes, hoping to convey how deeply he meant them.

Blushing at his words she was about to step outside when she saw Klaus looking over her shoulder, turning she caught a glimpse of Elena sprawled across her flooring, neck tilted to the side. Swallowing down the guilt at hurting her friend she turned back to Klaus, who has his eyebrow raised in question.

"No, don't go there. No questions.. We'll talk once we get out of this town." Raising her head and stepping past him towards his car, Klaus hot on her heels.


	13. KlarolineInfinity 2

_**Friday10thMarch|IdealEndgameScene**_

 _ **For Abby (3tinkgemini) for being my rock and an amazing friend!**_

* * *

The mouth watering, succulent taste of blood poured down Klaus' dry throat, relieving the searing pain of his veins burning, rubbing together like sand paper. With each pull of blood giving him new life, awakening him, he could also sense, hear the soft lull of a human heart slow down until it stopped alongside the blood supplied to him. Growling as much as he could in his weakened state that his meal was over he was surprised to find a plastic tube in his mouth, more blood pooling in his mouth. Klaus wondered how he managed to taken off guard for a witch to dessicate him, the family daggers weren't enough to disable him, the closest he came was by the hands of the rag tag group in Mystic Falls, but this seemed worse than that, as if he been left in this state for years not days.

Feeling stronger, yet still in a state of confusion, he wondered who had saved him from this state, why they had done so, if his family had come to save him from his fate, finally, even if he was unaware of what became. The last memory he could obtain was meeting with Marcel after he bitten his brothers, but something felt _off_ with that memory, something he couldn't quite grasp.

A sweet, strawberry and vanilla scent embraced him, a certain scent he memorised, drank in, became nearly addicted to. A soft, gentle, hesitant touch lingered on his jawline holding him in place has yet another blood bag was placed into his mouth.

She was here.

 _Caroline_.

Moving his arm slowly to grip her wrist without startling her, his eyes fluttered open and saw her blurred figure before he acclimated to his environment.

He was laid in a cold, stone coffin and room that looked more of an attic than a crypt, or even a wooden shack by the looks of it. There was candles, herbs and creepy pendants scattered around the room, signs of witches being present but he couldn't sense recent magic. The smell of fresh dew fallen on leaves and wet grass, swamp mud around and the hint of jazz music only a vampire of his age concluded he was still in New Orleans, most likely in the Bayou.

He finally searched for Caroline's presence as he now knew where they were, if the wolves was still around and had hurt her, blood would never stop raining over the city and those who live there. Everyone will be condemned to death.

Sitting up slightly on the edge of the sarcophagus he scanned her form as she knelt next to a cooler box of blood bags and a duffel bag by her feet. A corpse of a young redhead next to his, the one he must have drained, but why would Caroline let him kill an innocent, he thought. He noticed a weird shaped dagger clutched into her hands with his blood coating it. He had never seen anything like it before, he supposed to have had Papa Tunde's blade inside him, what would become of his family? Are they alive and that's why he was awakened, or has this new blade destroyed the spell cast and he's now alone? Too many thoughts rushed around his mind while his eyes were trained on the blonde's movements.

"Caroline?"

"Right, so we have a spare change of clothing until we can get you back to the house where you can have a shower, more blood bags to get your strength up to get there. I mean you've been in that state for five years so you must be hungry. I didn't exactly want to bring a chorus of people in heard and draw up suspicion…" she rambled.

Five years, Klaus thought to himself, what have happened to his daughter? How much she had grown and he missed out on, but those were the sacrifices he knew about when putting himself in this situation. Caroline had come to his rescue but she mentioned a 'we', where were her girls and why bring them here in danger for the sake of saving him. Confusion seeped through him while she spoke.

"We?" He interrupted.

"Yeh, me and Rebekah. I came to look for you a while back here and no one even heard of your name, never mind where you were, so I went back home and sorted it out. But then after college I left Mystic Falls and went to London wondering if you moved on from here, that's when I bumped into Rebekah." she paused taking a much needed breath and threw clothes at his direction while turning away to give him some privacy.

While he changed into them she continued her explanation. "So she had been searching all over for you for I think 3 years at that point, I overheard her threatening a witch in the bar about trying to find you through a locator spell but she said that you were heavily guarded by magic. That's when she picked up on my presence. No actually that was after she killed the witch, I think." She turned back around after noticing he stopped moving.

"Carry on, love." Klaus said, amused by her tales and her animated hands moving wildly in tune. He became curious as to why Rebekah was looking for him in London though, but relief that his baby sister was alive and well overshadowed his deep concern over her story not coinciding with his.

"Drink." she threw him yet another plastic package and relented to her stern demand. "We caught up over a few drinks, you know, after she stopped strangling me."

"She did what?!" His back straightened up at the mention his sister harmed her.

"Oh relax, she thought we done something to you after graduation but I told her you came here, and that when I came for help you were nowhere to be found. She filled me in that she's been looking for you ever since you went incognito, she has been badgering witches and shamans into either finding you are bringing Kol back.." She continued to ramble and stood next to him as he leant up against the stone coffin for support.

"What do you mean bring Kol back?"

"Klaus, I don't need to tell you that he died, you were there." She spoke softly to him, studying his face for a moment trying to understand his confusion. "That blade trapped you into a dreamscape, what ever memories you think you have isn't real. When you left to come down to New Orleans they were waiting for you with an ambush, a trap you didn't know you were getting yourself into."

That meant that he hadn't had a daughter with Hayley, the prophecy wasn't real and Marcel didn't turn into another creature able to kill his family. It also meant that Kol and Finn were still dead. It also meant that _that_ never happened either.

He laughed bitterly, "So I never came back after graduation?" she shook her head to say no. "Then my most cherished memory in that dreamscape wasn't even real either. Do you even know how the witches managed to take me down?"

"Hayley had some of your blood in her system before you told her she had family here, she was stopped by a few witches while she was looking around and sliced opened her hand to retrieve it before sending her on her way. She apparently messaged Katherine for help, of all people, when the curse on her wolf clan overcome her too. She is now a wolf until the full moon. There's this guy Marcel or something, who seen you were coming to New Orleans in the future and wipe him and his friends out for his betrayal and took a preemptive strike first. Rebekah and I have been trying to find help and come up with a plan to save you for the past two year. We aren't sure if Katherine was in on the whole thing too but she's too busy living it up with Elijah to care about you not hunting her down."

He stood up and began pacing the room, testing the strength in his legs, pondering about the new information she shed. The more Klaus began to think about this dreamscape, as she kept calling it, the more the memories began to blur and fade out of existence. The one thing that kept plaguing him was standing in this room.

"Why?" he asked curious and confused.

"Why what, Klaus?"

"Why are you here Caroline?"

"Really? Someone had to save you."

"Yes, but why? Why not leave it to my sister?"

"Rebekah is distracting Marcel while I save your sorry ass, or would you rather I go?" Caroline shot back defensively.

"What I meant was, why didn't you go back to your life after letting my sister know I was supposed to be here? She could have compelled a few humans and even vampires to do her dirty work, she doesn't even need to get her hands dirty. So why stay with her to help save me?" He stepped closer and closer to her.

She fidgeted under his gaze as he crept near her, glancing down to the floor in deliberation. "Me and your sister have become friends now," Klaus stepped back in shock that they actually became friendly over bonding to save him. "What? she has great taste in shoes."

"So you done this to help my sister." Klaus resigned, she wouldn't be her for him, she was loyal to her friends and stuck with them to death, even if that was going along with some half baked scheme to kill him or like now, help rebekah save him.

"You promised to be my last love and I've been ready for you for a few years now."

"You realise I'm going to kill everyone for this don't you." Trying to convey that he isn't going to stop his behaviour for her, warn her that this is who he is and she'd have to accept his darkness, give her an out.

"I know, but could you at least kill those responsible and not every supernatural creature here to prove you're as evil as it gets? Oh and let Elijah deal with Katherine' betrayal if she did play a part in your trap, he's going to be heartbroken and guilty as it is." She countered, "I'll even help you kill the witches."

"Deal."

Klaus watched her as her eyes drew down to his lips and his eyes widen, taken aback, mouth parting as he glanced down at hers. Just as she started to move closer to him a thud of a body fell into the room, the pair springing back from each other to see what the threat was.

Rebekah waltzed in the room stepping over the body, looking straight at her brother with a huge smile on her face. "I've a present for you." guestering to Marcel's crumpled body and flashed over to him with a bone crushing hug. "I missed you, Nik." She whispered for only his ears to hear and he squeezed her back.

His eyes searched for Caroline's, she looked happy and hopefully and he was sure his own mirrored them.


	14. Home is where the heart is (M Rated)

**Rated M for smut... so if thats not for you don't continue... :)**

 **SOO! I finally took myself out of my comfort zone and had a go at smut for the first time ever! I want to thank Abby for helping edit, give me some encouragement to post it (and by that i mean she's forcing me too :P) I would also want to thank Eve for helping me through my craziness while I was editing the art to go with this piece.**  
 **So yeah, I hope this is okay for my first ever smut drabble!**

* * *

She strolled around his studio, admiring his art that he hung up on the wall, waiting for him to return, the abattoir silent with no owners home. She recognized a sketch from his mansion back in Mystic Falls and some smelled fresh as she glided past them.

His studio was enormous, a large comfy sofa in the center, in front of his desk, facing the large windows. Canvases of all sizes, both used and brand new leant up underneath. The wall behind the grey settee house the line up of art that she was currently browsing, but it was the other two walls that gained her attention. They stood out to her. On either side of the exposed brick and plaster there was a solo painting in matching frames. A little light above them shining and highlighting the pieces.

She walked over to the first puzzled by the curls that matched her own current hairstyle, before noticing the image was indeed her. The softness of her lips, the slope of her neck was immortalised on canvas. Curious of the other painting she flashed over and noticing yet again it was her. This time the image was of her bare shoulder, the thin straps of her bra fallen down her arm. Her back against the rough bark of the tree that stuck in her dreams.

Staring at the image threw her back a few decades to that fateful day…

 _Soft, plump lips trailed down her neck towards her breast, nibbling and sucking at her collar bone. He tore her bra off, similar to what he had done to her top, the shreds of fabric surrounded them. But she was too lost in the feeling of his tongue wrapping around her pebbled nipple to reprimand him._

 _Feeling left out, she pulled his top from out of his jeans, yanking it over his head. Her whine at the loss of contact broken into a moan instead when she finally felt his body up against hers as they kissed hungrily. His callous hands ghosting over her body gave her goose bumps along the way as if he was committing every inch of her to memory._

 _She dragged her nails down his back in an attempt to match the scratching of the bark against her back, tearing into her soft flesh and tiny drops of blood spilled out, the stench of their blood flowed around them, intensifying their lust._

 _Klaus undid her jeans button and dragged them down her legs slowly as he followed their descent, admiring each piece of skin revealed to him. Tossing the item behind him so he could swiftly rip her underwear off too, leaving her completely naked._

 _Caroline would have felt insecure by the amount of time he stared her body as he knelt in front of her, but she knew he was transfixed and adorning her. So lost in thought she hadn't realised that he raised her leg onto his shoulders and slowly parted her lips and licked her clit, and what sinful things he could do with his tongue. Moaning, her head fell back and hit the tree with a thud, no pain felt other than the feeling of his tongue working her through her first orgasm. His arm braced against her, holding her up as she rode it out while his other arm moved towards her core, fingers tracing her inner thigh before he slipped one inside her heat, then another sending her into her second orgasm._

 _She felt a harsh breeze over her sensitive skin for a split second before finding her legs wrapped around Klaus' naked waist, the tip of his cock against her folds. Giving her enough time to come down from her high, he stared into her eyes, searching for something. His face soft, yet scared of the answer she was giving, without knowing the question. He smiled, pure and genuine and Caroline's world was tilted on its axis to find herself laying on the floor, his jacket separating her from the dirt of the forest floor._

 _Kissing her slowly and deep with passion he entered her slowly. She felt him stretch her inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside, both moaning at the feel of each other bringing them intense pleasure. Slowly and deeply Klaus began to move, keeping with the same pace of his slow, languid kisses that made Caroline want him to move faster. He was moving her into unchartered territory within her heart with the way he worshipped her body. His hands moved towards her butt and lifted her hips in time with another thrust, hitting the right spot, making her see constellations._

 _It felt too much._

 _It wasn't enough._

 _She needed more._

 _Feeling her gums simultaneously burn and ache, her fangs cutting through, she let her instincts take over and bit into Klaus' neck. Rich blood pooled into her mouth causing a deep moan rumble out of her chest._

 _A marvelous mixture of heat and desire clouding her brain, then piercing of her flesh as his fangs returned the favor had another orgasm sneak up on her, triggering Klaus' own release._

It was the same day in fact as the painting on the opposing wall.

The last day she saw the hybrid who her heart belonged to. She could never forget their short lived moment in the woods. How she wished she could follow him to New Orleans, but they both knew she wasn't ready. Both knowing that she needed time to live her human plans and grown more into her vampire skin, gain the confidence with her abilities.

Still admiring the artwork, the tasteful way her portrayed their tryst, the loving strokes used and marvelling at how talented he was, and she was betting he had actually drawn her explicitly in his sketch book that she need to see. She heard a few voices and footsteps on the floor below her. Klaus had been talking before he stopped mid sentence, mid word. She even heard his steps falter too.

"What is it Niklaus?"

His scent overpowered the room and she only had to turn her head around to confirm he was in the room, but her stubbornness took a hold of her slightly and she kept her gaze on the painting.

"Caroline?" She heard his awed whisper.

"I haven't seen the sights yet, someone promised to be my tour guide but I think this has to be my favorite already."

Footsteps crept closer to her before she felt him stand behind her, his breath ghosting over her hair, moving the blonde strands slightly with each breath he exhaled. "It is one of my favourite pieces I've done over the years." He chuckled before it came to a stop, his tone stoic as he carried on speaking. "Be very careful what you say next, Caroline."

"However long it takes. Did you really mean that?" She questioned him as she turned her body towards his, searching the depths of his deep blue eyes for clarity.

"Of course."

"Good, my luggage is already in your room." she smiled and turned back to admire his artwork, her hand reaching behind her and her fingers brushed against Klaus'. Shock travelling through her at the contact before gently placing them in his.

For the first time since he departed Mystic Falls, she finally felt _home_.


	15. Charmed Fusion

Elena was sat on one of the burgundy, leather sofas with each Salvatore guarding her, taking their time to calm and comfort her. Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt were sat on the opposing sofa ready to stand in the way if there was another attack.

The Originals- Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, were spread out in the room. Elijah was standing stiffly close to the door, trying to drown out the multiple squabbles on how to protect the human doppelganger. Klaus was pouring himself yet another scotch in attempt to curb his thirst for murdering one of the brothers, specifically Damon, and Rebekah was leaning up against the bookshelves, glancing down at her new manicure, huffing in boredom.

Things were semi peaceful in Mystic Falls since graduation. The Original Family were gone for the summer in New Orleans to raise their brother Kol from the dead and he hadn't hesitated to leave the States now that he was alive and free. Elijah kept tabs on the unruly brother to keep him from getting into too much trouble.

Elena had taken the cure after graduation, wanting to be human, as she always wished and free from the sire bond, she broke up with Damon, needing to concentrate on herself and her own feelings and helping to support Jeremy.

Once Klaus came back, Damon and Stefan had become paranoid and slightly over protective of Elena, now that she was human, her blood could make hybrids. Even after numerous heated debates, a few livers being pulled and some snapped necks, Klaus declared he couldn't care less of Elena's human status and his wish for a hybrid family quickly went down the drain when he slaughtered them a few Christmas' ago. They were still cautious, thinking he was using the waiting game to catch them unguarded, they didn't understand what was keeping him in this town, neither did his family, but Caroline did.

And Tyler.

They had also broken up a few months into college.

Tyler had come back with his new found freedom from Klaus and their summer had been perfect, sweet and sickly, according to Damon. But towards the start of college, Tyler became agitated, he missed the pack he was living with, that were hiding him from Klaus. The relationship became rocky and Klaus' return sped up the process of Tyler leaving Mystic Falls, and Caroline for good. She had been upset and begged him to stay, to find a way for her to come with him but wolves will never accept her near their territory.

Now here they were eighteen months of peace later and a new threat to the supernaturals in the town, well Elena, naturally. She was on her way back from studying in the library on college campus when a demonic person tried to attack her, not in a way a vampire would, his face was also visibly contorted and non vampire like too. It was lucky she was meeting Caroline and Bonnie for them to help. Caroline had snapped its neck but the demon was seen again a few weeks later it struck down on another human, this time a sorority sister.

Then another.

Then a third.

So here they were, gathered at the Salvatore boarding house bringing up theory after theory, looking through grimoire after grimoire searching for the name of this new beast and how to defeat it, With no luck.

Rebekah sighed yet again, much to Klaus' annoyance. "Why did you bother to even turn up if you're not interested in helping, Bekah?"

"Front row seats to the dopplegangers demise? Someone has to sit back and record it for Kol." She shrugged nonchalantly and carried on inspecting some books next to her. "Besides, we know what ever this is," she looked over at the gang, "Is a waste of time. It cannot be killed, just let it pass through and clean up after it."

"Wait, you know what ever attacked me is and your not going to say anything. Why is it after me for?" Elena stood up in temper, yelling at the blonde Original.

"Calm down, not everything is about you. It's a type of demon and we can't kill it. Sorry to dissapoint you all."

Caroline finally looked up from her study book at the word demon. She swore she knew something about them or knew someone who did, her mind raced. Keeping her head down into her book she tuned into the conversation, seeking more information with the rest of those in the room.

"It is pretty fruitless really." Elijah spoke up. "There is only a certain type of witch that can kill these creatures, and they are rare and well hidden, if alive at all."

"What witch line are they, maybe I can find something on them in one of the books?" Bonnie questioned the moral older Original, exhausted, but finally glad they have some direction to go with. If only the Originals had passed this vital information on sooner, when it was needed.

"The Halliwell's or something along those lines. They are very unique and powerful in their own way, Niklaus caught word of them a few centuries back when he was searching for a doppelganger and tried to hunt them with no luck. They have been a whispered myth to most witch communities." He further explained.

Caroline's heart sped up at the surname, it was familiar to her and now she had connected the dots about knowing demons, her friend Phoebe was a witch who specifically hunted demons, or something like that anyway.

Her friendship with Phoebe came as a surprise, for both of them really.

Caroline was out drinking, still grieving the loss of her relationship and the decreasing need of wanting Klaus to leave. They had became friends after the whole Silas stabbing him the back issue, but deep down she knew it was more, and she had been trying so hard to not open up that pandora's box just yet. She couldn't talk about the issue with her friends, their hatred for the hybrid would overshadow any feeling she had for him and she worried they would cast her out from their group for betraying them. So as drunk as a skunk one Saturday night she stumbled into her dorm, the other girls over at their respective boyfriends for the weekend, and she searched online for an agony aunt.

She used to love reading these articles in magazines when she was younger, when life seemed so simple and normal, and caught herself pretending to give advice to the person before she read the response, wanting to see if she was right in her judgment. Sometimes she was harsh, her verbal filter wasn't quite tuned back then, but it was a secret hobby. It was one of the reasons she wanted to major in journalism.

She typed into the search bar online _What do i do if i fallen in love with an evil being_ for a laugh, giggling to herself when there were quite a few sites coming up on her search results. Scanning them she giggled at some teens wondering if they're a vampire because they like nibbling their partner's neck during foreplay or sex. That had caused her to nearly fall out of her bed, clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter, grabbing another bottle of wine and settling back onto the next search.

This one however seemed a bit more for older women seeking advice and the chat bar was online for instant messaging, in her drunken haze she threw all caution out to the wind, hoping the other person thought it was a drunk, which she was, for talking about vampires and hybrids.

They had bantered back and forth having fun, Caroline amused that the other person claimed to love a demon, or a source of something, giggling that he was a saucy demon, until Caroline mention the words Original Hybrid. The messages had stopped for a while and she collapsed back onto her bed and passed out from exhaustion and alcohol.

The next morning when she awoke the laptop was still on and the browser still on the agony aunt's page. Cringing at her stupidness she went to close the tab the site was on and saw that the other person left a contact number to call, saying something about she knows and the conversation is too delicate to have online.

Curiosity had won and she caved into calling to number.

It turned out that the woman's name was Phoebe and she was a witch, she had two other sisters, one of which was a whitelighter too, and she was also in a similar situation as her. She had fallen in love with a demon, unheard of for the family and they might have accepted him if it had it not been for the fact that Cole was in fact a demon by the name of Belthazor and had been hired to kill the sisters.

The pair had spoken for hours and kept in touch with each other, shared information about their lives, Caroline explaining that she was a good vampire and despite the witches against vampire bias' they became fast friends. So even though she was hesitant to share information about the Halliwell line, she also knew Phoebe wouldn't mind and would help in any way she could.

Her relationship with Klaus became much easier as she had finally confessed her feelings to someone who understood what she was going through, and she felt more relaxed when hanging out, whether having a drinks at the Grill or chatting about her college work, and the more time they spent with each other, the more Klaus relaxed and she could see even more of his personality and humanity. It came with a price because she fell more in love with each passing day, but she wasn't ready for him to be her last love _just_ yet.

They both knew that.

Phoebe's sisters have also become understanding over the months since they chatted, she was now with Cole and are both happy, even getting ready to move in together, so Caroline was hesitant to call for help at her time of happiness.

"I know someone who can help." Caroline voiced her opinion for the first time that afternoon and all eyes were on her, some in confusion. She stood up and reached for her phone in her back pocket and dialled the number.

" _Caroline."_ The woman on the other end of the phone answered happy.

Caroline rubbed her temple slightly as her face contorted. "Hey, Phoebe. I hate to do this right now, but I could really do with your help."

" _Care, I said before, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask… What's going on? Is it to do with that Hy.."_

"No no. No, not that but something on the line of demons?" Caroline cut in before her friend said something Caroline wasn't quite ready to explain to her friends. She tried to avoid looking at Klaus, she could feel his gaze burning at the back of her head, she didn't want to look at him and give the mini slip away that Phoebe nearly made.

" _Ah... That help."_ Phoebe chuckled. " _What do you want to know?"_

Caroline started pacing in the living room. "We think we have one here…"

"You do." Rebekah butted in.

"And its killed a few girls now, and we can't seem to kill it." Caroline carried on her conversation.

"You can't." Rebekah chimed in once again, earning herself a glare off Caroline.

"We was wondering if you have any knowledge of what it is how how to get rid of it?"

" _Well it all depends on what type of demon it is really. If is a lower level demon it can be killed by anyone really. But if you can't kill it, it is most likely a higher demon and would need to be vanquished. Do you know what it looks like? I could try and get a vanquishing potion ready but it would be difficult to get the right one unless we know for certain what demon it is."_ Caroline heard her moving around and some glass clinking together.

"It's a Lazarus demon." Elijah told Caroline.

" _Am I on loud speaker? I can here people in the background."_ Phoebe asked.

" _They're vampires. They can hear you."_ A man, who Caroline assumed was Phoebe partner, Cole was heard on the other side of the line.

" _Oh thats right, I forgot. Right, a Lazarus demon, we already have a batch done. I just need to grab it and we'll head on over."_ Phoebe explained.

"How long will that take? They could come back for Elena by then." Damon finally decided to voice himself. "And how are we supposed to trust barbie's friend to kill a demon? With the spirit of cheer?"

"Oh a cheerleading joke, how funny. You must be Damon." The voice they heard on the other line was suddenly louder and closer to them.

They looked over to the person who spoke, and Caroline saw Phoebe and Cole stood hand in hand in the Salvatore house. Hanging up the call on her phone, Caroline walked over to Phoebe and the pair hugged.

"How'd you get here so quick?" Caroline pulled back from their hug to ask her friend.

"Cole can shimmer himself and others between locations. Part of his powers." The other blonde answered, then lowered her voice to a near whisper, "So which one is the hot hybrid?" which caused Caroline to shriek.

Cole leaned down to Phoebe muttering in her ear. "Vampires can still hear you, Originals even more."

"I know." She admitted. "So which one is he?" She nudged Caroline's side playfully, causing Caroline's face to become redder from embarrassment.

After introductions, and Phoebe practically drooling over Klaus, the gang waited till the evening per Phoebe's request, as she knew what she was doing. She explained that the demon was most likely to appear in the night to capture his next victim.

Stefan, Bonnie and Matt stayed with Elena in the boarding house for protection, Damon demanding she needed to stay away as far as she could. Rebekah and Elijah went off on their own business, uninterested in the situation. That and they could hear what happened from Klaus when he returns home.

Damon was going along because he didn't trust the newcomers at all, and Caroline wanted to go so she could spend time with her new friends and keep an eye on Damon's antics. Klaus, well he was going out of curiosity and he wanted to keep Caroline safe, even if he knew she was perfectly capable of saving herself.

Klaus had been curious as to how Caroline had met and befriended a Halliwell witch, and why the witch would study him and catch him looking at Caroline with a knowing smile. It was driving him insane, but he couldn't speak with Caroline until after the demon situation had been dealt with.

The five of them headed to Whitmore college and wandered around in hopes another sorority sister was stupid enough to walk around on her own after the recents deaths.

It didn't take long before they spotted a extraordinary beautiful redhead heading out of the college dorms, and a shadowed figure trailing not far behind. On Phoebe's signal, Klaus flashed over to the demon and held him down, while Damon flashed to the girl compelling her to go back inside and forget what she had seen.

The Lazarus Demon was struggling under Klaus' strength and knocked him back enough to try and escape, turning around to meet Phoebe which made him try to escape in terror even more. She threw the potion at the demon before he had the chance to run away and he exploded under the spell and turned into dust. Only leaving behind a puff of light grey smoke. The Halliwell witch then collected his ashes and they headed back to the Mystic Falls graveyard to bury the ashes.

Apparently the demon would stay dead if it was buried in a graveyard, just as long as no one dug him up again. So Bonnie met up with them to place a protective spell over the burial site in order to make sure no one could ever do so again.

Phoebe crashed at Caroline's dorm, as Bonnie and Elena stayed in Mystic Falls. Cole shimmered back to San Francisco to let the women catch up. They had much to discuss and Phoebe certainly wasn't going to sugar coat anything now that she's seen both Caroline and Klaus together.

Maybe she could nudge her friend in the right direction…

* * *

 _ **So chatting with Eve… delerithmoriwen** **and she may have helped come up with inspiration for not only part 2 but a possible part 3 too! So I'm super excited for them to be typed up too :D**_


	16. Sacrifice

**A very belated birthday gift for the amazing ABBY! 3tinkgemini**

 **No babies, very vaguely TO canon events, skewered into my own vision :D**

* * *

Klaus missed her.

 _Tremendously_.

He hadn't seen the blonde baby vampire in person since they destroyed a few trees in the woods on the Salvatore property, and God did he miss her. Not even sketching her curves, painting her soft, pale skin could do her justice anymore. He struggled to match the exact shade of blue in her eyes, and he could never capture her light just right anyway.

He had been living in New Orleans for over a year now and the mini war over being King had distracted him from his thoughts of her for a while, of his longing. He wasn't celibate by no means, not when he knew she would put her heart and soul into each relationship she would have until she finally came to him.

If she ever did.

He had taken a few blondes to bed over the past months, imagining it was her body writhing underneath him, her blonde curls he saw, her name that he had to bite his tongue from growling out in ecstasy and once he couldn't stand the torture of visioning her in his dreams it was blonde's he craved to sink his teeth into, to punish.

If not for his promise of never setting foot back into Mystic Falls, he would have moved back there in an instant. If not for him letting her know he would be in New Orleans should she need him, he would have fled the States all together. To keep her tempting presence away, if only in miles.

But for now, New Orleans and the Mikaelsons had a new drama to attend to, so Klaus had to shove his thoughts and feelings of his love back into the small space of his heart that beat.

Beat only for her.

Klaus held a council meeting at his home in the abattoir in lieu of recent events. He gathered, along with his siblings, the key players of the supernaturals in New Orleans. Marcel, the head of vampires now that Klaus won the city and became King. Hayley, head of the werewolf pack in the bayou, the same woman he sent to Louisiana a few weeks before he ventured into the French Quarter courtesy of Katerina Petrova's informative letter. The regent of the nine covens of New Orleans, Josephine LaRue and Camille O'Connell, whom took over the human faction in the wake of her uncle, Father Kieran's, death.

A few days prior, Klaus was looking around the bayou searching around for a source of suspicious deaths. Some vampires and wolves have been found drained, another vampire, by the looks of the markings. But scooping out an abandoned warehouse, Klaus ran into something, or someone, who shocked and scared him to his core, even if he tried to mask it.

Mikael.

The Destroyer, whom was supposed to have still been dead, stood in the centre of the building, and had it not been for the brave bartender Cami saving him, Klaus had nearly died at the hands of his father.

Fighting with Mikael, intending to disable him from life until he locked him up, Klaus was presented with the missing white oak stake, close to his very own undead heart. He understood the game Mikael was playing with him, he was taunting him, playing with his prey as he had the opportunity not to miss but Mikael redirected the wood as close to his target as possible.

Cami, who Klaus explicitly had told to stay outside while he went in to survey the presence he felt inside, came rushing in to the scene. Klaus lying in agony on the cold concrete, his own blood pooling from his body, with Mikael stood above him, looking down in a hatred.

She screamed as she saw the stake in Klaus' chest and distracted Mikael enough for him to remove the white oak. He looked up at the man who both raised and then hunted him to attack, but he paused as he saw the eyes that used to, and still does, haunt him, look at the blonde bartender curiously. Klaus thought he was going to attack her, so he attempted to stand up and protect her. But Mikael's eyes turned from contemplation to realisation before he flashed and sent Klaus careening backwards with force and he flew backwards into rubble and vanished.

Along with the indestructible white oak stake.

He hadn't been seen since, and no deaths had popped in either which was really concerning the Mikaelson family. Had it not been for Cami seeing the other man, Klaus could have sworn it be another nightmare. But the truth was, Mikael was alive and someone had raised him from the dead to destroy the family. Destroy him. He needed to find both Mikael and the witch who was stupid enough to bring him back quick.

After a few discussions with his siblings and the three of them trying their best to scour New Orleans apart looking for their father, Elijah had suggested to call a meeting with the other factions. It could help keep them safe from the destroyer, and with Marcel's knowledge of the beast that forced them to flee from the very city they reside in now, could help plea for the witches to help track him down and aid them.

The wolves and vampires were really concerned about the recent deaths and Klaus wanted to explain to them about what he had discovered, but the witch Josephine had some concerning news of her own. She had recently discovered an imbalance of power in the coven the Deveraux's were in charge of before they had died. Since the harvest girls had been revived, and the elder ancestors back to where they came from after Davina's final sacrifice, the power had shifted dramatically. Josephine tried to explain the anomaly of it all, that the other covens magic was perfectly fine, that after the harvest their powers had come back as they should and now they were trying to figure out what was affecting the other coven but reluctantly needed advice from the Originals, whom may have the necessary knowledge they needed to put things back to normal.

Before Klaus was about to reply, the abattoir gates had been swung and crashed into the walls, shaking them under the force, chunks of plaster falling onto the floor.

"How lovely of you to gather a crowd to watch me end your weak and pathetic life, boy!" Mikael's voice vibrated around the room, sending shivers up Klaus' spine. He knew his father couldn't take him down, not with the help of his siblings, but Klaus was more concerned for their safety though. The stake was indestructible, so if he did meet his demise, what would stop him from going after Elijah, or Rebekah.

His own flesh and blood.

Klaus turned around to face his brother to tell him to take their sister far away from the man who tore through towns and villages tracking them down, but his feet dragged toward the brunette walking in, head down to the floor with a cloak covering most of her face, chanting lowly.

He heard Elijah flash to assist him, but heard him crash back on the floor straight after. The others were being blocked away from him.

"What is the meaning of this father?" Elijah questioned him a he dusted off his suit.

Klaus growled once he saw who was under the black, velvet, hooded cape.

"Davina?!" Marcel gasped, shocked, stood up from his chair to make his way towards her. The barrier cutting him off from getting too close. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay Marcel. I unlinked Klaus from his bloodline." She spoke up. "You won't die along with him."

"But D..."

"It's going to happen Marcel, whether you like it or not. There's no stopping this. His family have ruined New Orleans." Davina cut Marcel off.

"And what make you think you two can defeat me old man?" Klaus snarled at the older man.

"Oh Niklaus, how foolish of you." Mikael started laughing. "You see this one over here," he swung his arm pointing at Cami, "had me fooled I must admit. I thought she had followed you down here. That is until I looked closely."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, pure dread was filling Klaus. He knew where this was heading. Praying he was wrong, praying to every deity he deemed nonexistent that she was not here. Not at the mercy of Mikael. "I have no idea what you mean." He chuckled, feigning ignorance, but it wouldn't, and never fooled Mikael.

"What I mean is, your blonde is a vampire, not a human." He replied cocky, causing Klaus to swallow his fear down. "Her blood is quite _exquisite_ …" Mikael tried to tease Klaus.

It worked too.

Klaus growled at his father and tried to flash over to him before Davina stopped him. Klaus dropped to the floor in agony as the witch was giving him an aneurysm, his hands gripping onto the side of his head.

"That's what I thought." Mikael taunted him. "Come on in, sweetheart."

The blonde woman who appeared in his dreams, and whom he wished he could see, walked into the courtyard, striding past Davina to stand right next to Mikael. Her steps were her usual confidence mixed in with a slight tremor of hesitation. Her bright blue eyes had the light dimmed, blank under the hazy compulsion that was present. Hate filled the depths of her eyes. Klaus wanted nothing more than to remove it from them, but he supposed it was better than fear. Caroline would never show that kind of weakness.

Just like him.

That was one of the reasons of what he meant by they were the same.

Mikael reached out to touch one of Caroline's curls, causing her to hiss at him the exact same time Klaus couldn't contain a possessive growl.

"You know what you have to do don't you?"

"Stab Klaus through the heart with the white oak stake. Do everything I can to kill him. Even if it kills me." Caroline voiced her command in the usual monotone of compulsion. She took the stake from he hand and she turned to look at Klaus.

Davina had stopped giving Klaus an aneurysm a little while back, but he was too blinded but his emotional pain of seeing Caroline became his father's lap dog to notice.

"Nik…" he heard his sister's whispered anguish for him.

Caroline used this opportunity to flash over to him, but he was too quick for her, moving away from her when every part of him wished her to be near.

"What's to stop me from breaking her little neck and killing you with the stake instead?" Klaus asked Mikael.

Mikael responded by taking a dagger from behind him and cutting into his hand, Caroline flinching and hissing in pain long with the incision. "I had the with to link my life with hers. If I die, then so does she."

The situation dawning on both Klaus and Caroline, little sparks of fear and concern flowed through their eyes before they masked it at the same time.

Caroline kept flashing over to him while Klaus stepped away and intercepted her move. He was obviously stronger than her, and he kept his distance away from Mikael too. She was just about to flash to him before her eyes turned to determination, she suddenly stopped halfway and flung herself away from Klaus.

"What are you doing girl?" Mikael shouted.

She done it again, and again, and again.

Each time she flashed towards him, she would force herself away from him in turn.

Caroline was trying to resist the compulsion placed on her, tried to help save him. This beautiful, stunning creature was trying to her best to save them. Klaus hadn't seen this happen before.

 _No._ He thought. Stefan had resisted his compulsion because of his love for Elena. _Maybe she… No she wouldn't… Couldn't… Not him... Not yet._

"Kill him! NOW!" Mikael roared his command, sensing Klaus' distraction.

Caroline hurdled herself from her position by the stairs across the room and tackled Klaus, unable to refuse the unrelenting compulsion. The pair tumbled around and Caroline ended up sat on top, the hybrid tucked in between her thighs.

Klaus looked up and the glorious woman. Any other time he would relish to be in this position with her.

Struggling with the compulsion, Caroline couldn't help but to bring her shaky hands downwards towards Klaus' chest, regaining enough control to move it and tearing the flesh into her own leg at the last second. She bit back the cries of pain as she heard an echo cry behind her.

Spinning her head around she noticed Mikael's own leg bleeding in sync with her own.

Her life wasn't just linked to his, but his with hers.

Caroline stared into Klaus' confused eyes and whispered, "Tell my mum I love her." His eyes flashed to his father and back at hers in fear and recognition. "And Klaus? I do love you." Her voice broke as she tore the stake out of her leg and aimed for her own undead heart.

Klaus, the most powerful person in the world, hadn't felt this powerless since he was human, since he watched the wolves tear into his youngest brothers flesh. And now he felt the same paralysing fear watching the woman he loved turn a stake intended for him on herself. He felt as if he was watching the scene before him in slow motion, his hand couldn't get to her fast enough.

The wooden weapon was just about to pierce her pale skin when her neck twisted sharply to the left, and echo of another neck snapping following and a thud as a body dropped to the floor, but Klaus was busy catching Caroline before she fell and grabbed the offending weapon out of her hands. He sat up, slowly cradling her lifeless body but still undead, thankfully.

"What the hell Kaleb?" Davina shouted at the newcomer, but Klaus couldn't take his eyes off Caroline. Off her soft, pale skin of her neck being in such an unnatural state. How she should never have had to be hurt like this.

 _Never again_ , he vowed.

"Not Kaleb, darling." He replied, which piqued Klaus's interest to glance up at the man who dared enter his home. A young man, warlock, from the aura that surrounded him.

"What do you mean you're not Kaleb? And what have you done to me? I cant use my powers."

"I had to block your powers for a bit, darling. They should come back when you're ready to undo that link on my father from that tasty little thing."

Davina stepped back away from him, confused as to who he was. "Then who are you?"

The young man bowed dramatically with a smirk, a hint of mischief in his eyes which was so similar to… _but it couldn't be,_ Klaus thought. "Kol Mikaelson at your service."


	17. Move away from the door, let me at him

**Friday14th|SentencePrompt|"Move away from the door and let me at him."**

* * *

It had been five years since she had come to find Klaus in New Orleans and life hadn't been the same since. They have had their ups and downs but that was mainly due to their both extremely stubborn personalities.

And due to that stubborn personality, it took a year before Caroline finally accepted a date off the ever patient, well with her at least, hybrid.

That's how she come to find herself screaming in their living room on Valentine's Day.

She woke up, hand searching the bed for Klaus and shot right up when she found nothing, sheets cold.

Every Valentine's the couple would be fighting each other to get to the kitchen in order to make the other breakfast in bed.

Before one of them became breakfast.

 _And lunch._

Caroline tuned in her hearing and found the house surprisingly still and quiet. Creeping downstairs her senses told her that nothing was amiss, so she carried on walking normal to the living room, wanting to put her feet up and catch up with reality TV Elijah and Klaus banned from the house when they were home. Something to due was low tolerance to inane nonsense the elder original muttered. But it was her guilty pleasure.

Strolling into the room ready to dive on the large, vintage sofa and snuggle under a comforter, Caroline stopped in her path at the massive teddy and large box of chocolates that sat in between the huge legs of the bear. Looking closely at the box she deduced they were chocolate covered strawberries, her all time favourite.

Moving the box on to the coffee table, she was suddenly overcome with the urge to jump on it like she would as a child, she loved her young at heart personality.

Forever young.

Immortalised at seventeen.

So she let go and giggled as she jumped at the stuffed bear, cuddling into it. That was until it cuddled her right back!

"Hug me Caroline. Love me..." the teddy spoke, muffled.

She screamed and pushed the bear away and punching it quickly with her fast reflexes. But she knew that voice anywhere. Had dreamed of that accent since he came into her life.

"Klaus, get out of my teddy you stupid hybrid prick!" Caroline screeched as she still pushed and beat up the stuffed toy. She couldn't believe he had scared her like at.

It seemed that the fates was out to get her, now that she had been scared for her life for a split second, heart racing a mile inside her chest, there was movement in the house.

"Really Niklaus? I expect this behaviour from Kol." He spoke unamused, leaning against the lounge door, while Klaus took that opportunity to climb out of his teddy suit, laughing like he never had before.

So carefree.

Caroline spun towards him, eyes glaring before she was distracted by a newcomer in matching hysterics as Klaus.

 _Kol Mikaelson._

"I can't believe..." he tried to speak "...you actually listened to me..." clutching his stomach as he doubled over in the floor in the hallway.

"Seriously?!" Caroline hissed, her anger falling on the mastermind of this pathetic idea. She should have known. "Move away from the door and let me at him."


	18. A belt, a coffee mug and a notebook

**Saturday15th|ObjectPrompt|A belt, a coffee mug and a notebook**

* * *

Klaus had been living on the streets go around a year now. His father, Mikael, had found out he wasn't his son and got seriously drunk. So by the time Klaus had come home from an art exhibit, the sight had not been pretty at all.

He was always harsh with him, lashing out with his fists sometimes when he was sober, but if he had a drink it always ended up much worse, Mikael favouring his belt after a few scotches. After his beating, Mikael kicked him out with all he had on him at the time, not wanting him around _his_ family.

Klaus didn't have any friends, he loved the solitude and preferred to be around his siblings if he needed conversation and connection so he had nowhere else to go. His funds was cut now that he wasn't a _real_ Mikaelson and his pride left him to leave to city he called home invade he bumped into his siblings.

He sold his phone and some rings he had on him, took the next bus out of Chicago to New York City, and that's where he has stayed ever since.

The one thing he hated living rough, apart from the weather at times, was the looks of pity people cast him. He could deal with the ignorance, the dirty looks off some businessmen who reminded him of the reason he was in that situation.

The weather wasn't so nice either, especially now it was winter. It had been constantly raining and he was soaked to the bone, the little covering he did have wasn't enough, so he was huddled in a ball, shivering.

Looking down a pair of black heeled boots stopped and pointed at his direction, and once they didn't move for a few minutes Klaus looked at the see what they're problem was. He lifted his gaze to follow up the knee length boots, a sliver of tights peeking between the boots and a black fitted trench coat, a leather satchel in the brightest yellow slung on the person's waist. Carrying on inspecting higher, he saw two disposable hot drinks cups in gloved hands, matching scarf, then the most beautiful sight he had seen stood before him. Soft, blonde waves, framed the stunning pale, skin as she had her head tilted down towards him. Pink rosy cheeks, probably from her drink warming her up, and sparkling, blue eyes staring at him intently.

She looked like an angel.

An angel sent down to him in his time of need.

"Hi." She said softly as she thrust her hand with one of the drinks in toward him. "It's for you." She paused. "For you to drink." She added a bit more cautiously, his face must have looked incredulous.

"Thanks." He spoke in trepidation.

"My names Caroline." She smiled down at him still.

"Klaus."

"Come one then." She demanded as she took a step to the side and started walking.

"Come where?"

"I can't study in the rain." She looked at him with a slight frown, as if he was to know that bit of information, as if he knew her.

"I'm not..." he began to say something, he wasn't sure what though.

"I'm not gonna ask for your life story or whatever. Just thought you might appreciate someone to talk to in a warm and dry place. Well if you insist." She shrugged and started to walk away.

He shot up quick and grabbed his bag before he knew it, following.

The blonde woman, Caroline, tilted her head back to make sure he was following behind, smirking as he realised she caught him out. She slowed her steps so he walked with her and began talking about herself.

Coaxing him to do the same.

She took him into a large public library and she and the librarian at the desk greeted each other warmly before she carried on into the building.

They silently walked through the library before Caroline directed him to an empty table and she placed her bag down at the table, shrugged her coat off and hung it on the back of the chair before she sat on it. Looking up at Klaus through her long lashes, a beautiful smile on her face, she nodded for him to sit down too, and after her not so subtle encouragement, he shuffled his way opposite her. He brought his hot coffee mug down in front of him and he cradled it between his hands to try and keep the warmth in them.

He watched in confusion as she grabbed a few books out of her bag and she put them about the place in a neatly manor, spotting books on various topics which he assumed was part of her college degree. He was so confused and wary at this young woman's display of kindness and compassion towards him.

Klaus had mixed feelings of the topic.

He hated feeling weak and accepting help from anyone, he refused a lot of help throughout his time of being homeless, but he simply didn't understand why he suddenly felt grateful now. It simply couldn't be that she was beautiful, though that did have an added bonus, but he thinks it was because she hadn't treated him luck scum, she hadn't tried to belittle him and knock him down while he was already at rock bottom. No she simply saw him, saw him as a human going through a little difficulty and as though all her words can magic his worries and make his life better. Especially when her smile reached her blue eyes and they twinkled.

He berated himself for acting weak again and he looked down at his steaming coffee, getting lost in a world of his own.

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced up at Caroline who was looking at him shyly before she turned away to look around. "What?"

"We are in a library, why don't you grab a few books to read or you'll be bored stiff. I'm gonna be here all day."

Chuckling to himself at her demand, he stood up and walked a few aisles of the library and grabbed a few art books, checking out some new artists local to New York always eager to learn new techniques.

Hours passed and Klaus and Caroline were having fun. The dark haired woman from the reception desk had come over a few times. It turns out she was Caroline's friend, and this was her part time job to help fund her degree. He tried not to listen into their conversations as he was a gentleman at heart. He had to admit teasing the blonde was amusing though, even though it was sort of ungentlemanly of him. But he adorned the way her eyes flared up when he proved she was wrong and the way her forehead creased while she concentrated on her studies. She had relentlessly teased him back though and he enjoyed her look of triumph when she had beat him in a little quiz she had to do for one of her coursework.

Seeing her so passionate in her work made him feel a little somber, he couldn't remember the last time he held a paintbrush in his hands, a pencil even to sketch, and oh, how he longed to draw this stunning goddess that gave him time of day.

"What's up?" she whispered, as if she felt his sadness radiate from him.

"Nothing."

"Come on Klaus, tell me. It may help to clear some stuff off your chest." her voice soothed him, like a balm for his soul and healing his pain.

"It's just reading about art. Its one of my passions and I haven't been able to draw in a while that's all." He explained, carrying on reading his book in front of him. "I miss it." he confessed.

Sensing to leave the topic alone, Caroline carried on reading her own book, drifting them into a comfortable silence.

Evening was fast approaching and Caroline grabbed another notebook out of her bag before scribbling some stuff onto it, ripping the page ut and folding it. She slid it towards Klaus. "There's directions and location of the homeless shelter I work at. Food, shower and a roof over your head. Please go there, the storm is rolling in any day now." She threw her coat on and stuffed her books back into her satchel, ignore him and any signs of protesting, which he was going to. "I'll see you around, Klaus." She called over her shoulder as she left the library, and him behind.

Safe to say he didn't turn up at the shelter that night.

.

Caroline found him two days later. She had hoped he had come to the shelter after their time spent together, but she saw the stubbornness set on his face. It was why she fled quickly, trying not to give him time to reject the idea. She had helped loads of people on the streets, day after day, but she couldn't understand why he was so different. Why she connected with him so fast, why she was desperate that he kept safe from the upcoming snow storm.

She walked around the streets of New York looking for him. She knew she was being stupid and that she may not find him in the metal jungle but she was determined to find him by tonight, before the first snowfall.

She felt foolish these past few days.

The night she left Klaus, she headed home only to bypass an art supplies shop, taking a few steps back, her feet compelled her into the store and she browsed the lavish stock they had. Caroline bought a few stuff though. A sketch pad and some pencils, hoping she would bump into him on her shifts at the shelter, but he was nowhere to be seen. So they sat in her apartment, still in its gift wrap, awaiting to be torn open by it's rightful owner.

She finally spotted him across the street and she jumped through traffic to get to him on the other side. He looked up at her, startled when he registered who's face it was under the hat and scarf she wrapped herself up in.

"Hello, love." he smiled at her, causing her to frown at his happiness, while she was worried about him.

She huffed and stomped her foot slightly, mentally curing herself for acting like a spoilt brat but she carried on when his face morphed into amusement. "You!" She pointed at him, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"I cant, sweetheart. The shelter would be closing right about now."

Damn him and his stubbornness and for refusing her generosity. "Well it's a good thing I'm not taking you there. Now grab your stuff and move it." She put on her best commanding voice, channeling her inner cheerleader and he raised his eyebrow at her before getting his stuff together and follow her.

She led him back to her apartment and opened the door, wondering if this was a good idea after all, but she trusted him and she trusted her gut, so Caroline widened the door to let him inside. Her home was a tiny one bedroom apartment but she had gone out and decorated it in light and homey colours with soft furnishings. She was proud of what she had achieved in life, no matter how little.

Caroline walked over to the sofa and pulled it out into a bed, leaving Klaus stand in the room alone as she grabbed spare sheets and bedding from the closet. He watched her, no, gaped at her as she settled into her task of turning the living room into a bedroom for her new guest.

"I don't need your charity, Caroline." He tried to growl at her, but it came out more of a shocked grunt.

Giggling she walked into the tiny kitchen space that was opened out into the living room and she fixed herself and Klaus a sandwich and a drink, turning to look at him. "Tough, you're getting it."

She brought them back into the living room and was glad when she saw Klaus had took off his jacket and had sat down on the edge of the sofa bed, looking at the side table. Looking at his name scribbled on a piece of card on top of the wrapped art supplies.

"Thats for you. You would have had it sooner, but you didn't show up." She bit into her sandwich and turned to television on, glancing over at him now and again to make sure he was eating, and opening his gift. He gasped in surprise once he did and he choked a thanks before looking away.

It wasn't even half an hour later when she heard the tell tale signs of pencil scratching over the parchment.

She really was excited to have him stay as a roommate.

Telling him he was staying was going to be a challenge though.

But she never backed down from those.


	19. MythicalCreaturesCoffeeshopAU

**Sunday16th|TropeMashupPrompt|MythicalCreatures+CoffeeshopAU**

* * *

She was deep into her favorite book, coffee machines and people chattering as background noise as she was consumed by the story yet again, and she never tired of the feeling she got when she submerged herself into a new world, lived a different life from someone else's eyes.

"Your kind are hard to come by." A deep, accented voice brought her out of her reverie.

She glanced up from her book that was sat in front of her next to her latte and saw a handsome man. He had stubble which helped emphasise his jawline a bit, short, curly, brown hair and bright blue eyes. Very handsome indeed. He exuded charm, bravado and power underneath the good looking exterior, her inner demon was itching to come out and play. Can tell how powerful he was, can tell how more powerful he could be too. Her demon smiled in delight. "And yours is fun to play with."

"I'm glad you think so, maybe you can help me out with a tiny problem?" He leaned forward into her personal space, his scent of woods and whisky and age travelled to her, she nestled purred in delight.

"What kind of problem?" She raised her eyebrow in question, trying to tame herself, rein her claws and teeth that itches to sink into his skin.

"One that requires your unusual tactics. Come by place tomorrow," he passed her a business card with and address and number on, "we can have a chat in private if you're interested." And with that he stood up from his chair and walked out of the coffee shop.

Glancing at his card she spotted his name.

 _Klaus Mikaelson._

His kind was so much fun indeed. Especially a family of Original vampires.

.

Caroline walked up the pathway leading her to a massive mansion. The architecture of the place was simply stunning and was highlighted with the off-white limestone paint. She stood in front of the huge door way, two large marble pillars at either side of her, she knocked the door quietly knowing she would be heard.

"Well hello there, darling. What can I do for you?" The young, dark haired, roughing looking man greeted her. A seductive smile graced his face but his eyes were all predatory.

A gust of wind drew her attention behind him where Klaus appeared. "Come in, love. Ignore my brother Kol here would you, he knows no manners."

Stepping into the house she was awestruck by the beauty of the interior. No matter how long she had lived her life, she still loved seeing the beauty in the world, was still shocked by the wonderful sight of it all. Caroline turned back to see Klaus gazing at her with a pleased smiled, and he should.

"So you're the succubus." Kol concluded before his features lit with glee and mischievous. "You have got to do me! Glamour me, put me in a trance!" He practically jumped around like he was a child wanting treats, a dog wanting it's chew toy. Caroline looked at Klaus to see if his brother was insane or dead serious in his request and the hybrid shrugged his shoulders a little, giving her the choice to use her power on him or not.

She looked into the younger originals eyes and felt her power prickle beneath the skin, smiling seductively she touched his shoulder as she walked passed, leaving him to sand where he was, stuck until his visions were over.

"Follow me."

The hybrid led her into his study slash studio. The large room was split in two, on the left was an easel and paints decorated around a table, canvases strewn across the side wall and sketch book upon sketch book stacked on a side table too. She was surprised that the art studio was as organised as an artist could be. She's seen her fair share of them over the centuries. The right side of the room had floor to ceiling height bookcases, lined up with ancients rolls of parchment and books. A large wooden desk was sat in front of the bookcases and a chair in between them, facing his art studio. In the middle of the room sat two sofas opposite each other and a table in between. Decanters of blood and alcohol inside them.

"Please sit." Klaus nudged her further into the room and he walked around her to gather some crystal glasses, sitting on a sofa while he poured the brown liquid into them.

"So how did you know what I am? Only a few know my kind exists, never mind actually finding us." Caroline asked him. It was true though, not many people seemed to find her species out, even witches claimed they were myth and that only vampires and werewolves existed.

"Let's just say my brother Kol is on good terms with a friend of yours, Lorenzo?" She nodded, thinking of ways she's gonna kill him if this goes wrong. "Well he told us if your location as you were closer to us than him. He also said you wouldn't mind as you'll enjoy playing."

Caroline took a deep gulp of her whisky as Klaus leaned back in his chair, confident that she would help. He had a tiny gleam in his eyes, excitement. Hers probably matched his, she did enjoy having fun.

"What is it you wish for me to do?"

"What is it you can do?" Klaus challenged her, not many that did know of her existence knew the power she held and how she weaved it.

It's how they liked it.

"Don't you worry about that, what do you need done?" She challenged.

"There's a precious stone that I need to retrieve, but I cannot procure an invite to the house. The town of Mystic Falls are aware of vampires and their weaknesses due to a council of founding families. The whole town aren't aware but just enough to get messy when I need to do a bit of light thievery and murder you know?" He paused sipping on his drink before he carried on. "The moonstone I need back is in the mayor's house, somewhere. There is also a teeny glitch called the Salvatore brothers. Both vampires and harbouring my doppelgänger."

Caroline was deep in thought planning, seeing what powers would be needed and what not. Humans are easy, they don't really question much. Vampires, though fun to play with, may be able to tell if she put them in a trance depending on how old they are.

"So why don't you just kill them all in a horrific town meeting then take the doppelgänger?"

"My brother, Elijah, made me a deal unfortunately. If I was to spare his deceitful doppelgänger who escaped my last ritual and promised not to kill anyone next time round, then he and his whore would help me by keeping an eye on her family lineage, let me know when a new doppelgänger popped up and stay out of the way."

A few hours later, a few more drinks later, Caroline and Klaus had finally mapped out a plan and a contingency plan and a further few more ideas if anything should go wrong. But she was confident in getting the job done the first time. Klaus was doubting as he didn't know of her abilities and he also didn't want the ritual to go wrong.

Suddenly the doors barged open, Kol standing in a slight gaze, looking at her in awe with a huge smile on his face. "Oh my God. That. That was amazing! Wow. Nik, you need a go of that.." He thrummed in excitement. "Thank you." And with that he flashed back out.

"What did you make him see? When he was in that trance?" Klaus asked her, still curious of her powers. She didn't mind answering this though as she didn't know herself.

"When I put people in that trance like state of mind, it shows the person their desires. It could be money, power, sex. It differs person to person. Once in that trance I could see what they are seeing, use that information to seduce them into plans and schemes or I could choose not to see their desires and still feed on the power they produce from the trance."

"So that's one of your powers?"

"And that's all you're getting to know of them." She pointed her finger at him sternly.

It only took Caroline an evening to do her tasks, like she told the hybrid, so she waited until the night before the full moon. She made sure he had his witch waiting for the ritual.

She was in the Grille for her unsuspected target, son of the mayor, Tyler. He was so into her all evening that she didn't need to seduce him with her powers before he invited her home. Luckily enough for both of them, he passed out in bed from all the alcohol he drank. Waiting until she could hear his parents sleeping she cast her powers over them that made sure they slept, giving her plenty of time to find the moonstone in the location Tyler drunkenly slipped out. The house only had one safe.

After Caroline pocketed the moonstone, she made her way over to the Salvatore boarding house. The eldest brother and the school teacher, from the notes and research Klaus told her of, sat by the fire drinking, brooding. From the power she absorbed from the Lockwood's, she felt it prickle under her skin, itching to get out. She focused her power as she let it loose and she knocked the pair out before casting them into a sleep.

Just one more house to visit tonight then she had work to do tomorrow to keep them distracted.

The Gilbert house, just three humans and a vampire staying in the house. Perfect. It was nearly sunrise so the occupants were already asleep, making her job so much easier. The aunt and brother were the easy targets, but the vampire had to be done first in case he woke up and spotted her.

Once the three were under her spell she woke the brunette doppelgänger up, her eyes lit in fear and confusion as Caroline's eyes turn silver whispering seductive commands for her to calm down and follow, into her car and back to her hotel where Klaus waited for her.

He smiled gratefully as he took the moonstone and the Gilbert girl away, leaving her to get some much needed rest and a shower.

The next day she spent all day trapping them inside the grille unknowingly under her spell before she made her way to the woods to watch Klaus' ritual. Watching him slaughter three innocents before he fell to the floor, blood dripping down him, bones cracking and golden eyes.

 _Breathtaking_.

Caroline spent three days pacing her hotel room nervously, constantly checking her phone for any signs of him being alive. She wasn't used to feeling this anxious before, this need to know if someone is safe. But she had and she needed to know. So she grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door, surprised at opening it to reveal the hybrid in question, looking very much alive. Looking very, very attractive. Wearing his dark grey henley, black jeans that fitted his rear perfectly, black  
combat boots and his array of necklaces.

Bringing her eyes to his face hoping she wasn't caught practically drooling, she brought herself back down to her mask of boredom and nonchalance. "Finally going to take me up on that trance offer?"

He walked in without taking his eyes off her and closed the door after him, "You could try if you want."

Frowning, Caroline brought her power from deep within her, felt it being cast over Klaus but it didn't click, didn't sink into his body but instead drew back into her.

"It didn't work."

"Performance issues." He joked as he walked towards her, making her step back unconsciously.

"That's never happened before." She was still staring back into his eyes as she felt the wall hit her back all of a sudden, Klaus standing in front of her, gazing, searching. "Why didn't it work?" She questioned herself more than him, but he answered anyway.

"Because I don't want a little fantasy, _Caroline_. I want the real thing." His voice came out husky as he positioned himself, hitching her right leg over his hip and drawing his hand on her bare thigh as her dress moved.

"The real thing?" She gulped in anticipation, blood pumping with arousal. "And what real thing do you want?" She spoke breathlessly.

His other hand came up and cradled her face, both thumbs moving in circles, in sync with each other over her soft skin. He tilted her face up towards his more as he closed the gap between them. Both smiling as their eyes flicked to the others lips and back to each other's eyes.

"You." He barely managed to get the words out before his mouth finally reached hers, her hands coming up to cling on to the back of his neck, grabbing into his curls as she deepened the kiss.


	20. The Cabin - Part Two

This drabble is dedicated to delerithmoriwen for her very subtle attempts at letting me know here birthday is TODAY! And I mean _very_ subtle :P So happy Birthday love, hope you enjoy!

You can read the first part at chapter 12 :)

* * *

Klaus really couldn't believe his luck sometimes. He had spent the last year travelling with Caroline and some mornings when he woke up and sat watching the sunrise with his cup of tea he had to pinch himself that she slept so close. Did he wish they were together romantically, of course, but he valued the friendship they had built together all the same. He was glad that she looked up at him in something other than revulsion and hatred, and it was breathtaking.

They had started off in Tokyo, her heart still aching and even though her eyes were brightening up with each sight, new food to taste, she would spend equal amounts crying out in pain and grief still. Guilt that she's still living, eternal while her mother was dealt with death. Two months touring Japan and Caroline surprised him when she gave him two tickets to Florence.

That's when things changed the most.

 _Italy._

They spent days and days walking around the ancient cities. Hours upon hours standing in front of the most beautiful art, with Klaus telling her as much history about the items as he knew. She would surprise him too with her own keen knowledge she researched ahead of time. She began to relax more as they both bore their heart and secrets to each other and she taught him the art of hugging.

They had become close in their companionship and he utterly adored it. Didn't know it was possible to love her even more than he did. Didn't know he was capable of experiencing that live at all. And it terrified him.

There were bumps in the way of course, what with her traveling with the hybrid who had caused nothing but heartache, pain and death in his wake. She had been kidnapped once in retaliation in Venice. It only took a few hours to track her sent and tear the ancient vampires he sired limb from limb, but it took over a week to regain her trust in him. After her shouting at him and then giving him a cold shoulder the rest of the time. Another bump in the road was the nights he woke up to sounds of her raising heartbeat, smell of her sweat, sense her fear radiating from her before she would wake up in terrified gasps, calming herself down with whispers of how _she was still alive, they cant hurt her no more._ Those were the nights he would sneak off and tear into some unsuspected victims throat imagining ways in which he wanted to hunt those who hurt her down. To find their loved ones and break them, to feel hearts in his hand and revel in their terror.

He thoroughly enjoyed the days when it was so easy between them. Caroline grabbed his hand, looking up at him with eyes shining in excitement as she pulled him to the Colosseum in Rome, forgetting she was holding his hand when they reached the gates. Times where she would cuddle into him on the sofa when she demanded they watch a film so she could practise her Italian and the moments where he couldn't stop himself from pushing her hair away from her face and caressing her cheek, catching her blush as she leant into his touch.

Caroline had requested they travel to France for the anniversary of her mother's death and something inside him twisted.

 _Paris, Rome, Tokyo._

They were the places he told her he would take her and they have already been to two of them and he thought that maybe after he showed her Paris that she would finally leave him and go back to Mystic Falls. Deny their friendship and he would be left all alone. So he promised himself to savour these moments, sketch every time she took his breath away, find a way to bare the pain of her leaving as much as his instincts wanted to keep her by his side.

But he knew he had to be selfless with her.

The only person he would be.

Even if it broke him in the process.

The day of Liz's first year of her passing arrived and Caroline had been in a somber mood, her grief not hitting her as hard as when he first came to her. She had waited till the evening before she went to the park near the hotel and set off a candle lit lantern in remembrance and to let go of her in. She told him of the times her and her friends had done the same before. Had shocked him when she gave him his own to let go of his own pain. He surprised himself as he whispered in his mother tongue of the pain of losing Henrik, the pain of his father's brutal beating, seeing his birth father on a spike as Mikael killed him, pain of losing both Finn and Kol, even if Kol had been resurrected again.

He could never forget the moment that brought them here, in Paris, on top of the Eiffel Tower, a year to the date they left Mystic Falls.

*FlashBack of the cabin*

 _The drive was relatively quiet, the music radio on some pop station for Caroline to listen to in between her silent sobs and little gaps of fitful sleep. He wasn't sure what he should do and how he could help, he didn't realise too much what going away with her meant, caught up in her asking him to spend time with her. He was never good at conforming someone, even Rebekah. He was the reason people needed comfort because of. So to say he was out of his element was an understatement, carry on driving to the location she tapped into the gps and trying not to concentrate on how his own heart is breaking over hers crumbling._

Klaus stopped a few times on the way, grabbing some supplies of blood bags for Caroline, and reluctantly himself if there wasn't anyone around the remote cabin. He fed on the nurse who helped grab them for him while he was at it, taking his time to savour the fresh, warm blood and grabbed him and Caroline some coffee and snacks for the road.

Once he arrived at the small cabin, he compelled the owners to invite them in and woke Caroline up, who dragged herself into a shower before falling asleep. Leaving him to unpack the car and having a quick shower and bed himself.

 _He spent the next week coaxing the grieving blonde from her bedroom, where he would check in on her and make sure she ate, drank and showered, to come sit on the sofa each day. Where she silently sobbed into him while they watched some inane chick flick, but the sobs were becoming less frequent. He was glad he always had his sketch pad and charcoals to keep him amused while she slept and he couldn't remove the images of her red, puffy eyes from his heart._

He caught her looking out the window to see the views and she looked genuinely excited and happy before guilt swept over her and she closed herself back off in her room for the remainder of that day.

Caroline had confessed when she finally reached for his hand, walking around the woods to the river running through them, that she had thought of turning it off for a year and then switch it back on once the worst of the grieving had stopped. He gripped her hand slightly harder at the thought of her losing her light. But he couldn't help but dream of her wild and stripped to her basic vampiric nature, wondering if she still held her impeccable control so rare in vampires centuries old, never mind newborns. Wondered if she would give into him too alongside the bloodlust, but he knew she would have regretted her actions when she did eventually turn it back on, and he didn't want to be a regret.

 _A mistake._

 _They spent a month in the cabin before Caroline made up her mind to go back to Mystic Falls. Although the time spent in the cabin was filled with sorrow, he still loved spending his time alone with the love of his life, so he tried in vain not to feel the sorrow that Caroline just let go of._

 _Dropping her back to her childhood home, Caroline leaned up to him whispering thanks before she pecked his cheek, dragging her luggage behind her. She got to the porch before she swirled around, a smile on her face, eyes shining that light which dimmed in her torment._

" _Nothings binding me here anymore, and I know it's a few decades earlier than I planned, but is that offer still on your cards?" Caroline shuffled on her feet a slight bit that no human eye could detect, but he did. As much as she demanded an answer, her insecurities still lay behind her eyes, if you knew where to look._

" _Which offer love? To take you traveling across the world, or to be your last love?" he tried not to show his nerves at her question, putting on his smug cocky bravado that he was sure she could tell wasn't real anymore._

" _Both?"_

" _Always." He whispered through the most genuine smile he didn't think he was capable of after all the centuries of death and bloodshed._

"What are you thinking of?" She asked him, bringing him out his memory of how they came to travel together.

"You."

"Do you think of anything but?" Caroline teased him.

"Well I am considering going over there and talking to that guy who can't stop looking over at you." He couldn't help but taunt her, she was simply stunning when she had fire in her eyes as much as the light that first drew him in, like a moth to a flame. Her light. Her fire. He wanted to get as close to it as possible, to bask in her.

She looked behind for a moment before giggling as she turned back to look at him in the eyes. "I'm pretty sure he's looking at you Klaus."

"Well then he gets to keep his eyes in his sockets after all."

"I can't believe I'm drinking champagne, watching the sunset on the Eiffel Tower."

"Is it everything you dreamed of, Caroline?" He asked, hoped it was everything to her as it was to him.

"No."

"No?"

"No." She paused, looking back over the Parisian skyline. "You're not kissing me."

"Well I have to rectify that as soon," he leaned down to her. "As." Placing his hands on her waist, bringing her in closer, her hands winding around his neck. "Possible." He whispered before he brushed his lips to meet hers.


	21. KlarolineVacayExchange

**_Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well... Here is my gift for the amazing ABBY! 3tinkgemini for the recent KlarolineVacayExchange over on AO3..._**

* * *

 **There's a time and place to die, but this ain't it.**

Klaus held yet another monthly faction meeting since he came to New Orleans over a year ago. He had come to seek powerful witches to raise his brother Kol, who had died back in Mystic Falls at the hands of the Gilbert hunter, and to reacquaint himself as King of New Orleans after leaving the city in safe hands in Marcel's care. The witches were a bit wary and cautious of his demands but nonetheless, his baby brother was brought back to the family, causing carnage in his wake.

Klaus suddenly stopped talking mid speech, mid pace, and dropped to the floor, the echo of his knees colliding with concrete filling the silence of the room. His right hand came to his chest, clutching at his grey henley, panting hard, gasping for breath. Trying to fill his burning lungs with the very air he didn't even need to survive anymore. He felt every ounce of life, of light, of love leave him in the piercing cold darkness.

The blood rushing in his ears drowned the concerned voices of his siblings, so much so that he only managed to see blurry figures flash over to him, Rebekah holding on to his shoulders, mouth opening and closing but he couldn't grasp on reality enough to hear what she said.

The room was growing heavy and dark, and the little he could see was a swirling spiral of colours.

As quick as it came over him, the darkness left him, bringing his hearing and life back into a dull existence. The light in the room was the same but his long life and artistic attention to details told him that the tone of colour he once knew was a few subtle shades more bland.

Klaus finally heard his sister's and brother's calls of concern, the 'what's going on?', 'what's happening to him?', 'help him' finally reaching him, calling him fully out of whatever had overcome him.

He went to stand up, to tell them he was okay, to demand to know what witch dared try to cast a spell on him, to kill them in retaliation, when his femur cracked under pressure.

Crashing back to the floor, he looked up at his sister in confusion, who stared back at him in horror. His other leg broke into pieces before his shoulders arched in pain, his answering howl bouncing around his home.

He was transforming into his wolf.

Determined not to go through the agonizing change, he tried to will his bones to change back, to stay in his human form. He was in a battle within himself, his mind demanding to stave off the change, but his wolf was stubborn and wanted to protect him.

To protect his heart.

His soul.

He finally put the pieces together, he understood what was going on.

She was gone.

 _Dead_.

His wolf was turning from the death of his mate and he managed to croak out her name to Rebekah before letting go, growling in torment. His clothes tore into pieces, claws elongated from his fingertips and soft, grey fur covered his bare skin, his eyes becoming golden as his wolf was finally set free.

There wasn't much that had scared Rebekah throughout her long existence, her immortality ensuring she was the bigger threat. But watching her brother collapse without warning, no stench of magic in the air, had her own heart clutch in fear for him. She watched helplessly as his pain-filled eyes dimmed of all life, much worse than if he were turning the ever-elusive switch off that young vampires liked to pretend they had.

She stood back as soon as she saw her brother change into his wolf, enough to be there for him but far enough to flash away if she needed to, not sure if he would recognise her. Nik surprised her though, looking at her sorrowfully before fleeing, Elijah hot on his heels like the ever dutiful brother. He would clean up after their brother while she would hold the fort here.

"Well I take it the meeting is postponed. Off you go." She dismissed the witches, needing the seclusion to phone for information. She had no idea why her brother would mention her now - after all, they had left that awful, cursed town a year ago and to her knowledge he'd had no contact with the residents. The witches started to leave but Marcel and the wolf girl, Hayley, held back. She knew Marcel was just as curious as he was concerned for her brother but Rebekah had no idea why the wolf would stay.

"I think I know what may be going on with Klaus."

"Tell me," Rebekah demanded. She needed to know what was going on, and if the little wolf pup could shed some light, she could be more help to her brother.

"It's rare-" Hayley started.

"What is?" Rebekah butted in, her impatience showing. She had no time for stories.

"Mates. Wolves are gifted with mates. Alphas mainly, but some betas and omegas are lucky enough to have them."

"What does that have to do with Nik?"

"If you let me finish," she paused, "whoever she is, he just felt his mate die."

Rebekah was shocked.

How had she never been aware that her brother could not only be susceptible to having a mate but to have one too. Could the blonde, baby vampire be his mate? She needed to find out if she had indeed died before she could have her proper answers.

"Thank you for your information, but if you..."

"I would never. No matter how many wrongdoings he has done, wolves would never go after mates or sell them out. We are as protective to other packs as we are to our own. Like I said, they are rare and we don't take them for granted. No matter the sins of the wolf who had one." She stood defiantly, her words ringing with truth.

"Clear off then, I have a brother to help."

Hayley nodded and walked out of the house, leaving Rebekah, Kol and Marcel alone. Rebekah swirled in Marcel's direction ready to dismiss him, threaten him, or both - she hadn't decided yet - but he beat her to it.

"I'm here to help. I've told Joshua to keep the vampires at bay, not to attack any wolves and that if they see him, to let me know of his whereabouts. Hayley knows to do the same for the wolves. It's just the witches you need to be careful of, but I'm sure your very own witch siren could play his part," the vampire said.

"Very well." She was grateful for his quick thinking while she had Hayley talk her ear off. "Kol, you know what to do. And should you kill anyone, you're dealing with both Elijah and Nik. If whatever that wolf said was true, Nik will need as much power to bring her back as he can. Be careful."

"I'm always careful, dear sister." Kol flashed off, ready to seduce his way to find any signs of betrayal and uprisings.

Rebekah bent down towards the pile of tattered fabric that was once on her brother to find his phone, hoping he didn't have a passcode on it, and luckily enough, as she turned the device on it was unlocked. She flicked through his contacts to see a number under CF. Clicking the contact, the phone rang and rang before reaching voicemail. Hanging up, she scrolled through to find Stefan's contact details and she thought she could chance reaching out to him.

"Not now Klaus, we have too much going on here to deal with you too," he answered. She could tell he had been crying by the tone of voice he was using.

"Well aren't you lucky it's me then. I need to speak with Caroline."

"You can't at the moment."

"Why not?" She pressed.

"Um, she's kind of not here right now." He tried to avoid the question. He knew she could detect lies and she knew he was trying to avoid the reality of the situation.

"No worries, I can wait for her to return."

"You may be waiting a while." His voice quieted a few notches, thick with sadness.

"I know. I just needed confirmation. You're going to have to bring her down to New Orleans as soon as possible. We have covens upon covens that can band together and bring her back. The sooner the better, Stefan."

"How?"

"Nik and his little spies everywhere. Don't make him tear your tiny pathetic town to pieces to get her."

"But we have a lot going on here.."

"No excuses. We don't need the whole rag team. You'll do just fine. I'm sure your brother can hold the fort for a little while," she mocked, hanging up on the younger Salvatore, not giving him a chance to argue.

Her and Marcel worked around each other in silence. He had gone to set up some fresh clothing and some much needed alcohol for when Klaus changed back into his human form. She needed to prepare the guest room for her brother's arrival.

And his mate's.

Elijah had followed Niklaus to the Bayou. He kept his distance as the wolf hunted deer, rabbit and some fox; thankfully no humans were about for them to become target of his brother's callousness.

After a few hours of hunting, his brother's hunger dissipating, the wolf settled down and began to whine at the rising moon. A few bobcats and coyotes responded in kind, not that most humans nor vampires would be able to hear. Elijah's hearing had been tuned in to detect anyone coming near.

Elijah waited patiently as the sun began to rise again when his phone rang, disturbing both the peaceful nature and Niklaus. Rebekah was calling to let him know the Bennett witch was nearby and he needed to get the wolf to change back into their brother.

Upon hearing some kind of news, Klaus, still in his wolf form sprinted his way back to their home, Elijah in pursuit. He was met by his siblings and Marcel in the family room, trying not to listen to the cracking of bones, and growls turning into human whimpers of pain. He poured himself and his brother a glass of bourbon in time for said brother, clothed, to receive his glass.

Downing the drink, he reached for his phone from Rebekah and dialed a contact, reaching the voicemail of Stefan Salvatore. Pacing, the whole room was eerily quiet except the echo of Niklaus' footsteps and the phone ringing.

Calling Stefan, yet again with no answer, a knock sounded through the Mikaelson's home, revealing Bonnie as Klaus eagerly opened it.

"Where is she?" Niklaus demanded.

"Right here mate. Thought it be best not to draw attention our way." A British, male, voice spoke up instead of the Bennett witch. He stepped into their home cradling a body close to him, wrapped up in a soft blanket, blonde hair covering her face. To anyone it looked as if she was cradled in a lover's embrace, sleeping.

Niklaus instantly took her body away from the dark-haired vampire and stepped back further into the house in order to let the two new guests enter. He flashed off up stairs for a brief moment, reappearing without the girl.

"Now explain who you are and what took you so long to get here."

"Name's Enzo," the male introduced himself, bowing ever so slightly with some semblance of respect.

"I needed to prepare her body for the spell. I needed to make a healing salve for her heart to heal in preparation for the spell to bring her back," Bonnie explained.

"And you couldn't do that here?"

"And make you wait longer for her return?" she bit back. "I thought with the long journey ahead of us to get here, the healing would nearly be complete. It only took us an extra hour. Was it wrong of me to give us the head start?" The witch raised her eyebrow in question, stopping his brother from replying. Obviously he was in agreement with her methods.

Miss Bennett proceeded to send the male vampire, Enzo, to grab her items from their car and was led into the family room. There she explained what transpired to lead to Miss Forbes' untimely death and a few options she had in mind for her resurrection.

"My magic won't allow me to bring her back as she is, of course, a vampire. If she were human, I could have done it with some consequences like with Jeremy. Also, if the Other Side was still there and I were still the anchor, then I could have had someone else do the ritual and open the rift enough to let her pass back," the witch carefully explained, trying not to set off Niklaus' temper. "That limits the already limited options. So if you have any idea of a powerful object to tie her spirit, her life to then we can use that."

"How powerful?" Kol questioned her. He knew the most elaborate spells and types of magic out of the family.

 _His knowledge would be helpful indeed,_ Elijah thought to himself.

"Extremely, and very stable too. Her life would be tied to it. If that powerful object is destroyed, then so shall she."

"Me." Niklaus whispered. "I'm the most powerful creature to roam the Earth, immortal at that. Even more so if you find a way to destroy the spell my mother cast on that stake."

"You have a lot of enemies though. You die and she'll go right with you," Bonnie said, her voice raised at Klaus' idea.

"Do you not forget she'd die anyway? What with sirelines and all."

"But if I tie her life to yours, she can't die until you die. Or the object is destroyed," Bonnie voiced her concerns.

"Not even a stake to the heart, head chopped off?" Kol enquired, a curious glint in his eyes.

Bonnie nodded her confirmation.

"Even better then. Tie, her life, to mine." He demanded.

"I need a place of power to do the ritual, a graveyard, or a site where there's been a massacre?"

"Lafayette Cemetery. I can ask D to let us in," Marcel chimed in with his suggestion, taking his phone out of his back pocket after Niklaus nodded.

Before Bonnie headed over to do the ceremony, she needed to check to see if Caroline's heart had healed fully. The other flesh could heal once she'd returned and blood was in her system. Bonnie had asked for Rebekah's assistance, surprising them both, but she needed the vampire strength to turn the body over.

She had been right to wait the extra hour to start on the healing balm, the journey had given them the head start they needed and the organ was now healed.

Rebekah had brought some fresh clothing and suggested they change her outfit, one more fitting to be seen in front of others. Bonnie thought it was more for her brother's emotional state than anything, but she didn't mind. She was actually glad she didn't have to see any evidence of her best friend's death, so she helped tug on the white, flowy dress over the grey, ashen skin.

There hadn't been enough time to register what had happened before Stefan had a phone call from the original sister demanding Caroline's body. Damon didn't want to risk leaving Elena alone with the heretics around town and Stefan needed to stay to keep his mother distracted. Stefan had asked Enzo to take her to New Orleans, not that Bonnie minded, having grown closer to the vampire. He had really been a good friend to Caroline lately in her absence in the prison world, so she knew he wanted to be there for whatever Klaus wanted to do.

Knowing the power that Louisiana drew, the amount of covens that lived in the state, and the fact of Klaus' obsession with her friend when he had been in town, Bonnie deduced that he wanted to bring her back to life. So on the drive, she studied her grimoire for any ways to revive Caroline. It wouldn't be easy, but she didn't want any other witch to do this job, someone she didn't know, didn't trust. As much has she hated Klaus and the Original family, other witches could loathe him more, enough to destroy any sort of happiness he could have, and if messing with brining Caroline back could hurt him, they probably would intervene.

Knowing she would have a long, draining night ahead of her, Bonnie, under Enzo's orders, had made sure she caught a few hours sleep on the way.

Gathering her strength to prepare for the long day ahead of her.

She made her way downstairs where the dark-skinned vampire, Marcel, escorted her and Enzo, her box of supplies and grimoire in hand, to the cemetery. He mentioned there would be a witch there to help her set up the ritual site for tonight and to invite Enzo inside.

As soon as she stepped onto the site after introductions were made, she was instantly hit with a wave of power. The young witch, Marcel's friend - Davina - eyed Bonnie.

"Can you feel the ancestors?" She asked, curious.

"No. The tragic deaths that has happened on the grounds."

Even though it was a cemetery that held mainly witches, it was the raw power of devastating deaths that had happened on the grounds itself that she was more consumed with. She knew this was a great place to bring her friend back, just as long as the local covens didn't interrupt or interfere.

Davina implied that they would be left alone tonight, only her and another warlock, Vincent, who was also the regent of all the covens to observe. Obviously not trusting the Mikaelsons, but not wanting to stop a fellow witch, even if it would help Klaus in the process.

The four of them found a large enough space to draw a salt circle and pentagram that would hold both Caroline and Klaus inside. Candles had been placed around the circle on the floor and scattered on tombs ready for her to light when everyone was gathered.

Just as she opened the box she brought down with her to get her grimoire out to check over the spell the Mikaelsons found them. Klaus cradled Caroline in his arms. Bonnie hadn't noticed the sun had set, the cemetery encased in darkness, as she had been too busy focusing on preparations.

She gestured now to Klaus, steering him and Caroline into the circle and she told him to lay beside her. Stepping into the circle, she walked over to Caroline's body first, moving one of the hands placed over her chest and bringing it down to the floor, close to Klaus. Bonnie then took Klaus' hand and placed it next to Caroline's.

The Bennett witch took out the blade from her witch's chest and explained to Klaus that she would have to cut Caroline's palm, then his, to join them as one. That if the spell was working, his blood would be drawn into Caroline, leaving him dessicated and that Caroline would be brought back. Explaining the last detail would be the consequence. If Caroline didn't feed Klaus the blood that ran through her veins, then her spirit would wither away. If she did feed him her blood in return, the ritual would be complete and she would be bound to the hybrid.

Stepping back outside, Bonnie lit the remaining candles around the circle, the ones on the tombstones already lit.

She took a deep breath and started to chant lowly, absorbing the power around her more and more the louder she got.

 _Spiritus venti,_

 _Spiritus sub pedibus nostris,_

 _Spiritus animari!_

Caroline's body was slowly obtaining its pinky colour, Klaus' turning grey in turn. The spell was working, taking its time, and Bonnie started to feel the power wear out. Her hand stretched in front of her, palms up and shaking under the strain of the spell. She knew the two bystanders wouldn't help her out, but a hand being placed inside hers firmly drew her attention up to hazel eyes.

"Channel me, darling." Kol prompted as she stood there staring at him.

With new vigor and added power, she continued to chant.

 _Spiritus venti,_

 _Spiritus sub pedibus nostris,_

 _Spiritus animari!_

With a startled gasp followed by a strangled scream, Caroline was brought back to life.

She woke up screaming, eyes scrunched closed, clawing at her own skin before she could vaguely hear chanting. Hear the crackling of fire, felt its heat around her. Sense his presence next to her. Taking a few calming breaths, Caroline opened her eyes to a strange and terrifying sight. Klaus was dead, or as dead as the original hybrid could be. He had no blood, marks or holes in his chest after a quick glance over, but it seemed he was desiccated.

Instinctively, she pulled her wrist towards her mouth and tore into her pale flesh. She shuffled the small distance to his body and pushed her bloody wound into his mouth, feeling his tongue respond to her taste. His grey skin turned pink as his veins filled anew with her blood.

The top half of her body collapsed over his body, her hair covering her face from prying eyes as she tried to tame her inner turmoil. She had no idea where she was. No idea what had happened to Klaus. All she could manage right now was to feel his tongue against her torn flesh, pulling mouthfuls of blood until he was satisfied.

His trembling hand brushed through her blonde waves, parting them so he could touch her skin, see her eyes.

"It worked. You're alive," she heard him whisper in awe, drawing her eyes to his in shock.

 _What did he mean by alive?_ She thought. _When did I die?_

No sooner had the thought rushed into her mind when she remembered what had happened.

 _The gang had finally defeated Kai, a little setback with Elena being in a magical coma, but she had every confidence that the Salvatores and Bonnie would defeat the odds, as usual, and find the loophole to nature's balance._

 _They thought that they could concentrate on the spell, but the very next day, Mama Salvatore decided to wage war on Mystic Falls with her band of Heretics._

 _The town square was littered in dead bodies, blood staining the concrete under the victims she had grown up with. Had welcomed to the community. Had waved hello to in many of the town events._

 _She wasn't too concerned with all the Salvatore family drama, she was heart broken for her childhood town and she wanted the heretics gone, dead or alive, she did not mind at all._

 _That's what led Caroline to side with Damon, of all people, to help kill his mother, but like all plans the elder Salvatore concocted, it all went down hill._

 _Fast._

 _An unexpected stake to the heart and Caroline had watched the life fade away from her and descended into the cold._

The fiery heat that she first awoke to had faded at some point, and Caroline knew there were others around her. But all she knew, all she wanted, all she needed was to be wrapped up in Klaus.

She brought her face closer to his, and his lips met hers as she tried to convey how sorry she was. Sorry she was terrified. Sorry she hadn't come to him sooner. Sorry she'd died. Thankful he had somehow brought her back. Thankful that they could have that opportunity of being each other's last loves.

Caroline didn't realise she had started to cry until his thumb wiped away a tear that escaped. They had stopped kissing and she leant her forehead against his, still determined not to leave his warmth for fear she'd return to the piercing, cold, dark otherworld she'd ended up in, now that the Other Side was gone.


	22. 25Daysofklaroline 4 (M Rated)

**25DaysofKlaroline|Day4|Smut**

* * *

"I want your confession."

"My confession? Confession about what? I haven't done anything?" She giggled out nervously, thinking back at what she could have done. She hadn't played the blonde distraction for a while now, long before he left town too.

"Your confession about me?" He smirked at her.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Caroline tried to deflect.

He stood forward as she stood back, her back scraped up against a tree. "Yes you do."

Realising he wasn't going to let the conversation drop, she sighed in defeat, lowering her gaze to the floor while chewing her bottom lip. Could she actually open up and let him in, or scoff and act like he was insane about their connection. The war battled on inside of her until she looked up at him, watching his curious eyes stare into her soul, a perfect balance of fear and hope. She took a chance and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Well this will need a bit more privacy. And a lot of alcohol" she muttered, hoping Klaus would understand that she needed the Dutch courage to not only to confess to him, but to admit her feelings to herself.

He offered his hand to her, waiting until she took it before flashing them off to his mansion. There was no visitors living there as his siblings were still in New Orleans. Where he was supposed to be. Once they were in his lounge, he finally set her down and she tried to regain her balance. Caroline always loved the thrill and power that vampirism gave her, but traveling at the speed Klaus could amazed her.

The room looked a little sparse from the last time she had been in here, digging out an imaginary piece of white oak from his back. The piano and sofas were still present along with some cabinets, but the room lacked the presence and personal touch from before. Looking around closely, she realised that all the art work had been removed from their places on the walls.

Klaus opened a cupboard door and grabbed a few tumblers and a bottle of his finest bourbon and led Caroline to the sofa, sitting on the opposite side to her and placing the items on the table, pouring the brown liquor and sliding Caroline's towards her.

She grabbed the glass and quickly shot the alcohol down in one go, wincing at its harshness before passing it back to him for a top up while asking, "What is it that you want from me?"

"I just want you to be honest with me."

"Why?" She pleaded desperately, confused at what he wanted from her. She had always wondered what he wanted with her since the first night he spared her life. Was it just the thrill of the chase, or did he actually learn to care for her along the way. The same way she had for him. Her icy exterior had thawed every time her group of friends sent her towards his direction to play the 'blonde distraction.' But she still had her insecurities that he could actually love her, that they were the epic love she had dreamed of having.

"I meant what I said to you at graduation Caroline, however long it takes." He told her.

"I don't know how I feel about you Klaus, I never let myself go there. Your supposed to be the enemy. That, and I had a boyfriend. Plus I don't even know much about you.."

"Then get to know me." He interrupted her, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice and failing.

"I just know that when you left, and you never said goodbye. It, hurt." She thought back to the day after prom when she made her way back to his mansion to thank him for the dress, and to return it. Only to find Rebekah walking down the grand staircase looking slightly lost.

"I never meant to leave without saying goodbye, Caroline."

She gasped, her mind flashing back to when Silas had cornered her in the woods, saying exactly that. Klaus grabbed her hand, sensing her fear. "What is it?"

"Just something Silas said to me." She looked down at her still filled glass, and took a heavy sip. "So tell me about New Orleans."

Klaus must have known to drop the subject for now and began to tell his tale of what drew him to New Orleans back in the 1800's while she listened to him, watched his eyes dance and sparkle as he talked about the architecture of the city, the dreams and plans he wanted for the supernatural world, and she then watched as his face darkened as he carried on to explain how he had to flee the only place he called home due to his father.

She reached up to his face, tentatively stroking his cheek and stubble with the tips of her finger, cutting Klaus' story off as she heard his breathe hitch. Gazing at his lips, her hand became a bit more confident as she cupped his cheek, being drawn to him. Her eyes flicked up to his as she reached her goal, his eyes shining with hope and unwavering love, body so still as he contained himself. Always letting her move at her pace.

Her lips finally descended upon his and he immediately kissed her back soft and slowly, caressing her tongue with his own. Caroline brought her hand down from his face to the top of his thigh for support as she deepened the kiss.

Finally pulling back, after what seemed like kissing for hours, a massive smile appeared on the hybrid's face. One that mirrored her own. She moved her body to get as close to him as she brought herself in for another kiss, wrapping her leg over his waist and settling on his lap, his hands gripping her waist instinctively causing her to hips to grind into him. Both groaning at the sensation of feeling each other's heat.

Her hands wandered over his chest and reached under his Henley, her fingers exploring his lean muscles that twitched under her contact. Impatient she tore the fabric, exploring the skin she revealed.

Klaus detached his lips from her for a brief moments, leaving her to snarl at him. He peeled her jacket and top off leaving her bra on as he too took his time exploring each piece of skin he exposed, leaving goosebumps all over her body as he gently touched her with his rough hands.

Caroline fumbled for his belt and Klaus stood up, gently making sure she was stood as they raced to take the rest of their clothes off, lips never leaving the others. Once the items were removed she pushed him back down into the sofa and climbed back on top of his lap. His hardened cock pressed by her thigh as she resumed to kissing him. His hands reached up to her shoulder, peeling the straps of her bra down her arms, trailing kisses down her neck and chest as her head rolled back. Moaning as the new sensation he was causing over her skin, he finally unclasped the pale pink bra and tossed it behind him, wrapping his mouth around her left perk nipple.

Grabbing his length carefully, she hovered over him before they locked in each other's gaze and she sank onto him, forehead to forehead they breathed in the moment of finally being together as one. Slowly she began to move her hips, enjoying how he stretched and felt inside. They both moved in sync, mirroring each thrust, each caress, drawing moans of ecstasy from one another.

Caroline began kissing and nibbling Klaus' neck and she felt her bloodlust spear around her eyes, her teeth inching out of her gums. "Bite me." She whispered, her voice hoarse and husky. He looked up at her as she pulled her hair away, leaving her neck exposed and his eyes turned amber. His teeth bit into her the same time as she pierced his skin and his rich, warm blood exploded in her mouth as she finally reached her climax, feeling his essence release in her not long after. She lazily swayed her hips as they came down from their highs and she parted her teeth from his neck and licked her lips, trying to capture all of his blood, not wanting to wastes a drop.

Collapsing into him, she felt his fingers twirling strands of her hair.

"Stay." Caroline whispered, finally opening her heart up. Finally being honest with herself and to him.


	23. Secrets I Have Held in my Heart

**Hey there... This is my participation for Winter wonderland Gift Exchange over on ao3 for the awesome Klarolinedrabbles...  
Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought**

Klaus found himself having a rare peaceful day. The past year had him battling his son, Marcel, and his vampires to be King of the Quarter, bent the witches to his will and had his unruly brother, Kol, raised from the dead. Family betrayals, near death experiences and a lot of bloodshed had been exciting, but now that the quarter has found some sort of peace and quiet, most probably due to the 'peace treaty' Elijah had them forge between the factions, he found himself time to indulge in one of his favourite pastimes.

He picked up one of his much loved novels from his library and sat on the living room sofa, legs crossed and boots resting on the coffee table in front of him, two carafes on the side table of blood and bourbon and a few glasses so he wouldn't need to move.

A few hours later, Klaus was brought out of his deep read by a little stifled sob in the house. Altered, he went to inspect but a figure in the doorway halted him as if he saw a ghost. She looked breathtaking as usual, but it wasn't until he really looked that he noticed something was wrong. Blonde curls framed her face as she looked downwards towards her hands twisting and grasping at a handkerchief. Her eyes were bloodshot and had bits of blotched mascara under her eyes, tear track marks through her foundation that no human would notice and her dainty frame was shaking as she seemed to be battling emotions inside of her. He was about to stand up do something, anything, offer her a drink maybe, but her hand came up to stop him, silencing him from his questioning before she shuffled her feet forward.

She slowly crept to him, cautiously, carefully as she surprised him by curling up to him on his lap, avoiding eye contact as she clung to his Henley. "My moms dead." Caroline whispered, heartbreakingly and he stiffened underneath her.

She had sought him out for comfort, and as much as he wanted to hold this amazing, beautiful woman in his arms and make her pain go away, he just wasn't sure how. He had never been the one to comfort another human being, even when he was human himself. His earliest memory was as a child, making sure Rebekah was okay throughout the thunderstorms, but Mikael whipped any sense of softness out of him. Now he was the one hurting people. As if she knew about his inner turmoil, she pulled his arm that was casually slung on the back of the vintage settee and wrapped it around herself, sobbing uncontrollably. Relaxing as much as he could, he tried to ignore the clenching of his own heart as he listened to her pain, he picked up his book and pretended to read where he left off as her tears slowed down, and she finally drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

After a while, Klaus looked down at the blonde vampire on his lap and put his book down, he couldn't get back into the story with her wrapped around him, her sweet scent driving him wild, the heat of her body reminding him of their time in the woods.

Pulling a few strands of hair that stuck to Caroline's face from her tears, he gently stroked her cheek to wake her up, and she cuddled further into him in protest, but he was glad she didn't fully awaken as he heard his siblings outside their home. He flashed them upstairs into the room next to his. The room that no one was allowed to enter.

He knew they scented her as soon as they entered to abbatoir, could her Bekah mumble about how much of an idiot he was, being wrapped around a baby vampires finger as she stropped towards her room. Could hear Kol teasing Elijah, whom couldn't figure out if the new guest was hostile or not. He reached for the door knob, intending to dissipate any threats his siblings may cause, when he heard Caroline finally cave in an yawned, waking herself up. The baby vampire looked up at him from her bed and he really couldn't believe his luck.

She was finally in New Orleans, finally turning up at his door and he was equally thrilled and terrified.

"You came to me for comfort and not the witch or the rippah. Why?" He blurted out, not bothering to stop the confusion from slipping past his mask.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked around the room, taking in each object he had placed in here, especially for her. She looked away from him a bit of embarrassment clouded over her grief stricken eyes. "I was going to turn it off, I couldn't cope with the deafening heartbreak, the loneliness, the despair. I couldn't." She sat up in bed, clutching the bed cover her placed over her as if she was clinging to some resemblance of hope. "That's all that kept looping around in my mind was your words." She stared into his eyes as a tear left hers. " _You're beautiful, strong, full of light."_ She repeated like a mantra before shaking herself out of it.

He stood there, astounded at her words as she carried on.

"I wanted, _needed_ , to be with someone who wouldn't coddle me, who wouldn't let me go off the deep end too, who knew me more than I knew myself. Your the only person I ever thought of, Klaus. And seeing as though you couldn't come back to Mystic Falls, I drove straight here from the funeral."

He stood there speechless, not knowing what to say, what to do as she looked up to him for answers.

She sighed, dejectly before standing up off the bed. "Sorry, I'll just go." She whispered before walking around him to leave.

Instinctively, he grabbed at her wrist and brought her back into his arms, marvelling at the sight of her wriggling around, attempting to fix his arms around her like she had on the sofa. He wasn't so sure who was comforting whom, as they stood there in silence, peace and love washing over him.

 _Over them._


End file.
